The Battle Yet To Come
by Sica Vamp
Summary: Crossover between Buffy, Angel, Charmed, Stargate, Stargate Atlantis, Blood Ties, Harry Potter, Smallville, and Underworld. What happens when Angel's team dissapears, Los Angeles is sucked into a hell mouth, and the Universe is gunning for Earth?
1. Where Are We?

**Hey, this is a huge crossover, and yet it still fits, well it does in my mind anyway so enjoy! Reviews are awsome too.**

**I've been thinking out this story for several years, and decided that it was time to write it out. I hope you like it.**

Exit the Worm Hole. "Well this is new." Daniel Jackson walks towards the center of a village. Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, Riley, and Cameron emerge from the Stargate to see that they are standing in a feudal era village. In front of them stands a 20 foot statue of a man and a plaque that reads "The Merciful Angel". Riley recognizes the man. "Holy shit, that's not possible, well maybe improbable." Daniel takes a recorder out of his pocket and begins talking in to it. "The statue seems to be made of solid marble, and the village seems to be late 16th century possibly of Irish decent. I don't believe they've strayed far from the normal traditions, yet the deity is unrecognizable. The Merciful Angel, I've never heard of him."

"You wouldn't have, he's not a god. How the hell did Angel get here?" Riley was shocked and confused.

"You know this Guy? How do you know this person? This is your first mission, I'm not even sure if I like you yet." Cameron was waiting for an explanation.

"Angel is a vampire that I ran in to a few years back in Sunnydale California." Riley was becoming annoyed by the back and forth questions but his surroundings provided an excellent escape from the current situation. As he looked around he was surprised by the fact that the sun shining in the sky was blue and the clouds that should have been fluffy and white were in fact blood red.

"Well maybe this Angel has priceless shiny objects of incalculable value that we could trade for." Valawas looking around at the different houses with thatched roofs. At that moment a squadron of Jaffa troops marched around the corner and came stoppedat the gate, the SG-1 team quickely jumped behind a bale of hay to hide.

A Jaffa squad leader stops the group to address them "Jaffa kree, destroy that monument against our Lord God Hades." The squad moved towards the statute to tear it down, when a bolt of lightning struck the nearby forest. Apon hearing the commotion the Villagers gather outside their homes to see what was going on.

The local feudal lord from thenearby castle boldly approached the group of Jaffa soldiers riding his giant horse. "The Great and Merciful Angel commands that you cease this senseless disregard of his terrible powers."

In the nearby forest a bolt of lightning struck a tree shattering it into a trillion pieces. The bolt leaves behind four figures lying in the ruins of the blasted out tree. After a few minutes, they begin to stir and wake up. "OK, that hurt. Wait I'm not dead, I'm not dead, bloody hell neither are you." Spike begins to jump up and down. "Although I had a really strange dream, wait am I a ghost?" he touches a tree. "Nope, that's a solid tree, good. Bugger I'm hungry, and I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

Another figure jumps up off the ground, brushes off his leather jacket and looks around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know Angel but were alive and solid so what does it matter?"

The other two figures slowly get up off the ground. Illyria who is a hell god looks around. "We're not on Earth."

"How do you know?" The tall blond clad in his leather cloak was dusting off his jeans as he asked Illyria.

"The sun is blue, and you're standing in it." Angel and Spike instinctively ran for nearby shade only to realize that they haven't burst into flames. Upon further inspection, they notice that they hear some weird sounds north of the forest.

"What's that noise?" Gunn the only member of the group who wasn't wearing leather, rather his usual gangster attire asked.

"I don't know but we should cheack it out." Angel begane to move towards the noise when Spike spoke up.

"Why should we?"

"Spike, We don't have time for this. The noise could be bad guys, and i'd rather know what their up to before they know were here. Besides there could be a way back to Earth or better yet L.A.

The group began to move towards the noise and unbeknown to them, the village. As the noises got louder the group moved into a graveyard. "This is not creepy at all, walking threw a graveyard in the middle of the day with two vampires and a hell god, one has to stop and re-evaluate one's life at this current juncture."

Spike was curiously walking through the graveyard because he always felt the most at home in one, so it wasn't usual for him to be reading the names of the dearly departed. "Hey look at this grave it's from 1753. Maybe it was on Earth at some point in time."

"Or maybe this place has similar dates." Gunn seriously doubted that this graveyard had ever been on Earth because none of the plant life looked remotely like anything on Earth.

"Hey this one says Liam O'Brian, Galway, Ireland, 1753." As Spike read the name, he was sure that he recognized the name from somewhere but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before.

Angel stops in his tracks and returns to the grave, then furiously begins looking around as he recognizes the terrain and the graveyard, but not the plant life. "This is not possible, not possible…" Angel looks at the graves next to the one Spike had read. He bent down and touched the grave to make sure that they were real. "This is my grave, my family."

Spike was highly amused by Angel's sudden look of dismay. "Your last name is O'Brian?"

Angel turned to Spike and gave him a murderous death look implying that if he tells anyone he's dead, but instead hesaid aloud, "Yeah, we should go." Angel quickly stood up and began running in a different direction than the one they were headed in.

"Where are we going?" By now, the group had come upon a cliff with a small village below. As they crouched in the tall grass-like vegertation, they saw a squadron of men trying to pull down a large statute with no success. The group scornfully gave up and went into the village proper demanding that the villagers pray to their Lord God Hades. Back at the statue there was a giant circular ring. Four figures moved quietly towards the ring and pushed a sequence of buttons on a stone table, and what looked like water came forth from the ring and the group went through it. The squadron of men dressed in weird metal plating chased the group to the ring, but before they could chase them through it, the water vanished.


	2. Related?

**Hello, I'm back agian... This seems redundant to me but my beta tells me that I must disclame all chacters in this chapter since i do not own them... anyway I hope you like it... hummmm. oh yea I like reviews. Like... no I love they help me determine the plot of the story so write some more.**

**~Sica Vamp~**

* * *

Back on Earth, more specifically England, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Faith, Kennedy, and a few other slayers were sitting in armchairs in front of a large fire. They were talking to the Head Watcher about the outcome of the last major battle. "Giles you must control your slayer, she is out of control and reckless. She has disobeyed the direct orders of the council. And I will not stand for the blatant disrespect any longer."

"Umm… Hello in the room, and since when have I ever followed the rules, that's why I am alive at the moment. And what ever happened to the part where I quit the council and am in charge of the slayers? They follow me, and until you begin treating them with respect they will not aide the council in anyway." Buffy stood up to leave and the rest of the group rose with her. When she reached the door the Head Watcher tried to convince her to return to the negotiation, but she walked out of the room. In the next room, a group of slayers stood waiting to hear what happened. "Pack your stuff, the slayers no longer work for the council. We are free of these stuffy old birds." She moved outside the castle. Through the entire compound, the word spread as slayers grabbed their few belongings and moved to the exit.

In another part of England far away from normal society, Dawn was sitting in a hotel room with Oz talking to a distant cousin on the Internet. She picked up her purse and looked towards Oz. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." The werewolf never had much to say and today was no different. He got up and headed towards the door, when they got downstairs they were met by a taxi and they slid into it. Dawn told the driver their destination and they were off. After about half an hour, they pulled up to a coffee shop and stepped out of the taxi. Dawn paid the man and he drove away. Oz and Dawn walked into the shop and ordered two plain coffees. They took seats at a nearby table and waited. After a few minutes, they were approached by two people.

"Hello are you Dawn? Dawn Summers?" The boy who addressed her was tall and skinny, his clothing hung down from him as if they were four sizes to big. Dawn noticed something else about his appearance, on his forehead there was a lightning bolt. Dawn realized that this had to be the cousin Harry Potter who she had been talking to on the Internet.

"Yes I am it's good to finally meet you in person." The Harry and the other boy sat down. Dawn sensed magic on the two but remained silent intending to tell Buffy when they met up again.

Harry jumped right into conversation. "When you first contacted me I thought my only family was my aunt, uncle and, cousin and they all hate me. I'm still confused on how were related."

"Well as you know my parents got a divorce a few years ago. During the split, my mother fought for my sister and me. After she died, my sister fought for custody over me. We had to go through all of the family records so that the state couldn't take me away. Anyway while we were looking through the papers Buffy noticed something odd. It said the our mother had changed her name when she was very young. Giles thought that it was weird because she would have had to have parental consent, but she didn't. In fact she didn't exist until she was five. Willow did some searching and found out that she had been in an Orphanage until she was two, the orphanage owner changed her name to Joyce. Willow also figured out that she had been born in Britain, but somehow ended up in an orphanage in the United States she was a few weeks old. We never figured out how she got their but, we did figure out that she lived at number four Privet Drive, and her parents never moved from there. It was like they completely forgot they had a daughter. A few years later they had two more girls. Their names were Lilly and Petunia." Dawn hoped that Harry understood what she was saying.

Harry swallowed a large lump in his throat and tried not to chock as he contemplated what he was going to do. "Petunia is my aunt, and Lilly was my mother. My parents were murdered when I was very young." Harry was not sure, where he was going with this conversation. He was desperately hoping that he would not be shut out like he was at the Dursley's.

"Your parents were murdered?" Dawn felt a knot for in her stomach, this was going to be harder than she thought. "That must have been terrible." Dawn felt that it was time for a conversation change. She glanced in Ron's direction hoping that Harry would introduce him to her. He was quite cute and he seemed normal, well as normal as she was going to get. Her last boyfriend turned out to be a fledgling vampire tying to turn her into a midnight snack.

Harry realizing that he never introduced Ron turned to Dawn and said, "Oh I'm sorry this is my best mate Ron Weasley my other best friend is Hermione Granger, but she is in the loo right now she will be here in a moment."

Dawn trying to suppress a giggle pointed at Oz. "This is OZ my friend/ bodyguard. My sister thinks I need a babysitter or something."

At that point Hermione returned from the bathroom. "Hello everyone, sorry to keep you waiting, I had to make a pit stop." Hermione sat down across from OZ and shook everyone's hand in greeting. When she shook OZ's hand, she gasped. She instinctively remembered her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when one of her professors had been a werewolf. Of course, he had been one of their best friends, but now he was dead. A lot of their friends were dead. Hermione quickly changed her thought process and rejoined the conversation.

Oz looked around the room sensing that these were powerful people stood up and left the table deciding if anything went wrong he'd be back in two tenth of a second.

Dawn turned to the remaining group and told them "Don't worry about him, he's always that way. I am sorry my sister could not make it; she had an important business meeting that could not wait. Anyway she's paying for lunch so let's eat."

Ron picked up the menu. "Good I am starving."

"Ron that is the wine menu. This is the lunch menu" Hermione was so embarrassed by Ron's inexperience in the muggle world.

"Really the options look the same to me. I guess that is the difference in the mug-" Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach. "mug... mugs of brew, yea."


	3. Hell Gods?

A few weeks after their initial visit the SG-1 team returned to the town of Galway. The Statue was still in place and the Lord God Hades was not pleased about it. "Well, the statue is still here. Maybe the town's people have successfully revolted without our help."

"Daniel, why would you think that they have successfully revolted against this Gould?"

"Well, Cameron, they did not come running to greet us like they did last time."

"Not to state the obvious, but that could mean that they have been taken prisoner."

"I do not believe that to be the case. The indigenous people would not allow themselves to be imprisoned against their will." Teal'c always had a way with words.

"Well maybe the reason they did not come meet us is because their leader is dead." Vala pointed to a person hanging on a cross; the person was the feudal lord.

"Well our chances of winning this incursion just went from possible to impossible."

"Why do you say that, Cameron Mitchell?"

"Well, Teal'c, the guy who ran the place is hanging on a cross and none of the town's people are around, so I would say that things are looking down and out." At that moment, a figure darted out of a house and towards the woods. "Hey!" The group follows the person. The person leads the group to a nearby cave where the remainder of the town's people were hiding. "Hello! Were back, what's going on?"

An elderly man steps forward. "Your services are no longer required, the Merciful Angel has returned to save us from the evil demons."

Riley was surprised by this statement because he had spent the last few weeks explaining classified information to the rest of his team. "He's here, Angel's here?"

"Yes, and the ones he calls Spike, Illyria, and Gunn." The old man moved back and out of the darkness of the cave stepped Spike, when he sees Riley he stops.

"Bloody Hell, Riley" Angel hearing the name steps out of the shadows.

"How did you get here?" Angel was mad they had been stuck on this planet trying to get back to Earth for a few of weeks and Riley just walks up.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Spike expecting to be jumped at any moment turned to Riley. "You're not doing more secret covert military stuff again are you, because you know Buffy would kick your ass if you were?"

Riley moved towards Spike, Spike instinctively jumped back away from Riley. "Spike I'm not doing any covert military, we'll wait; yes I am what are you guys doing here? How did you get here?"

Spike was trying to be the irritating snot as usual answered. "In a lightning bolt about three weeks ago."

"What? Spike your making no sense. Angel we have a problem. Los Angeles it's gone. It just disappeared, about three weeks ago." Riley ignored Spikes little banters.

Gunn who had been hanging back spoke up. "Spike, who's the clown."

Daniel jumped into the conversation. "Wait, both these things happened about three weeks ago? I wonder what the connection is, some kind of trans-dimensional event resulting in, in…"

"In intergalactic travel." Illyria stepped out of the shadows.

"Holly Hell, who or what are you?" This was the first good look Cameron had of Illyria.

Daniel began to snap his fingers. "Illyria, Illyria, a great monarch and warrior of the demon age... left adrift in the Deeper Well."

"Great another book worm!" Spike was beginning to be annoyed with all of these know-it-alls.

"Yes and your Daniel Jackson, the intergalactic cockroach. Although I thought you'd be taller, or at least not so scrawny. Which makes the rest of you the notorious SG-1 cursed by the senior partners?" Illyria may have been trapped in the Deeper Well, but that doesn't mean she was out of the loop.

At this point Cameron was confused. "The who?"

This time Angel answered the question. "It's more like the what. There a group of demons that run the inter- dimensional law firm called Wolfram and Heart."

Cameron turned to Riley. "Riley what's going on? This was not in your report."

"Yes Riley, what is going on, not that seeing you again is giving me warm fuzzy's, not that I get warm fuzzy's."

"Spike, your rambling." Angel was getting annoyed by the back and forth bantering Spike was trying to start.

"Daniel, what do you know about Vampires?" Riley knew that he was going to regret the question.

"Their myth, although so are Ancients, and Egyptian Gods." Daniel answered wondering where the conversation was going because Riley had briefed them on the fact at Angel was a vampire, but the situation had changed because he was here with a hell god and two others that seemed ready to take them out.

"When did we start talking about Egypt, although the last time we were there the Nile was flowing like a river a blood." Angel began to remember the last time he had been in Egypt but then shook it from his memory.

"Which I do believe was entirely your fault." Spike was trying to get Angel in trouble with someone but it didn't seem to be working.

"When where you guy's in Egypt." Daniel had a sneaky suspicion that he'd read something about vampires in Egypt.

"1834, Spike was that before or after the plague of locust."

"Before, because they blamed it on the locust, the Egyptian government really needs to get an imagination."

Angel turns to the old man. "It is safe to return to the village now." All the Villagers pick up their stuff and moved out of the cave and back to the village.

"Plagues of locust? Wait, Wait, an entire dig team dead, all drained of blood, and the government blamed it on bugs? How does that work?" Daniel was surprised that he remembered that tidbit.

"Rational minds trying to comprehend the unexplainable." Angel was becoming board of the conversation.

"Yeah, Riley not much different from your government telling the people that a meteor hit Sunnydale, when really we closed the Hell Mouth and kind of lost the city in the process. Thanks of not being there." Spike didn't really care that Riley wasn't there, in fact it might have been embarrassing if he had been there.

"Since when were you a good guy?" Riley knew that Spike had been helping Buffy but as far as he knew it was so he wouldn't be killed.

"Um… when you neutered me with the chip from the secret covert military operation. You do remember Buffy having to call you ass back to fix the problem, or have you conveniently erased it from your memory. Oh, and the self sacrifice helps to."

"OK, I'm still clueless over here. Riley are they good or evil?" Cameron was getting an itchy trigger finger.

Angel stands up. "Now, that would depend on your perception of good or evil."

"Evil god imitating snakes that posses people, and have glowing eyes. Yeah they would be Evil." Cameron was ready to blow Angel away, but he knew from Riley's debriefing that it would do no good.

"Well than no, I assume your talking about that Hades guy that keeps showing up. He's really getting on me nerves."

This time Daniel responded to the question. "He's an alien portraying a Geek God bent on the destruction or enslavement or the universe."

"He's a small fry on the intergalactic scale of things." Cameron felt he had to do some chest puffing as he sized up Angel and his group suddenly feeling that his weapons were completely useless in this situation.

"Well it sounds like you have a problem. How about we help you out and you guys get us back to Earth so that I can pull my town out of a hell mouth." Angel turned to Spike "I knew that was no dream, how else did we escape the hell dimension.

"Well not to burst your bubble or anything, but if we're here and Los Angeles is in a hell dimension, where is Connor?" This time Spike was not trying to upset Angel, but he could watch the pain flash across his angelic face. Connor was after all his son, and the group had assumed that he was OK in Los Angeles waiting for them to get back.

Cameron not hearing any of Spike and Angel's side conversation answered Angel's offer to help. "It's nothing we can't handle."

Spike, feeling a little perturbed. "Well he's nothing like Glorificus or anything is he?"

Riley suddenly remembered what Spike was talking about and everyone could physically see the dread flicker across his face. "You mean the hell god that broke Tara's hand and killed Buffy?" Angel suddenly became tense and angry at the same time, he had never known exactly how she died only that she did and then she came back.

"You forgot the part where she opened the hell mouth using Dawn as a sacrifice." Spike felt that it was important to remind Riley of what happened once he left.

Suddenly Illyria spoke up. "Glorifcus ruled what is now known as your southern Europe."

"Why haven't I heard of hell gods before?" Daniel was excited to learn about more boring historical stuff.

"Because, they existed before your Ancients took your planet from us." Illyria flashed Daniel a go to hell and leave me alone look.

Daniel who was completely oblivious to the look continued his questions. "Wait the hell gods were on earth before the Ancients?"

"Where do you think the Goul'd got the idea to be gods?"

Cameron sensing that the tension in the cave could be cut with a sword interjected before Illyria hurt Daniel. "That's all fine and dandy but we have a Goul'd to kill, a town to liberate and two hours to do it before another mother ship shows up."

Spike looked around the cave and quickly located a weapons cache placed there by the villagers. He pulled out a box of metal shards that look surprising like railroad spikes, and a mace. Then he put on his game face and walked out of the cave. Angel grabs a sword and a flail and followed Spike. "OK, time to go to work."

"Do I want to know what they are going to do with those?"

"Kill Hades, Daniel." The rest of Angel's crew grab assorted weapons and followed Angel out of the cave, quickly followed by a protesting Daniel and the rest of the SG-1 team. Riley was ready for what ever was coming their way.


	4. Missing

**Chapter 5 will be out soon... I hope you all like the story so far. Send some reviews my way so I know you like it. And as always I do not own any one in this chapter But next chapter (Muhahahaha evil laughs are fun)**

A plane landed in New York and the multitude of slayers disembarked from the plane and move through customs. Once everyone had made it through, the girls headed to the terminal carousel to get their stuff, it was only then that Buffy told them about their destination. "Alright here's how it's going to work. I am going to take the bus group on route through the Southern Border States. There will be three other bus groups one in the upper middle states, the lower middle states, and one on the west coast. Each bus group will stop in the state capitol cities and major cities between the state capitals of their assigned states. We have three weeks to reach the former location of Los Angeles, California, which has recently disappeared. We need all slayers in the U.S. too. We will converge on the citiy and save it, this is our primary mission and if we survive this, then we will move on the Cleveland. Your groups have been assigned we have a mission and we will achieve the recovery of L.A. LET'S GO!!"

A few boring hours later Willow is setup with a ton of cell phones using magic to call 50 slayers at a time to get the word out. Hermione finally realizes where she's see Willow before. "I knew she looked familiar, I've seen her face in the Daily Prophet. The Ministry thought that see would try and take over where Voldemort left off."

"That's probably the mission the ministry was going to send me on before we took off." Harry was sick and tired of the ministry trying to get him to do stuff.

"You know I can hear you talking about me right?"

"Sorry Willow, this is my cousin Harry Potter."

Willow not even looking up from what she's doing answers. "I know who he is. There was a whole section on him in the watchers library."

Harry felt completely unnerved and slightly confused. "That's not creepy at all"

"You killed some famous evil bad guy or something? Willow still had not looked up from the cell phones.

Ron felt the need to correct Willow. "He-who-must-not-be-named."

"Whatever." Willow really didn't care.

"Voldemort, his name was Voldermort. He killed my parents."

"That's not a very scary name." Dawn suddenly remembered a conversation with Andrew about this Voldermort guy.

Andrew knew what Dawn was hinting at and quickly responded. "It's scarier than the first evil."

"Wait a minute, you killed someone?" Buffy was shocked that her skinny cousin had killed someone and that he seemed to be celebrating it.

"To be fair he killed me first."

Xander decided that this was the best time to change the subject. "Well Buff your family seems to have a thing for dying and not staying dead, and also the bad relationship thing but that might just be a your side of the family."

Harry blushed at this comment, and Ron beings oblivious as he is did not notice the embarrassment. "Yeah Harry's first girlfriend cried when he kissed her."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Well mate you were there when her first boyfriend died at Voldemort's hand."

Hermione felt she should clarify the ways of girls to the two boys who obviously had no clue. "You were her bounce back boyfriend."

"Yuck! Flash back to Riley." Buffy suddenly remembered her own bounce back boyfriend.

"OK, time to eat ice cream and watch chick flicks." Xander sensing the dread spreading across Buffy's face decided his subject change hadn't worked at all.

Ron who had no clue to muggle habits felt he should ask what Xander was talking about. "What are Chick Flicks?"

"You don't want to know." Harry had been subjected to way to many at the hands of aunt Petunia.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad, just ice cream and a crying fest. It's a Muggle experience that you can tell your father all about later. Besides the both of you need to learn how the girls mind works."

"Not to harp on your parade but we are running low on gas and are making a gas stop so if you want anything get your cash because I am not the piggy bank."

"We know Giles but we love you anyway."

"Buffy I can't reach one of the Texas slayers. I keep getting her family and they think I am a prank caller. The sister hung up on me 5 times she is very rude."

"Well just try again." Buffy was getting worried about this slayer because they had not been able to get in contact with her to explain her sudden surge in physical strength.

"Wait a minute all powerful witch can't find one slayer?"

"Xander, do you want me to throw fire bolts at you?" Willow was only half joking, but she knew that it would get his attention.

"She is going to throw brooms at him?"

"No Ron, you ninny real bolts of flame."

"She can do that?"

"Yes Ron, and she can control cadavers too." Dawn had a flash back to a time when Willow was evil and had sent zombies after her and Buffy.

"Can we drop the evil Willow talk, I still can't get a hold of this slayer. I'm going to do a search for her." Willow pulls up a missing persons report on the internet and starts reading. "Hey she was on a road trip with a friend and they checked in at Dallas two weeks ago and have not been heard from since."


	5. To the Rescue

**Without furthur ado, here's chapter 5 I hope you like it, it took me all day to write. As always I do not own any characters in this chapter except Vincent and Jelido.**

SG-1, along with Angel's team stood at the Stargate waiting for Daniel to dial Earth so they could return to Earth. The local villagers continue to thank the group for saving them from Hades. "Can we move it along?" Cameron was ready to get off this planet. Daniel presses the last of the glyphs and activated the gate then joins the rest of the group. "I wouldn't stand that close if I were you."

The gate activated and Angel and Spike immediately dropped to the ground to avoid the event horizon. "Bloody Hell!" Cameron entered the IDC and the entire group entered the Stargate.

They exit into a large underground cavern with crystal formations all over the roof and floor. "Whoa, who turned out the lights?" Cameron makes a momentary pause before continuing. "This isn't the SGC." Cameron was annoyed, but slightly fascinated as to how they had gotten there.

"Indeed."

"Teal'c, you have such a way with words. Daniel I thought we were going to Earth, why aren't we there?" Vala was really looking forward to what the Earthlings called a movie night.

"I don't know Vala. I entered the correct address like I have thousands of times before."

"Well then where are we and why is there no gate?" Vala quickly turned around as she asked the question, the rest of the SG team followed her actions also wondering the same question.

"I wouldn't be worried about a gate right now"

"And why is that Peroxide boy?"

"Because a large group of something is moving this way and from the sound of things their wearing chain mail or something close to it, and don't call me peroxide boy."  
The group jump behind a giant crystal formation and waited for the large group of about 25 demons to come marching around the corner.

When they came in to view the SG-1 team was shocked by what they saw. Each demon had feline ears and tail along with flaming armor, and an arm piece that looked similar to the Goul'd mind control device. "OK, this is different." Cameron began to enter a state of hysterics when Illyria interjected her two cents.

"They are an ancient demonic clan called the Abaddon rabbit clan. I banished them to a hell dimension no one could ever escape from."

"Yeah, that's what they said about Quor'Toth, and we know how easily Connor escaped from there." Angel began thinking about Connor and hoped that he had escaped for Los Angeles.

"Hey, we're on Earth." Cameron whispered to the rest of the group.

"What?" Vala's movie night began to looking a little brighter.

"Yeah, we're showing up on the GPS, were in New Mexico near some town called Red River." The group of Abaddon rabbit clan guards stops in front of another guard.

This guard was at least two feet taller than the rest of the guards and clearly in charge of the operations going on in the cave. "Have all the preparations been made for the sacrifice?"

The other guards all bowed their heads and one of the guards answered. "Yes my lord, the girl is secure but we have a problem."

"And that would be?"

"Well my lord the boy continues to break free of his restraints."

"Well then break his legs too. No wait; on second thought when our goddess arrives, she will need a pet. Put him in the cell for the transformation process.

"Yes my lord." the Guard bowed the the Abaddon rabbit Lord and turned back to his group. The group separated into two groups and departed down two different corridors.

"Illyria, why did you banish them to a hell dimension?" Angel was trying to size up the new bad guys.

"They were trying to take over my domain by bringing forth their leader Mendara the Goddess of feline vanity, she was an Old One and like me captured and placed in the Deeper Well. Somehow she escaped. It seems that they are going to sacrifice someone to complete what they could not so many years ago. They use their armor to their advantage. If you touch the armor, it can lock on to you and constantly shoot flames at you. The only way to destroy them is without touching them." Illyria turns to Cameron. "Your earth weapons, these firearms, will have no effect upon these enemies."

"Well then how do we stop them? Because that sounds like that's what you're going to do." Illyria turned to Cameron and looked at him as though she was reading his soul.

"We figure that out when we get there." Spike stood up and stealthily followed the smaller group of Abaddon rabbit guards.

The rest of the group quickly followed him all the while Angel was trying to stop Spike from doing something stupid. "Will you slow down?" Spike turned around to see the rest of the group running to keep up. "Spike, what are you going to do when you run into these guys?"

Spike stopped and turned to Angel. "Do you smell that?"

Angel began sniffing around. "That's blood, and its not human."

Spike smiled. "Exactly mate, one of them is hurt. I don't know about you but I've been stuck eating rats for three weeks a little demons not going to hurt me any, in fact it might just hit the spot."

"Um, Spike how are you going to get one of them if you can't touch them?"

"You forget mate, I can't touch their armor, so I won't." Spike could barely wait to sink his teeth into one of their necks and tasting the sweet elixir that would flow forth. Spike redirected his attention to a room that the group of Abaddon rabbit guards had just entered.

The room was lit with torches and shadows danced across the walls. The guards were standing in the middle of the room bowing to a statue. The statue could only be of Mendara, she had long fox like ears and are long fluffy tail. The statue of Mendara also seemed to be talking to the guards. "This girl will do perfectly for me to reclaim this planet."

"Yes your majesty, our duty is to you and your conquests." The group all responded before the guards broke up and went to stand at attention at the entrances to the room. As two guards approached Spike and Angel's hiding place, Spike noticed a girl chained to a rock behind the statue. She was quite tall and seemed to be unconscious.

Spike pointed her out to Angel who nodded and then turned back to the rest of the group. "OK, we found the sacrifice. She's chained to a rock behind the statue of Mendara. We need to save her, but we need a plan." Angel was used to taking control of situations, but Cameron was not used to someone trying to take over his job.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Cameron was regretting what he had asked as he asked the question because he remembered what had happened back in Galway.

"Someone grab the girl and the rest of us make the army dead." Angel looked around and picked up his sword and flail and turned to attack the enemy.

"Hold on Angel, something's happening." Just as Spike uttered the words the second guard group entered the room these guards were dragging another person this time a boy into the room. They dropped him in the center of the room. "What is going on?"

"Your majesty, we captured him attempting to escape again. This is the fourth time today, how would you like us to punish him?" The head guard was anxiously awaiting her response when Angel snook up behind the two guards at the entrance. Spike quickly mimicked his moves and stood behind the other guard. Slowly Angel and Spike moved their hands up to the guard's necks and in perfect synchronization broke the guard's necks instantly killing them. Once they were dead the armor stopped glowing with flames. Angel and Spike quickly moved the now dead guards behind a rock and waited for their next chance to lower the count of guards. Angel and Spike moved dogging behind rock after rock until they reached another entrance.

Cameron and Daniel began to inspect the armor when Gunn got an idea. "Hey guys hand me that armor." Gunn took several pieces of the armor and placed it on his arm insistently the armor began to glow again. Cameron and Daniel quickly handed Gunn the rest of the armor, and started putting Teal'c into the other set of armor. "OK, this could work."

"How so Charles Gunn?" Teal'c was hoping that a plan was coming with the new cloths.

"Well, we could bring in a captured intruder and use that distraction to take out a few more guards."

As Gunn began to formulate his plan, Spike and Angel stepped behind another set of guards and prepared to take them out. As they moved their hands up to the guard's necks, another set of guards came running in from a different entrance. Angel and Spike quickly jumped back down and hid behind the guards. The two guards continued their jaunt through the room and exited the room. Angel and Spike looked at each other wondering what that was all about when they noticed two guards standing at the entrance where they had started. Spike and Angel looked at each other wondering when an alarm was going to be sound when Angel realized that one of the guards had a tattoo that looked exactly like Gunn's. "It's only Gunn. Lets get moving." Angel and Spike retook their positions behind the guards in preparations to break their necks.

Gunn watched as Angel and Spike broke the second set of guard's necks and prepared to make his move. Once the bodies fell he grabbed Cameron and walked into the room quickly followed by Teal'c. The rest of the Daniel and Vala used the distraction to their advantage to get in a better position to get to the two girls. Illyria silently waited in the shadows for her chance to make a move. "Your majesty we caught this intruder in the hallways should we look for more, I'm sure there are more with him." Gunn hoped that the ruse would work. He watched as Daniel and Vala managed to get behind the rock that the tall girl was chained to.

Gunn pushed Cameron down on his knees next to the second girl in the middle of the room. "Stay calm, were here to rescue you." Cameron whispered to the girl. He hoped that this incursion would work out OK. The girl nodded to Cameron, as she understood what was happening.

"Take him back to his cell, we have intruders to find." the guards holding onto the boy picked him up and left the room. Angel and Spike had moved on to the third set of guards when an alarm rang out from a hallway.

Several guards came running into the room. "Your majesty, several guards have been found dead and their armor is missing." At that moment Gunn and Teal'c realized the gig was up because neither of them had cat ears or tails pointing out from their armor. Gunn grabbed the arm of the closest guard and pulled him over his head. Then Cameron pulled a knife out of his shoe and stabbed the guard in a clean fluid motion. Teal'c knocked the other guard onto the ground with his legs quickly over powering the guard. Suddenly the room was full of guards and Dainel and Vala began shoot their machine guns at the guards. It was just as Illyria had predicted, the guns had no impact on the guards. Illyria moved into the room unnoticed as the whole room broke out into battle. Illyria walked into the center of the room quickly dispatching guard after guard. When she made it to the center of the room more guards came running in and Angel and Spike were pushed back towards the center. They were quickly joined by Daniel and Vala as the whole group was pushed together. Spike noticed a hole in the defense and took the opportunity to escape the blood bath. The rest of the group followed Spike and quickly moved out of the room.

As soon as the group left the room, Mendara turned to the girl chained to the rock. "Begin the ceremony, before those intruders return." The remaining guards who did not chase after our heroic good guys turned to the girl and started chanting and moving around like an army of cats preparing to pounce on a rat.

Angel and Spike continued running through the hallways battling any guards they ran into. Cameron and Daniel headed up the back of the group shooting the guns that had no effect on the guards. As they were running, Spike and Angel saw a light at the end of the tunnel when they reached it they stopped. "Why did you stop?" Cameron asked.

"We can't go out there." Spike felt so unnerved he turned around preparing to run back into the lion's den. "Sunlight man, we'd be a pilled of dust."

Suddenly Daniel saw a figure moving through the woods. "Um guys we've got company." As they watched, the figure move through the woods Teal'c and Daniel began to recognize the walk and the tune the figure was whistling.

When the figure came into view, Daniel and Teal'c realized that it was none other than Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. He had once been their commander. Daniel quickly flagged him down. "Daniel what are you doing here? I'm on vacation hiking to a lake, why are you here? No wait how did you get here?"

Cameron was shuffling his feet when he looked up interject. "Sir, we have a foot hold situation here sir. There are two hostages inside the cave sir." Cameron turned to point to the entrance of the cave."

"That's a cave?" O'Neill was skeptical of the situation. "What are you guys doing in the mountains?"

Vala came walking out of the cave. "Um, Cameron, oh Jack your here, when did you get here? Anyway, the bad guys are headed this way and Angel and Spike have disappeared." Vala walked back into the cave and rejoined Gunn and Illyria battling the guards that happened to wander down the hallway.

"Well I was in the neighborhood. So, what are we looking at Ori, Goul'd?" O'Neill was looking passed Cameron into the cave.

"Actually it's something completely different." Gunn poked his head out of the cave. "Although I don't know what you're talking about. Guys the battle is just getting started." Just then, a giant flame came flying out of the cave. Gunn ducked down and barely missed the flames. "That was hot"

"Illyria, what was that." The group could hear Angel asking Illyria what was going on. The rest of the group moved into the cave.

"Angel, Spike, this is Brigadier Jack O'Neill." Cameron introduced O'Neill to the rest of the group."

"I thought your teeth would be sharper." O'Neill brought his sarcasm with him to this high elevation mountain. "You guys still haven't told me how you got here."

"Sir the wormhole opened up here sir. We have no idea how, but it did sir." Before Cameron could continue, Angel cut into the conversation.

"That's nice and all but we don't have time for formalities, those guys are going to sacrifice that girl to something. We need to stop the ceremony before something bad happens." Angel quickly ducked as another flame came shooting at the group. "Will somebody take care of that guy?" Angel turned to Spike as if to say let's get back to work but he didn't get the chance.

O'Neill walked up to the guard with his hands behind his back. "Hi, I'm kind of lost could you help me?" The guard turned to attack O'Neill when he pulled a lighter and insect repellent out from behind his back. He used the two items to create a flamethrower and burnt the guards face off before breaking his neck. "I guess not. Well that was kind of anti-climatic." O'Neill turned back to the group and returned to his pack. He started rummaging through his stuff until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a giant fishing tackle box and a pack of marshmallows. When he opened the tackle box he pulled out a hand full of hooks. He stuck the hooks in the marshmallows and grabbed his lighter.

"What are you doing?" Spike was confused as to what this guy could be doing with marshmallows and hooks.

"I'm going to us them as torches." O'Neill was ignoring Spike.

"You got any beer?" Spike knew a few things about flamethrowers.

"Yeah." O'Neill pulled a case of beer out of the pack and handed Spike two bottles. "You only get two."

Spike pulled out his cigarette lighter and took the lead. He began walking down the hallway and ran into the first few guards he used the beer lighter combination to blind the enemy then pulled the left over metal shards to ram into their heads instantly killing them. O'Neill and Angel followed quickly behind him. O'Neill was throwing the marshmallows and using the hooks to catch the guards then he light the marshmallows up with the lighter and bam instant torched guard. The smell of burning bodies was becoming unbearable when Spike ran out of beer to spit at the enemy. Angel still had his flail and sword. As he used the flail to crushed a guards head Spike called for the sword. Angel threw it over to Spike. Daniel found an inscription in one of the walls and began to translate it while Gunn fended off the incoming guards. "Can you hurry this up?" Gunn pushed a guard back and punched him. The guard fell to the ground and slowly got back up as other guards took his place. Illyria suddenly jumped into the fight and began to build a wall of bodies as she cut through them using her Tae Kwon Do like moves. Her skin broke any weapons the guards tried to us against her.

Spike looked over and watched as Guard after guard brought their weapons down on Illyria as she stood there doing nothing. The weapons shattered and fell flawlessly off of her, the Guards stared in shock as she grabbed them by the stomach and pulled out their intestines and threw them across the hall. "Remind me never to piss her off."

"Oh come on Spike you know she sees you as a pet. She'd only beat the crap out of you." Angel put his face on and bit down into the guard's neck. The Guard fell to the ground dead. "We have to be getting somewhere by now."

"Oh come on doesn't this remind you of Budapest. We haven't started anything yet." Spike turned to find no more guards standing in the hall. "Well maybe we killed them all."

At that point Cameron and Teal'c caught up to the main group with O'Neill's backpack. O'Neill walked over to the pack with sweet rolling off his face and neck. "Mitchel, do you have any explosives left?"

"No sir, Riley has what's left sir." Cameron began looking around for Riley. "Where is he?"

"Yes we haven't heard anything from mister I'm going to stake you if you don't tell me where Dracula is." Spike's resentment for Riley was beginning to resurface again.

Riley walked up and smacked Spike on the head. "Just because I'm not here doesn't mean you can insult me.

"Where have you been?" Cameron was slightly perturbed that Riley had not been with the group throughout the entire battle and hay fight.

"I went to the bathroom, when I got back you guys were gone then I spent the last hour wandering around this cave looking for you guys. I ran into a few guards and took them out. Oh, and that boy the guards were talking about is in a cage in a secondary room. The main room is heavily guarded. It looked like they brought in a battalion of mummified cat things with sharp pointy teeth." Riley shuddered as he remembered seeing the cat mummy things.

"Well, hand me your explosives." O'Neill reached his hand out to take them as Riley handed them over. "OK, I need..." O'Neill began to mutter as he rummaged through his pack. "Ah, there it is." O'Neill pulled out a magnesium flit lighter and began shaving away the magnesium. Then he took the swards of metal lying around from the shattered swords and stuck them into the C-4 Riley had. O'Neill took the three hand grenades and ducked taped them to the bomb. O'Neill put the magnesium shavings on a piece of sticky duck tape and added that to the bomb. "OK, now were ready."

"Should I be afraid of what you're going to do with that Jack?" Daniel was having serious doubts that the weapons of metal explosions was actually going to work.

O'Neill stood up and began walking down the hallway. "Which way to the mummy cat things, Riley?" Riley pointed down a second tunnel no one had noticed before and they were off to the main room. When the group got there virtually unnoticed, the sacrifice ceremony was in full swing. The girl chained to the rock had somehow been changed. She now had long fox like ears and a long fluffy tail just like the statue. The girl was bleeding badly from a head wound and several cuts on her legs. Instead of being unconscious like before, she was quite awake and screaming her head off as the priests preforming the ceremony cut into her again. The mummified cat things as Riley called them were standing in the center of the room. "Time to find out if this thing will work." O'Neill lit the magnesium strip on the bomb and lobbed it in to the center of the room. When it hit on of the guards, the group backed up and looked courteously at it. One reached down to touch it and the bomb exploded blasting all of the mummy cat things away. "Well that was cool, and it worked better than I thought it would." O'Neill slowly walked into the room. Spike followed him in and glided over to the girl on the rock. When he got there, the girl was unconscious again. He carefully ripped the chains lose from the rock and carried the girl down to the ground. Angel walked by the statue, which was yelling at the team. Angel stopped and with mace in hand pulverized the statue. Riley led the rest of the team into the secondary room where they defeated the remaining guards and freed the boy. Both of them had suffered severe injuries. The girl who was going to be sacrificed had one broken leg and the other one was severally fractured. The boy had somehow been transformed into what could best be described as a shape shifter.

When the group made it back to the entrance of the cave, darkness had settled on the mountain. Both had regained consciousness and were talking. The girl who looked like Mendara name was Jelido. The other boy's name was Vincent. "We were on a road trip when they jumped... us. We stopped... to get gas and ... they came out of nowhere." Vincent gasped out what he could remember, it turned out that several of his ribs had been broken but he was in much better shape than Jelido.

When Jelido was carried out of the cave by Spike, she looked around and realized that they were on a steep mountainside. "Were are we?"

"In Red River, New Mexico on a trail." O'Neill began to explain where they were to her when she cut him off.

"The mountain that way is Gold Hill." She pointed towards a tall mountain in the distance.

"How did you know that?" O'Neill was confused as to how she knew where she was.

"I've... hiked here... several times...before. Do you ... have a map?" O'Neill pulled a map out of his pack. Jelido looked at the map and O'Neill showed her where they were. She looked from the map and then up the trail. She did this back and forth motion several times before she spoke again. "There's a cabin... in a semi flat prairie... about two miles maybe more... from here. The cabin has... no roof or windows, but... I've survived there before."

"OK, do we try and make it to this cabin, or do we stay here and try tomorrow?" O'Neill had completely forgotten about the two vampires in the company.

"Um... we can't sit around all night, if we're not out of here before sunrise there's going to be two crispy piles of dust here." Angel felt he needed to remind O'Neill that he was in the world of the supernatural.

"Hey, I don't think we have even that much time. Her condition is going from bad to very bad." Cameron was trying to stop Jelido's bleeding but it was beginning to look dim. "We need to get her out of here as soon as possible."

"Well then I guess were moving out." Spike bent down and picked Jelido up and started moving down the trail. Angel half carried Vincent and started up the trail. Illyria, and Gunn helped Jack repack his pack and the group began to move up the mountain.

O'Neill pulled out his cell phone and dialed to SGC. "Yeah, put me thru to General Landry, this is Brigadier General O'Neill." In a few minutes, Landry was on the other side of the phone. "Yeah Landry, I was backpacking in the mountains and ran into our favorite team SG-1. Yeah I know I was backpacking and they were waiting for me up here. Look I need a few choppers to get us back to base, and they need to get here fast we have some injured people. No not any of ours, we rescued them. Yeah there's a field about two miles from our current position. Were going to try to make it to the field, there's a cabin there. I'll see you when you get here." O'Neill hung up the phone and continued hiking up the trail.

Jelido who was being carried at the front of the trail stopped Spike. "What is it, what's wrong?" Spike was concerned about the now half cat looking girl.

"Nothing, it's just the last time I was here it was covered in snow." Angel caught up to Spike and helped Vincent sit down. They waited until the rest of the group caught up to them. "We should almost be there." Although Jelido didn't want to think about what would happen if she was wrong. Angel picked up Vincent and the group continued up the trail. After a few minutes, the group reached an opening and slowly made their way towards a ram shackled cabin that Jelido had spoken of. Spike set her down inside the cabin, and Angel set Vincent down right next to her. When Spike stood up his shirt was covered in blood. "Is that all mine?" Jelido began to cry at the amount of blood on Spike shirt, mostly because she could no longer feel the wounds. In fact Jelido began to shiver as soon as Spike put her down.

"She's going into shock." Cameron quickly covered Jelido with the emergency blanket out of O'Neill's pack. Angel and Spike returned a few minutes later with several arm full's of wood. Gunn and Illyria ran out of the tiny cabin to get more. Teal'c quickly started building a fire in the attempt to warm her up. After a few minutes, she stopped shaking and re-stabilized. After another hour several helicopters showed up over the field. Within minutes, the whole group was safety in choppers and getting medical treatment.


	6. Overlord Protectorate

The city of Los Angeles had been plummeted into a hell dimension after Angel Investigations disappeared in the middle of a battle to determine future of the West Coast of the United States of America. Now the city was a burning inferno. Most of the human inhabitants now cowered in the remnants of their homes. The non-human inhabitants were having a party in the streets, well that was until some of the toughest demons took control of the city. Now it has been divided in to seven pieces each with its own lord working individually, but each lord answers to one lord. Ares the Overlord Protectorate, otherwise know to the people and demons that have been fortunate or most unfortunate to meet him, Lord God Ares destroyer of lives. There are few who are brave enough or stupid enough to stand up to him. All of those people who have stood up to him have ended up dead, well all but one. That one would be Connor, son of the vampire Angel otherwise known as Angelus. But Angel has not been Angelus for a while. Anyway back to the real world or hell dimension. Connor is the only person who has stood up to Ares and lived to tell the tale. But that is soon to change because Connor sits in one of Ares's under lord's cells awaiting Ares's visit of torture and most likely death. We now go to that cell that Connor sits in waiting for death to come.

In the cell, Connor sat seemingly unmoving. But Connor is a sly opponent. While Connor's guards sat there board to tears, Connor had escaped from his bonds and had begun sawing the bars with a small knife in his shoe. As he did this, he had taunted his opponents until they could take no more. There were three guards in front of his cell. The one he had managed to annoy the heck out of was Raoul. Now Raoul was a smart man, he knew that getting worked up over some prisoner was a waist of his time. But this prisoner was different than most, he just stared at the back of his neck which completely unnerved him. Every few minutes Raoul would turn to see if Connor was still staring at him, when he did Connor would spread a sly smile across his face.

When Valdirk the demon lord holding Connor prisoner decided to come torture Connor, Raoul moved to open the cell. As Raoul came close to Connor to open the door, Connor jumped up and through the cell bars, he had cut up. Raoul jumped back out of the way as Connor killed the other two guards with the knife in his shoe. Then he grabbed Valdirk, and threw him towards Raoul, and jumped out a nearby window. Valdirk turned to Raoul, "Bring him back dead or alive or don't come back at all. Oh, and Raoul if you don't comeback it's because your dead." Valdirk left the room after straightening his purple suite and fixing his hat.

Connor didn't stop running until he got back to the Hypertension Hotel where the members of Angel Investigations once met. As he approached the side door, he noticed a blond woman knocking on the door. After the second knock, she pulled out her gun. "Angel I know your there, you can't ignore me for ever... Fine I'm coming in." The blond woman slowly opened the door and walked into the room. As soon as she was through the door, she dropped to the ground to avoid a booby trap Connor had set up. Connor followed the blond woman into the building, except he came in through the window avoiding the booby trap. "Who, you scared me... Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I live here so your trespassing, so who are you?" Connor was preparing to strike the blond woman expecting her to be a decoy so that Valdirk could recapture him. Connor moved towards the bar and leaded against the bar.

The two starred at each other neither one of them moving until the blond woman finally asked "Where is Angel, I need his help. The town is in chaos and the police department is either dead or missing."

"Except for you." Connor checked the blond woman out noting that she had two guns on her and a police department jacket on.

"Yes, he's familiar with the 'evil things.'" The blond woman looks around hoping to spot Angel at any time. It has been a long time since she has even considered coming to this building.

"No, he's not here"

"Well, do you know when he'll be back?"

"He won't."

"What do you mean, he won't?"

"Do you have any clue what's going on?" Connor was getting annoyed by this back and forth banter.

"Yeah, 'evil things'" She stopped talking and glanced around "are running crazy around town, and it seems like a volcano has erupted in the city somewhere."

"No, Angel lost the battle. Los Angeles has been pulled into a hell dimension. Which one, I'm not sure but I plan on escaping. You still haven't told me who you are."

"My name is Kate, Kate Lockley. Angel helped me a few years back with several cases."

"I'm Connor, his son." Connor moved in one graceful step half way across the room to the circular red couch. He took a seat waiting for Kate to continue.

"I wasn't aware he could have kids." Kate seriously doubted what Connor was claiming. "Where's Cordy?"

"She's dead." Connor's eyes glazed over as his thoughts went to Cordy.

"So I guess I'm not going to get any help here am I?"

"Well I've got nothing to do besides kill Valdirk and Ares." Connor stood up and went to one of many weapons catch. He began to load up on sharp pointy objects as Kate explained her problem.

"Two days ago a few demons broke most of the death row inmates out of the downtown station. We've managed to recapture all but two. These two Angel helped put behind bars, so I was hoping he could help catch them again. Hopefully before they leave town."

"They can't go anywhere, unless they know how to create trans-dimensional rifts." Connor began walking towards a door in the back of the building. "Come on there's some other things I need." Connor walked into Angel's private office and pulled out the files on police cases Angel helped on. He handed the pile to Kate. "Which one's?"

Kate begins flipping through the cases and pulls two out. They were of a gangster accused of murdering his enemy's, and a street thug. Connor flips threw the cases then walked down the steps into the basement. In the basement Connor went to the back wall and pressed a hidden button and a door opened. The door opened up to the sewer and one of Angel's sports cars from Wolfram and Heart. Connor threw his stuff into Angel's Viper and got in Kate joined him in the front seat. "Where are we going?" Kate was confused why were they in the sewer and how were they going to get out? Connor ignored Kate and started the engine. It came to life and Connor hit the gas. They speed through the sewer system taking sharp turns and almost inviable passages. After a few minutes of turns and dips Kate felt like she was going to be sick, not that the roller coaster wasn't fun. Connor took a sharp turn and started driving up an incline. When they got to the top Kate realized that they were in a parking garage. "OK, that was a thrilling ride, but were are we?" Kate was hoping to get an answer this time.

"Wolfram and Heart."

"Why are we here?" Other than the fact that Wolfram and Heart had been these guys lawyers and they were very good at it, she saw no other reason to be here. Connor jumped out of the car. It was only then that Kate noticed the eleven other sports cars lined up where Connor parked. She followed Connor, her gun out expecting anything to happen. Connor walked up to a elevator and pulled out a key. He inserted the key and the elevator door opened. He got in the elevator and Kate quickly joined him. She stood there in the elevator noting the awkward elevator silence. When the elevator reached the destination the doors opened and Connor stepped out they were standing in a large office that could only be the presidents office. "How did you get the keys to the elevator?" Kate was looking around in disbelief at the size of the room and the luxuries in it. Connor walked over to a wall flipped a shot glass over and the entire bar flipped over to reveal more weapons. Kate walked past the large oak desk and same that the name plate said Angel was the head boss. Suddenly she felt she'd be betrayed, all those years fighting Wolfram and Heart and know he's running it. Kate was about to protest when Connor put a battle ax into her hands and walked out of the office into the main floor area.

Sitting at a desk a half story down was a blond woman who Kate recognized but couldn't put her name to her face. Connor walked up and began talking to her. "Harmony, I need you find the locations of these two men." He handed her the folders and waited.

"Sure, how long do you think we have before Valdirk figures out where we are." Harmony shuffled some papers around on her desk, picked up the folders and walked over to a bid screen TV that was hidden quite well against the color of the office wall. Upon further inspection Kate realized that there was a map of Los Angeles on the TV with several blips on the screen. Harmony scanned the documents from the folder into the computer at the screen and the computer began searching.


	7. Senior Partners

**I know this one is kind of short, but I wanted to get it posted. I had this idea this morning and decided that it would fit into the story line so here you go.**

**Some Reviews Please... I'm Begging. Don't make me Beg.**

Begin. All the problems started when they spoke those words.

Several cloaked figures were sitting behind desks in the shadows with a faint light glowing on their hands. They sat staring at a figure standing in the middle of the room completely bathed in an overhead light. It was mostly so he could not see them, for no one could lay their eye's on them, they were the Senior Partners. The most feared inter-dimensional/ galactic force to deal with, their evil radiated off them like a small piece of cheese and their reputation was scattered with the blood of their victims. Although one particular victim wasn't going down, and they had plans underway to crush said victim. The figure standing in the light knelt on one knee and awaited instructions. The Senior Partners voice was not one voice rather all of their voices combined together in a scary synchronization. As one talked, they all talked and no one interrupted them ever. Then they spoke those words. Begin. The figure in the middle of the room stood nodded and left the light.

Suddenly the room changed there was a bright flash and the Senior Partners were still sitting in their beloved shadows but the rest of the room was different in the middle was a giant pyre of privet limbs, there were several demons in cloaks adding more privet to the pile. Around the pile was a giant pit that was just deep enough for the demons heads to be seen as they dug it out. The pit circled the privet pyre and off to the side of the ditch was several tables with wax figures on them. These figures looked somewhat normal unless you actually looked at them. Then you would see that they were almost all demons. There were a few wax figures that weren't though, one looked surprising like Warren, and yet another looked like Snyder. Next to Snyder was a giant troll with a club and a wand in his nose. Somewhere else, there was a yellow rat and near that was a tall and scary wizard by the name of Voldemort. Off on another table was the Judge, the Mayor, Vocah, Darla, Drusilla, Holtz, Tezcatcatl, Lawson, and Polo the puppet.

The demons lit the pyre and removed themselves from the pit. Several monks in robes came forth and began to chant they cast a protective spell around the pit then several demons came forth and poured equal amounts of honey, milk, and wine into the pit. The demons by the tables came forth carrying the tables and carefully placed them in the pit, then they cut their right hands off and exited the pit. Drums began to pound out a rhythm and the demons began dancing and chanting. Slowly but surely the wax figures began to melt, and in their place stood the thing the wax doll represented. After half an hour, the demons in the pit regained the ability to move and the ritual was complete.

Suddenly all hell broke loss as demons killed demons. Snyder who was standing next to a Mountain Troll had the club dropped on his head and instantly smashed while the troll picked his nose. Warren jumped out of the pit only to be pushed back in by guarding demons. Darla and Drusilla looked around and quickly spotted several other old allies. The scene looked like an epic battle except that none of them were good.

"Silence!" that was all the Senior Partners had to say before the entire pit turned to face their new masters, the puller of the strings. "We expect results, the slayer and her allies are ruining our plans for the universe. And Angel manages to escape the hell dimension we created for him. They must be stopped and seeing as you have all failed somewhere perhaps you can all succeed together. Go forth to plot and plan their demise."

The Senior Partners were gone in a brilliant flash of light and the massive army was left to sort out the details. The room was in chaos once again as the big bads namely, Darla, Drusilla, Voldemort, The Judge, the Mayor, Ra, and several other Goul'd took control of the demon army dividing them out as they pleased. Voldemort and his death eaters gathered outside the pit, as Voldemort went to discuss what the Senior Partners had said. He was not one to take orders and he didn't know this Buffy.

Billy 'Ford' Fordham slipped into the meeting and when the rest of the 'Generals' prepared to kill him he interjected with the fact that he grew up with the slayer and knows a lot of her dark secretes. Drusilla remembered that her pet Spike didn't like him much and began to taunt him with disturbing children's fairy tales of long ago. Darla was enticed by the human's bravery or rather stupidity and decided to hear him out. She discovered a great many things about Buffy none of which could help her defeat her so she rammed a sword through Billy's chest and said her fair wells.

The Judge stepped over the body and the debate continued Gloyrificus had a great many plans all which required the rest of the Generals to bow to her mercy, and after a few long hours the group had gotten nowhere. Voldemort decided that he was going to go take over the wizarding world and tried to apperate out of the dark place but to no avail. So instead, he and his followers started blasting holes in the walls hoping that they would eventually escape. Finally Voldermort managed to open a portal back to Earth and his army left, soon followed by the rest of the demonic army.

On the other side the groups split up and determined their own ways of defeating Buffy and her allies each one vowing that they would be the ones to do it, well except for Voldemort he bagan to search out Harry Potter. The Goul'd's began searching for the SG-1 team and the base itself. It was only a few hours later when the army realized that they could not leave the town they were stuck in. One group wandered by a sign that read Welcome to Los Angeles.


	8. Reuion

The yellow school bus was racing west on I- 10 heading towards Colorado when Willow, who had been furiously trying to find a missing slayer, had Giles stop the bus. "Hey guys, I found her." Willow started to close books and shuffled papers out of the way.

"Where is she?" Buffy swayed back and forth to the motion of the bus as she approached Willow's makeshift table.

"Well, I was trying to find her with magic but that was a no go, I actually found her by cross-referencing her name on the Internet. I found a report about her in a top secret facility at a place called Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. I hacked into their system and found something called a Stargate, but the interesting thing is that they saved the slayer and a friend from being sacrificed in the mountains of New Mexico and still have her there." Willow pulled the plans of the compound up and began looking for entrances.

"OK, were making a detour to get the Slayer, what's her name again Willow?"

"Jelido, her name is Jelido." Willow continued searching the blueprints, she took her hands and pushed them thru the screen of the computer and her eyes went black as she completed a fast search of the entire compound. "I have a viable entrance now all we need is a plan."

--

Back at the secret compound known as Cheyenne Mountain the SG-1 team was waiting to have their debriefing from their last mission. They were just waiting on Samantha Carter to get there. She was coming back from Atlantis since she was no longer running the other facility. General O'Neill was sitting in the debriefing room with Teal'c, Vala, Cameron, Daniel, Angel, Spike, Illyria, Gunn, Vincent, and Jelido. Jelido was sitting in a wheel chair with her right leg propped up, her left arm was in a sling and her broken ribs were bandaged up. All of the cuts the priests had made on her body had healed and now she was waiting for someone to explain to her what happened. Spike kept glancing back and forth from the cat like ears on the top of her head to the fluffy cat tail on her bottom. Angel was impatiently waiting for this meeting to start. Riley walked into the room and took a seat. Shortly after, an alarm went off and a red light started blinking. Jelido made her best attempt at curling up into a ball and trying to block out the noise. O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 ran out of the room telling the rest of them to stay there.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Spike stood up and moved towards the door when he got there, there were two armed guards standing at the door. Spike turned around and went back to his seat next to Jelido. "I don't know what the ruckus is about, but could they turn off that bloody alarm?" The alarm turned off and the SG-1 team came back into the room followed by Samantha Carter a few minuets later. "Thank you, about bloody time." Spike was staring at the alarm talking to it as if it was alive.

"Everyone, this is Colonel Samantha Carter." Cameron walked to his seat and introduced everyone to Carter. After the introductions were complete they took their seats and the meeting began. Jelido was slightly board at the meeting, well until they started talking about a planet with a blue sun. She, like everyone else wanted to know how that worked.

"Well from what I can determine from my research, the sun on Galway lacks ultraviolet light like our sun has. This gives the sun a slight orange tent to it. Combine that with the extremely dense ozone that seems to be a much darker blue that ours and you get a blue sun." Angel, Spike, and O'Neill were confused by the science talk. It reminded Angel of Fred and how he failed to save her. "That also means that the sun has no effects on Vampires." Carter really wanted to get one of them in her lab so she sould study them, but that wasn't going to happen.

As the meeting moved on to the topic of Slayers, Jelido's ears perked up because now they were going to talk about her. "Long ago, before time three men strapped a scarred helpless girl to a rock and infused her with a demon heart so she could fight their battles for them because they were to pussy to do it themselves." Spike was staring at the glass of water he just finished drinking. "There is one in every generation chosen to fight the demons and vampires of the earth, and lov your one of them." Spike refilled the glass of water. "Man I need a drink, bugger."

"So, Jelido here is the new slayer, which means the last slayer died." Daniel was about to say more but Spike cut him off.

"No mate, Buffy's not dead. Back in Sunnydale, Willow did her mojo thing and turned all the potential slayers into slayers effectively altering the dimensional rift thingy." Spike looked up from his glass of water. "I had this dream that we were in Paris with Buffy. There was this light all around us and mixing, lots of mixing, and then she broke out of this cage and defeated the Immortal."

"Who's the Immortal?" Daniel wondered aloud.

"He's our arch-nemeses." Angel broke into the conversation. "Man I'm hungry, can I get some pigs blood or something?"

"Yeah, me to mate." Spike propped his feet up on the table only to have Cameron push his feet back off the table.

"So, I'm strong and supposed to kill demons? Right." Jelido usually would have thought that they were insane, except that this explanation made sense in combination with the weird dreams she'd had all her life, the sudden burst of strength she got a while back and now the cat ears and tail. She was pretty sure that they were telling the truth. "Then what does that make Vincent?"

Vincent had fallen asleep at the table and Spike took the moment to kick his shoe and wake him up. Vincent jumped awake and instinctively growled at Spike. "Well same to you mate. Wake up it's your turn at the show and tell table." As Vincent stopped growling he suddenly changed into a golden retriever. "Ok, that's new. He's a dog now."

Suddenly the alarm went off again, but this time the lights went off. When the emergency power came on Cameron realized that something was wrong because the Stargate was not active. "Ok, the powers out the gate's not under attack, what's going on?" Cameron was up and out of the door before anyone else could move.

"Well glade we could clear up that miscommunication. You hear that, the gate's not under attack. Bloody Hell that alarm is annoying!"

"Spike cut it out." Angel stood up and followed the rest of the Stargate crew out of the room.

"Well fine then, I'll just sit here." after a few seconds Spike got up and followed Angel out the door. He was quickly followed by Illyria, Gunn, Jelido and Vincent in Golden Retriever form. As they walked down one of the hallways, or in Jelido's case rolled, they came to an elevator. "Fancy that we found the elevator. Maybe it could tell us where we are." Spike's sarcasm was becoming annoying.

"Spike, we'll just turn around..." Angel was cut off by a noise emanating from the elevator. "What was that?" it was like something scraping the sides of the elevator, the noise got louder and louder until it suddenly stopped. After a few seconds a different noise started. This noise sounded more like someone was prying the doors open. Then the doors opened and a brown haired girl jumped out. When she stood up Angel and Spike immediately recognized her as Dana, the psychotic slayer who had cut Spikes hands off because she thought he killed her family.

"Well, that's a twist mate, that noise was little miss cut and saw here." Spike was going to continue his banter when Dana moved towards him. "No, I didn't do it." Spike's hands went into the air.

"Heart… and head. Stab the heart, cut off the head. Only way to be sure." Dana started to move in a circling motion like she was going to pounce Spike.

"No. No. No. That's not gonna lead anywhere good." Spike was about to turn and run when Dana stood straight up.

"Na, I'm just kidding." A wide smile spread across her face. "Although we were told you guys were in a hell dimension in Los Angeles. How'd you get here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Were is Andrew?" Angel craned his neck to see into the elevator.

"Andrew? Oh the half-twit who brought me to Paris, he's somewhere in Illinois."

"So, then who are you here with?" Spike was carefully approaching the subject. He noticed Cameron move his stun gun onto Dana. "I wouldn't do that mate. She could kill you before you could pull the trigger, not that wouldn't be amusing."

"Is this small skinny girl challenging Angel?" Illyria tilted her head a stared at Dana.

"No, should I be insulted by that comment? And who do you think I'm here with?"

"Buffy, please tell me it's Buffy." Spike started fidgeting then started jumping up and down.

"Is the target hostile?" Cameron was still waiting to get a clear shot.

"No, gitt, well if you piss her off, she might cut off your hands." Spike walked over to the elevator keeping his eyes on Dana then looks up and down the elevator.

A sound of someone being knocked out emanated from a nearby hallway and continued down the hall towards the group. Suddenly, an airman flew out of a room followed by Dawn and several other slayers. "Dana, there you are. You can't… Spike!" Dawn ran over to Spike and gave him a huge hug. When she let go, she was crying.

"Why does everyone cry when they see you?" Angel was becoming annoyed. Dawn turned to see Angel.

"Angel?" She walks over and gives him a small hug. "What? How?"

"Now, I know she's here. Where is she?"

Dawn looked passed Spike and Angel to see Riley. "Riley? Great now someone's getting hurt."

"Hey, kid." Riley responded with his half smile.

"I'm not a kid. I'm a…"

The sound of heels on the tile floor could be herd clicking to the beat of someone walking down the hall way. Then there was a pause, the sounds of someone getting the tar kicked out of them and then the footsteps continued. When the owner of the footsteps came around the corner Spike froze in terror, He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her.

"Buffy, look who I found!" Dawn walked over to her sister.

"Spike!" Buffy went to give him a hug when she saw Angel. "Angel!" She hugged both of them at the same time. When she opened her eyes she saw Riley. "Riley? Why are you here?"

"The half-twit saved us, strangely enough from Galway." Spike smiled and moved out of the reach of Buffy's hands. "Told you'd get in trouble for doing more secret government stuff." This time Spike was talking to Riley

Buffy ignored the comment. "Spike and Angel in the same room, and not fighting, my eyes must be deceiving me."

"Does this skinny girl wish to challenge Angel?" Illyria asked Gunn, she wanted to know if she could beat someone up.

"Your Illyria, and Gunn," Buffy motioned to them both. "Then Wes really is dead, why'd you go up against Wolfram and Heart without me?"

"How did you?" Angle and Spike asked the question in unison.

"Whistler." There was a slight pause "Did you know he worked for the powers. I mean really he could have said something. I was there watching you guys taking them on, were you really going to kill the dragon?"

"I was going to, wait I don't remember attacking, the last thing I did was claim the dragon, then we were on another planet." Angel was waiting for an explanation.

"Whistler astroprogected me to Las Angeles as Wolfram and Heart opened a hell mouth and then pulled it out of our reality. You guys really pissed them off. Anyway Whistler told me that you guys wouldn't die. There was this light shinning half child thing with us…"

Spike cut into Buffy's explanation of what happened. "There was mixing, I remember mixing. And a battle and then you dead and then not dead." Spike was holding back tears. Angel turned and face a wall as he recomposed himself.

"Yeah, anyway after we kicked the Immortal into a different dimension and kept those hell gods out we picked up the slayers and started this way, stopping and getting any along the way. Which is why we are here."

"Why did we have the same dream?" Angel had a horrified look on him face once he realized that the dream Spike had was the same dream he'd had.

"Because it wasn't a dream, Whistler said that the balance of good and evil had been tilted in the bad guys favor. It was so far that the Earth was being lost to the demons and the powers weren't ready for that to happen. I'm not sure what they did but it worked, and we're all alive." Buffy was waiting for some kind of acknowledgment from the two when O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 arrived in the hallway.

After a long talk that almost ended with Buffy sitting in a "Guest Quarters" or prison cell, O'Neill decided that charging Buffy with any criminal act would be a waste of him time. He did however want to know how they'd gotten in without tripping the alarms until Dana got in the elevator. Buffy had to explain about the last time she'd snuck into a secure facility to save a certain military base that Riley had previously worked for, which was why she was court marshaled for disobeying a direct order. After all the confusion about the break in was settled SG-1, Angel's team, and Buffy, Dawn, Dana, Willow, Xander, Giles, and Faith went to the debriefing room. The rest of the Slayers went back to the bus where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting. After a very long debriefing, resulting in Buffy's team staying at the base over night to continue the discussion in the morning, Angel's team and Buffy's team sat down to catch up on all the latest happenings in Los Angeles.

"Were to start?" Angel was asking himself, as Willow, Buffy, and Dawn took a seat in near by chairs. Spike was leaning against a wall and Harry and his crew had taken seats on the floor. Several Slayers had gathered around to hear about the battle, and Xander was talking to Gunn about fighting techniques.

"How about you start with why Willow had to go a put your soul back in you." Buffy was quite upset that all of her friends had failed to mention this little fact along with many others while they were fighting in Paris.

"Well, that really goes back to when I left Sunnydale and went to Los Angeles." Angel took a minute to think the story though. "I ran into Cordy, and a guy named Dole. You remember Dole, right?" Buffy made a node that she did and Angel continued. "Well Dole sacrificed himself to stop the pure blood demons from going on a crusade and using this light thing to clines the world of human blood by jumping into it." Angel took another moment here. "Anyway before he died he gave Cordy his ability to see the people I'm supposed to save." Angel stopped again because Dawn looked confused. "He got visions from the Powers that Be telling me who to save. They never really were that clear though. Cordy got the visions and splitting headaches to go with them. Apparently the visions were never meant for a human to have. The visions gave her a brain tumor, and her idea of fixing the problem was to go to Skippy and have him make her a half demon. She did not ask anyone she just did it. When she ascended to the higher plane, this prisoner of the Powers that Be managed to get into her body because she was half demon. The demon took control of her and somehow she ended up back at the Hotel. She didn't have any memories of what had happened."

"Wait, you just let her ascend?" Buffy was shocked to learn this.

"No, I was trapped at the bottom of the ocean. Long story, well I guess I left it out. Two years after I left Sunnydale this lawyer named Lindsey came into the office asking for help to quit Wolfram and Heart."

"That's when Cordy called asking how to hack into their system." Willow was pleasantly amused that she knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, anyway when it came to the end instead of getting out they promoted him and gave him a pay increase, and put him to work to destroy me by any means possible. He had a Co person to help him do it, her name was Lilah. They brought Darla back from the dead as a human." Angel took a second to pause here as Gunn began to pay attention to the story. "She messed with my head a lot."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Gunn was now fully paying attention, as was the rest of the room.

"She was dying of syphilis, Wolfram and Heart's doing so they could control her. Anyway I had to save her because that what we do. I did this trial thing to get her a second chance, which after I finished the stupid thing they tell me that she's already living her second chance and they can't do anything for her." Angel paused for a brief minute. "When we got back to this dimension Lindsey jumped us with those stupid commandoes and got Drusilla to turn Darla."

"Bloody Hell, I missed it. Was this before or after I came to town after the ring?"

"After, Spike long after. Anyway they went all destruction and chaos on me."

"Angel locked them in a wine cellar with all the lawyers from Wolfram and Heart and let them eat them. Then he tried to burn them with gasoline." Gunn cut in to give the group the short version of Angel's very long tail. Buffy got this look of shock that quickly disappeared from her face.

"Anyway after that Wes decided that I'd lost it and I fired them all. After the fire thing Dru and Darla left."

"Yeah, Drusilla came to Sunnydal after Spike." Buffy cut into Angel's sob story.

"I killed he, mate."

"After Dru left…"

Gunn cut into the story. "He got it on with Darla." Buffy smacked Angel and then let him continue the story.

"I had an epiphany, it really doesn't matter how many people I save. Nothing I as Angelus can ever be forgiven." Angel started brooding and Spike threw his shoe at Angel to get him to continue. "After that the gang got back together, Cordy started get these visions that were painful, and sometimes plain wrong. It turned out that Wolfram and Heart was behind it. We solved that problem only to have Cordy sucked through a portal to Pylea, they made her their Princess."

This time Xander cut in "What and you're shocked and amazed, she already thought she was queen of Sunnydale."

"We saved her from getting killed, and then Buffy died and then came back. Then Darla came back. She was… She was carrying my unborn child." This time Buffy did nothing she was not only as shocked as the rest of the room but she was ready to cry. "She staked herself so Connor could be born, then Holtz kidnapped him with help from Wes."

"Hold on mate, Connor, the kid from the training room. The one that had the hots for Illyria?"

"Yeah, that was Connor. I'll get to that. Holtz took him to Quor'Toth. It's a hell dimension; no one had ever escaped from it until Connor did. The time flow there is different. He was gone a month and when he punched his way back into this dimension he was eighteen. Needless to say all he wanted to do was kill me. He never trusted me." Angel looked up to see all eyes on him and a questioning look from the Slayers who had no clue who Holtz was. Picking up on this Angel decided to explain it. "Holtz raised my son to know everything I'd done as Angelus."

"Hold on Angel, how Holtz get here, to this time? Didn't he die a long time ago?" Buffy was confused on the how of the mater.

"Sahjhan, a time demon convinced Holtz that there was a prophecy that he would kill Darla and Angelus two plus years in the future. Holtz jumped the time line to kill Darla before Connor was born, because there was another prophecy that said that Connor would kill Sahjhan. Sahijan went back in time to change the prophecy that said Connor would kill him to say the father will kill the son. Basically Sahjhan made the whole thing up to cover his but, which didn't work. Connor still killed him. Wes thought the prophecy that was altered meant I was going to kill Connor and he stole Connor and handed him off to Holtz. Then he got his throat slit and no one would talk to him. When Connor came back, Holtz followed him. Holtz got this girl that was helping him kill him so it looked like I had done it, which set Connor off. Needless to say Connor was looking for any excuse to kill me." Angel took another moment to collect his thoughts. "Then Cordy ascended to a higher plane, and Connor locked me in a cage at the bottom of the ocean with Wes's help. They let me sit their all summer while they pretended to look for me. At the end of the summer they pulled me out, and Cordy came back from the higher plane, but with no memory of who she was or anything. Lorne did a memory spell which didn't work so great, but Cordy got her memories back. Shortly after that she moved in with Connor, and this beast guy showed up. He dropped fire bolts from the sky and blotted out the sun. We found out form Wolfram and Heart that one of us knew the Beast. Wes figured out that it was Angelus. Cordy talked me into it and they built a cage in the basement. After a shaman took my soul, the Beast real master Cordy, stole it and then released Angelus. She killed Lilah and made it look like Angelus had done it. Wes broke Faith out of prison and she came and caught Angelus. And Willow put my soul back in, Connor at this point had been completely manipulated by Cordy full believed that Willow was going to, actually I'm not sure what crap she spun him to get him to try to kill me. Anyway Faith kicked his ass for like the third or forth time. They left to go fight the First Evil. As soon as they were out the door Cordy came down the stairs looking eight months pregnant. A few days later I pieced together that she was the master pulling all the strings. When the thing was born Cordy went into a coma. It turned out that the prisoner of the Powers orchestrated the entire thing to create a vessel to escape into this dimension. Fred called her Jasmine, anyway she had this thing. We couldn't help but be enchanted by her. She said she was going to rid the world of evil. Somehow some of her blood got on her blouse, which Fred tried to scrub clean. In the process she came in contact with the blood which broke the spell. Eventually we all came in contact with her blood or Cordy's blood. Jasmine was able to see through her followers eyes and control them, what they did, what they said, and the way their voice sounded. It was creepy. We ended up hiding in a tunnel after we tried to leave town which didn't work. We ran into the demon from another dimension, he kept saying he worshiped her first. I went to the dimension, found the keeper of the word, and brought back the head of the guy who knew the word. I cut his mouth open and he said the word the spell was broken and the town descended into chaos. Somewhere in the chaos, Connor found Jasmine and killed her. After that he went off the deep end. He tried to blow up Cordy, himself, and a mall full of shoppers. So I made a deal with Wolfram and Heart. They erased his memories, gave him a different life, and I went to work for them. Which culminated at the end of the year with us taking out the black thorn, which were the guys in charge of making sure the Senior Partners apocalypse is going according to plan." When Angel finished this really long narrative of the past five or some years to Buffy he sat back in his chair waiting for some kind of response. Buffy stood up and rushed to the bathroom to throw up.


	9. The Past and Present

Vicki Nelson and Henry Fitzroy were sitting in her office

Vicki Nelson and Henry Fitzroy were sitting in her office. Henry wanted to know what was so important that he had to leave the safety of his apartment before the sun had set. Coreen was looking through several very thick dusty books that all dealt with mystical portals. "I thought you learned your lesson the last time you tried to use black magic." Henry did not like the fact that Coreen was looking through the musty old books, but what unnerved him was that she sum-what understood it. Of course she had this other book with her that explained a lot of the words in the books she was mulling over. Henry thought it was the Dictionary but when he flipped the book it was Limns Terms for Technical Mumbo Jumbo of Inter-dimensional Portals, the author was someone named Winifred Burkle. The name meant nothing to Henry; he just assumed that it was some old woman who practiced the dark arts. That was until he saw her picture on the inside of the book. She was quite young and she had a big smile. The dedication page said that the book was dedicated to the people she helped, the friends she'd made along the way under that it said that she'd died fighting the good fight and a bunch of other ting that made no sense to him. Coreen tried to take to book back from Henry with little success as her flipped through it; a lot of the pages had weird calculations on them. Henry couldn't make heads or tails of them. He was about to give Coreen the book back when he noticed that the publisher was Wolfram and Heart, and that it was published in Los Angelus. Henry knew Wolfram and Heart, he knew from personal experience that the law firm was pure evil, so why did they publish the book saying that this girl died fighting the good fight? Henry pondered this dilemma as he passed the book back to Coreen.

"Thanks, I can't make heads or tails of any of this with out this book." Coreen turned around and continued flipping back and forth jotting down notes and jumping to other dusty books. Henry turned to Vicki wondering what he was doing there in the middle of the afternoon.

"Look I know it's early for you and all, but I can't get a hold of my cousin, she was supposed to call me a few weeks ago about a case. I thought she'd gotten hung up in a case and forgot, I've left her several messages on her phone. I had no reason to think anything was wrong until I walked by a news stand this afternoon and saw this." Vicki handed Henry the newspaper. It was one of those papers that reported on alien crash landings and Big Foot. The headline showed a giant crater, and the caption read Los Angelus Missing. The story itself speculated that the city had been taken away by an alien which was ridicules. Henry dismissed that explanation immediately, what he did not dismiss was that it was the only town to go missing. On the inside of the paper there was another picture of a different crater, this time of the town Sunnydal. The United States Government claimed that the town was hit by a meteor and was destroyed. The thing that caught everyone attention was that there was no debris, or scorch marks. "Look I want to go there and try to figure this out." Henry knew that Vicki was not going to back down, well not without a lot of talking. "I want you to come with us, I think the town was sucked into a different dimension."

"No" Henry turned and faced away from Vicki still looking at the photos of the craters. It wasn't that he was afraid or anything, it's just that it wasn't his territory. He knew who ran that town, and if it was sucked into an alternate dimension then he knew who put it there. "You're not going." Henry had made up his mind for Vicki and he'd go to hell before he let anything bad happen to her.

"Look my cousin, she had a friend in their. She said he fought demons and stuff. Well not specifically she alluded that he fought demons. She said that he helped her find a mass murder that was carving crosses into peoples faces." A look of sheer horror spread across Henry's face. He walked over to Vickie's computer, moved her out of the way and began searching. It wasn't long before he'd found the case file on the computer. Unfortunately he couldn't get in to read the file. That was when Coreen called a friend and walked Henry through hacking the file. In a matter of minutes they had the case file along with all of Vickie's cousin's notes. That was when Henry learned that her name was Kate Lockley, he also discovered that she was a detective as was her father until he was killed. In the file was mostly speculations and cross references, what amassed Henry was that she had come to the conclusion that it was a vampire by tracking the killings back almost a hundred years. Half way through the file Kate began to mention a contact name Angel. At first she believed him to be the killer, but later discovered that it was a different vampire, albeit one he created. Most of the stuff was not filed as the official report. The official report stated that the murder had committed suicide by lighting himself on fire. Henry did not remember an Angel from his past but he did remember Angelus. That creature terrified Henry. Angelus was the only vampire with the skill cunning and guts to set Mendoza after him, although he probably deserved it, because it was he who sent Holtz after Angelus in the first place. That was to keep Holtz from suspecting anything about himself. Henry pushed the thought to the back of his mind and began looking for this Angel character on the internet. It wasn't long before he found several references to him in the police archives. One of the first things Henry found was a warrant that had been out for his arrest that was later called back. It was put out because he was suspected of aiding and abiding a felon. As Henry went through the list of cases where his name popped up, Corren and Vicki changed from one set of old dusty books to another. Vicki pulled out a whole new set, this time on vampires and they set forth looking for this Angel guy. Vicki was sure that they would find him if he was a vampire.

Henry was still reading down through the cases when something caught his eye. "He runs his own privet detective agency. It's called Angel's Investigations." Henry opened another page to the internet and began searching for the company. While that was running he went back to the case files. Most of them said he helped in an investigation in some form or another. The last case that mentioned Angel was Kate's father's murder case. From what Henry could deter her father was murdered by a vampire. She shortly cut all ties with Angel and tried to overdose. That he found out on a medical record. He also discovered that Angel brought her into the hospital. After that case she never mentioned him again. Henry flipped back to the investigation agency search and quickly found several references to it. About three or four links down was a website. He clicked on it and the official web site popped up. In the middle was one of those movie things that humans liked to put on the computers. Henry clicked it and a commercial started. There was this guy on it talking about low rats and a girl's voice from behind telling him that it was rates. The gut was Irish, Henry could tell that much from his voice. Vicki and Coreen came over to watch the video again. After it was over the second time Henry found the address for the place. They kept searching through the web site trying to find any information they could. Coreen noticed a link Henry and Vicki didn't and made Henry click on it. When the page loaded, it introduced the employees of Angel Investigations as were as a picture. The first thing Henry noticed was that the book they had been using to cross reference dimensions that was written by Winifred Burkel who worked at Angel Investigations. They was a picture of a man named Charles Gunn, he was a black man who looked like he could handle him self in a fight. He was decked out in baggy clothes and a light shinned off his bald head. The next picture was of a British man named Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, he looked like a librarian with a dorky vest and a hug grin across his face. He looked like he'd never seen a battle in his life. The next person was a young woman name Cordelia Chase, she had short blond hair that came to her ears. She had a nice smile. After her was a man named Loryn, his picture was not there and there wasn't much about him under it. After that was a man who looked to be in his twenties, under the picture was the name Angel. Nowhere on the page did it mention vampires or anything supernatural, except the video. That talked about paranormal activities all through it. When Henry saw the picture he immediately recognized the man as Angelus. "This can't be right."

"What?" Vicki looked up from the very handsome man's picture.

"That's Angelus." Henry pointed at the screen as her backed up from the computer. "I have to go get some stuff, I'll be back." Henry was out the door before either one of them could protest.

"Who's Angelus?" Coreen asked as she stared into the eyes of the vampire.

"I don't know but he's got Henry jumpy so we should find out, and quick. I don't want any surprises."

"What like this guy showing up?" Coreen hoped he would show up. He was hot, and she knew Henry wasn't going to turn her, maybe this guy would.

Vicki started flipping through the books for Angelus while Coreen tore her eyes free of the picture and began researching Angelus.

By the time Henry returned, Vicki had surmised that this guy was not someone you wanted to meet. He cut his way across Europe leaving a bloody massacre at just about every location he went to. She found references to three other vampires he traveled with, Darla, Drusilla, and William the Blood otherwise know as Spike. She remembered something about William the Bloody from her European history but it was vague. There was something about bad poetry. She was trying to remember when she flipped the page and found her answer. It turned out that his poetry was so bad people called him William the Bloody, and after he was turned he tilled all the people who made fun of him by ramming railroad spikes through their heads. "Yuck." The page had pictures and everything. Vicki flipped the page again. This page talked about more murders and massacres. The next page didn't. It talked about Gypsies something halfway down the page caught her attention. The book was slightly faded but from what she could make out Angelus had killed a gypsy and her clan cursed him with a soul. After that he stopped killing all together, he left the group he ran and went to the Americas.

Coreen had found just about the same information on the internet. So they were surprised when Henry came in with lots of weapons and several crates. "What's all that for?" Vicki was staring at the large crates that looked like they could house a lot of weapons.

"You wanted to go there, Angelus is there. If he realizes I'm there were all dead." Henry began to polish a sword.

"Yeah, hold your horses. He's a good guy now." Vicki pushed the book into Henry's hands. "Read up."

Henry scanned the page till he got to the part about a soul then he stopped. "It could be a trick."

"Not likely." Coreen peaked her head out from behind the computer. I've found seven separate sources that conform that one."

Henry went to the computer and read through the sources.

"It looks like he's actually a good guy." Vicki was trying to calm Henry down.

"A did a back trace on the investigations page. They've been in business for the past five years, except last year. They took over Wolfram and Heart. It's a law firm." Coreen answered Vicki's question before she could ask it.

"That proves he's evil. Wolfram and Heart is evil." Henry was looking for a reason to take all the weapons with them. "What else would make Kate stop talking to him?"

"That makes no sense, if he was Angelus he wouldn't have let her live. I've been reading up on him Henry. He would have tortured her and probably have come all the way to Ontario just to kill me because it would have hurt Kate." Vickie made her point. But Henry still wanted to know why he went to work at Wolfram and Heart. He was about to ask when Coreen pulled up a report from Wolfram and Heart. The basics of the letter she found stated that the entire facility had been turned upside down, clients were being dropped left and right because they were evil. It also alluded to several people being fired or beheaded for actions that violated the new rules in place at the law firm. From what they could determine Angel and his team had turned the evil branch of Wolfram and Heart around and were doing lots of good with it, well that was until the whole city disappeared.

"So, are we going?" Coreen needed to know if she should start packing a bag for their next case. Vickie looked at the computer screen once more. The sun had set and Henry was out feeding.

"Yeah, were going, but your not. It's too dangerous." Vickie hoped the tone she used would discourage Coreen from fighting her on the matter, but she was wrong.

"You mean that's its dangerous for all of us. If you can handle it then I can." Coreen and Vickie argued until Henry returned with a small bag of clothes and the keys to a car.

"Where'd you get the keys?" Vickie was sure she'd never seen Henry drive. For that matter she wasn't even sure he could drive.

"There mine. I just haven't needed them until now. Come on, if we leave now we'll be able to follow the setting sun across the country to Los Angelus."

"Um, question. How do we get the weapons across the border?" Coreen didn't want to be thrown in prison because she tried to sneak weapons across the American border.

"Who said we were using the roads?" Henry put on a big smile and started carrying crates out to the car he claimed was his.

"Well if he expects to fit all that in it, it had better be a tank." Coreen responded as Henry shut the door. Vickie quickly grabbed a bag of clothes and started taking things to the car while Coreen went to get her stuff. When Vickie got out to the car, Henry had taken several loads. The car wasn't a car at all. It was a Grizzly Armor Vehicle General Purpose. It had six wheels and the people sat on top of the vehicle. The guns had been taken off the Grizzly to make some more room.

"Whoa, well it's not a tank." Vickie walked around the vehicle; it was painted in black camouflage and had bullet proof plating all over it. "So, that's why you've never used it."

When Coreen got there they loaded up and were on their way. Driving down the street was weird. Cars were pulling out of their way and staring as they passed. When they finally got out of the city and into the country it was well past midnight.

"Not to put a damper on this mission, but what are we going to do when the sun comes up?" Vickie was pretty sure that Henry hadn't thought this through.

"There's a lid on the drivers seat. It's completely dark in there, so I'll be fine as long as you don't open the lid." Henry was sitting in one of the gunner seats watching the terrain. While Coreen drove the over sized SUV Vickie and Henry went over the last time she'd heard from Kate. From what they could determine the entire city disappeared in a blink because all of the TV stations went out at the same time. What was being reported was interesting. One station was showing a giant demon walking down the street and dragons flying through the streets. Henry was glade they decided to bring the weapons, if there was a dragon in Los Angeles it was going to be hard to kill it.

As Coreen was driving Henry yelled down to her to turn off the road and drive through the woods off to their right. After two hours, Coreen stopped the Grizzly and switched places with Vickie as Henry checked the gas levels. Vickie took the drivers chair and drove across the US - Canadian border.


	10. Superhero

The figure walked down a dark, dirty alley. Trash was lying along both narrow buildings. She noticed the broken fire escape on her right. She thought she heard a noise and quickly turned around. After deciding that nothing was there she turned backed down the ally and continued to walk. She began to get an eerie feeling as she walking down the alley. She turned behind her and looked again. When she turned back around this time there was a man standing in front of her. He had baggy clothes and a baseball cap on that covered his face in shadows. It took her a second to realize that the man carried a knife. She screamed and turned to run only to run into a tall well dressed man who was very muscular. He grabbed the woman and pushed her behind him. The shorter man with the knife dove for the woman's savior. He quickly moved out of the way at a blinding speed. If she hadn't been watching, she probably wouldn't have seen him move. The man with the knife stumbled towards the woman. She screamed and ran out of the alley. The shorter man took two steps toward the end of the alley, only to be caught by the taller man. A couple of minute's later two police officers were walking by a dark alley when a man was thrown out of the alley. The woman who had been attacked was with the cops and identified the man who attacked her.

The next day at the Daily Planet Clark and Lois were assigned to investigate the suspected disappearance of Los Angelus. After several hours of research that was conducted on the internet they were no closer than when they started. Lois has been looking at what had happened at Sunnydal when something struck her eye. "Clark look at this. This girl burned down her school in Los Angelus because 'it was full of vampires', then she moved to Sunnydale and at her high school graduation she was suspected of blowing up her second high school. She was going to the community college when the town disappeared off the face of the Earth. Daddy general was in the basic area when it happened. He's not saying anything other than a meteor hit the town."

"Even if a meteor did hit Sunnydale, there's no way that one took out all of Los Angelus. There was no warning. The city was there one minute and gone the next."

"Well what are you suggesting Clark? That the city just grew legs and walked off."

"No Lois, but what ever happened in Los Angelus she probably has some idea as to what it was."

"Right Clark, there's just one problem. Well actually it's several." Lois was still sitting at the computer.

"What do you mean?" Clark got up and came over to Lois's computer. "Well she was admitted to the same mental institute that Chloe's mother was after burning down her first high school. On top of that she has a death certificate."

"So she's dead?" Clark was a bit surprised.

"No… the death certificate was receded…"

"So they thought she was dead, but she wasn't." Clark began to think about Chloe.

"After that she became the guidance councilor at the new high school. She was doing a pretty good job from what I can tell. After the town disappeared she showed up all over Europe. The last place was Paris where there were reports of the sky turning red and one of the richest men in Europe's mansion was completely destroyed. So every where she goes things get destroyed." Lois didn't know what to make of this.

"If she was doing this, how did she turn the sky red?" No one noticed that Chloe had come into the room, but they turned when she asked the question.

"I'm not sure, but what's her name?" Clark had decided that he should find her and figure out what happened.

"Um… her name's Buffy, Buffy Summers." Lois read the name off the computer. Chloe watched as Clark raced out of the room. Lois turned around to face Clark only to find only Chloe standing there.

On Clark's way out of the state he stopped in at his house. Surprisingly his mother Martha was there. "Hi mom." Clark greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Clark, what are you up to?" Martha knew he was up to something; he was always up to something.

"Not much, I was assigned to figure out what happened to Los Angelus." Clark was about to go upstairs when he stopped. "Mom, does the name Buffy Summers sound familiar? I know I've heard it somewhere, but I can't remember where."

A smile spread across Martha's face. "She's your cousin. Before you came to Earth, one of your other cousins was sick. She was in the Metropolis City Hospital. Buffy and her parents came to stay with us while she was there. She died of a rare child's disease. She was in the room when it happened… About eight years ago her mom Joyce called to tell us that she was in college. A year later Joyce died of a brain tumor."

Clark stood there for a few seconds letting the information sink in. "That was the year I found out I was an alien right?"

"Yeah, it was."

Clark took a few more seconds at the bottom of the stairs before going up them. At the top of the stairs he went into is room. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he knew he was looking for something. After a few minutes of throwing things around Clark's cell phone went off. "Hello… No Chloe I haven't left the Country. I'm in my room… No… She's my cousin." Clark hung the phone up and ran back to the news room.

"Where'd you go?" Lois had checked half the building looking for Clark.

"I… I was in the …bathroom." Clark stumbled over his words.

"For half an hour?" Lois knew Clark was lying.

"No, I was on the phone with my mom."

"Ok, Smallville whatever you say." Lois turned back to the computer. "I found out that Buffy came back to the States." Lois was hoping that Clark was listening. "I think she got on a bus and… headed to Los Angelus." Lois looked up with a frown on her face.

"What?" Clark looked up at Louis.

"She went south across the southern border before heading towards Los Angelus. That makes no since. Why would Buffy go south instead of west?"

At that moment Chloe walked into the room with a thick file. "He guys, what's going on?" Clark was leaning over Lois's shoulder looking at the screen when Chloe walked in. He awkwardly stood up and went back to his side of the room and looked out the window.

"You said she got on a bus right?" Clark was looking out the window at two school buses that were parked across the street. Clark wouldn't have thought anything of it except that only girls were getting off and they all looked older than high school students, that on top of the fact that they all looked like they came for several different countries, set red flags off in his head. "What was she doing in Europe?" Chloe and Lois came over to the window to see several young girls steep off the buses. One woman stepped off the first bus. She was tall she had red hair and a tattoo on her arm. Behind her was a man. He was bald and looked familiar. Louis saw the man and went back to the computer.

"The guy… he was the principle at Sunnydal high." Lois began to read off his profile she'd found when looking up Buffy earlier. "His name is Robin, Robin Wood." Clark turned and started to walk out of the room. "Whoa, Smallville where you going?" Lois stopped Clark.

"Lois, Buffy's my cousin. They" He pointed out the window "Might know where she is, and if they don't they may know how to get in contact with her."

"So ask them, and get the information?" Lois did not look surprised by his deduction. "Fine, but were coming with you." Lois and Chloe grabbed their purses and followed Clark out the door.

When they got the ground floor Clark looked around before going out side. Once outside they quickly looked both ways before heading towards the buses. When they got there, there were several girls standing in front of the bus. Clark looked around for the red head. "Hey, tall dark and… very handsome." Clark turned around to see the red head in black leather standing behind him. "Back away from the girls, or I'm going have to get ruff." She motioned for the girls to get on the buses. Another girl and Robin came up behind her. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean, What do I want?" Clark was playing dumb.

"I saw you." She motioned to the window in the building across the road, more specifically to his window. Clark looked to where she pointed and knew he'd been caught.

"Ok, so you saw me." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm looking for my cousin, maybe you've heard of her. I know he has." Clark motioned to Robin. "Her name's Buffy." The red head's face changed.

"You Know Buffy?" The red head was suspicious.

"I don't actually; I didn't know she was my cousin until half an hour ago." Clark was not sure were the conversation was going. Lois was shocked. She quickly recovered from the shock and came back to the conversation.

"What do they call you?" The red head asked.

"Smallville, we call him Smallville." Lois cut in.

"I'm sorry, not talking to the tall bimbo." Lois frowned at the red head. "So Smallville, that's a weird name, I'm going to assume that it's a nick name and that it's for where farm boy is from." She looked behind Clark to Lois for conformation.

"That's his other name." Lois looked like she was going to kill the red head.

"Look, I just need to talk to her." Clark tried to redirect the conversation.

"Hey, Smallville no one from." She looked at the top of the building. "The Daily Planet is going anywhere near Buffy." The red head noticed a cop a few blocks away and hid her self with the bus. Clark noticed the discrete jump behind the bus. Robin and the other women shielded her from the cop as well.

"So you know Buffy, err… um…"

"Faith, my name's Faith."

The cop noticed the two buses stopped on the side of the road and came to see if they were having trouble. As the cop got closer Faith got jumpier. "Hey, is there a problem here?" The cop asked.

"No, No problem, we were just ah… just ah asking for directions from this nice reporter here." The girl behind Faith answered. Faith never turned around to face the cop.

"Where are you headed?" The cop asked. He moved to pull out his radio.

"There on there way to Smallville for a cheerleading competition." Clark answered. "It just so happens that I'm from there and I was going home, so they could follow me. Although I have to let security know so they let them through the barricade." Clark was hoping the cop would back down.

"You're from Smallville, that's where the senator lives right?" The cop asked.

"Um… yeah, she's my mom." Clark was hoping the conversation was going well.

"Yeah, I voted for your dad, It's a shame he died before he could do anything, but your mom she's doing a great job." The cop began to ramble. Faith got on one of the buses and waited.

"Um… were going to be late to our competition if we don't get moving soon." The other girl interjected.

While the conversation was taking place, Chloe had slipped away and gotten her car. She pulled up in front of the buses and the officer offered to escort them out of the city. Robin took the offer seeing that he had no choice and everyone piled into the buses while Clark and Lois got in Chloe's car. "Great, now there coming home with us. Clark you know there's no security at your house." Lois was aggravated.

"Yeah… but the cop doesn't." Clark was hoping that he would leave before they made it out of the city.

When they got to the edge of the city the cop pulled off to the side of the road and let Chloe pass. After the buses were out of the city everyone was breathing easier. The rest of the drive to Smallville was uneventful. When they pulled up to Clarks house. He got out and went inside. Chloe gave Lois the keys and Louis went to her apartment. Faith, Robin, and the other girl followed Clark and Chloe into the house.

"Where's Lois?" Clark asked.

"She took the car and went to the apartment." Chloe answered.

"Thanks for getting me out of that jam."

"No problem, so you know Buffy or not?"

"Know her, you could say that. She put me in a coma, and then when I woke up, which I wasn't supposed to be able to do. She chased me to Los Angelus and helped the cops arrest me. Well maybe not arrest me; I went in on my own."

"Why were the cops after you?"

"I Killed a man."

"And you're out now?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I'm not out on bail or anything."

"You broke out?"

"Yeah, not like they could have kept me there anyway. I chose to stay there; at least there people didn't try to kill me as often." Faith looked around. "Look, I learned from my mistakes."

Clark broke into her ramble. "Was the high school she burned down really full of vampires?"

"Clark? Not again." Martha walked into the room to over hear more talk of vampires, she remembered the last time he'd ran into a vampire.

"Again?" Faith's eyebrow went up.

"There was a girl at the community college. Lana didn't get housing in time and joined a sorority. The sorority happened to be run by this girl who had been attacked by bats during a meteor attack. See the weird thing is this girl went by the name Buffy Sanders, that's why I recognized it. The meteor dropped this stuff called kryptonite into everything around here. Anyway she became infected; she had all the symptoms of a classic vampire. She'd turned the entire sorority, Lex Luther and I came up with a cure and managed to inject them with it effectively reversing the infection."

"Right and how'd you injected them with this stuff?"

"I'm strong; I held her down and injected her."

'You deal with weird stuff a lot?" Faith was curious now.

"Yeah, we deal with anything from meteorite infected people with superpowers to bums on the street to actual people with superpowers." Chloe interjected.

"Look, I'm not sure if we can trust him but…" Robin was about to finish his sentence when Clark's pocket began beeping.

Clark pulled out his cell phone; Chloe realized right off the bat that it was the wrong cell phone. The phone Clark was answering was the one the Green Arrow gave him. Clark put a fingerer up to stop Robin then he proceeded to listen to Oliver. After a few seconds Clark put his hand over the receiver. "Chloe turn on the Metropolis news." Chloe went to the television and turned it on. The screen showed a church that was connected to a bank that had been taken over by bank robbers. The reporters on the seen were making crazy reports about two dead officers. One had been the guy that got them out of town. Both officers had been drained of blood and the swat team was sure they'd hit the robbers several times but they were still up. Somehow they'd broken through the wall and taken church members as hostages. The Green Arrow was on his way back to Metropolis and wanted to know if the Boy Scout wanted in on the action. "Can I bring a new player?" Clark asked Oliver. After Clark and Oliver finished the conversation, Clark hung up the phone. Clark went upstairs and pulled the Katana off the wall Lex had given him and came back down stairs. "Chloe, Faith lets go."

"Go where?" Faith asked. Chloe pulled a small box out of her purse and turned on her computer. She pulled an ear piece out of the small box and threw one to Clark and put the other on in her ear before handing one to Faith.

"In about oh about two minutes a jets going to land in the pasture, there you'll meet the Green Arrow, Impulse, Cyborg, Aqua Man, and Black Canary, they call them selves the Justice League." Clark fitted the ear piece into his ear.

"Right and I'm going on this field trip because why?"

"Those are vampires right?" Clark pointed to the screen.

"Yeah, but getting in there with all those cameras is going to be tricky." Faith was not sure about this.

"Don't worry leave the cameras to me." Chloe had pulled up the blueprints of the two buildings already.

"Right and what exactly do you do?" Faith so far was not impressed, but she was intrigued. She put the ear piece into her ear and heard the Green Arrow on the other end.

"Boy Scout, Watch Tower you guys ready."

"Yeah." Chloe answered.

"So who's this new player? Is she hot?" Impulse asked over the intercom.

"Who's that, I'm going to kill him." Faith was getting her self ready. She turned around and put a large duffel bag on the counter. Inside the bag were several long swords, a crossbow and some stakes. Faith put the stakes in her belt loops, the crossbow on her arm and the swords she attached to her back. "You're actually going to use that?" Faith indicated the Katana.

"I was thinking about it."

"No, man that weapon doesn't speak you… you need…" Faith thought about it for a few seconds and then pulled out a battle axe and handed it to Clark. "That looks more you. Just swing it."

Clark held the axe in his hands for a few seconds before the Green Arrow broke in. "Hey, Boy Scout, you seem to know what's going on so debrief us."

"Actually, the Slayer is the one that knows what's happening. So she'll debrief you guys." Faith looked at Clark and then took charge.

"Ok, we've got five maybe six vampires accounted for, there maybe more. Cut off their head, stake them in the heart, or put them in the sun those are the only was to kill them. Hey is there video feed on these?"

"Yes Slayer." Chloe answered her, she also handed her a piece of paper explaining the reason for code names.

"Can I get a copy for training purposes later?"

"Um… sure." Chloe grabbed the computer and headed out the door.

Faith followed and stopped in the door way. "Someone else is probably pulling their strings, but their still blood thirsty monsters. Don't let them bite you. Kennedy you're in charge."

The jet landed in the pasture and Chloe and Faith got on and the jet took off. Faith turned to see Clark run faster than the speed of light and decided that he probably was related to Buffy. "Well you don't see that every day, but then again I take orders for a girl who's died three times and somehow has come back from the dead." Faith was talking to her self but every one else in the jet had their eyes on Chloe.

"Hi, I'm Impulse." He put his had out to greet her and she crushed his hand in the shake.

"I'm Cyborg, that's Black Canary, Aqua Man, and Green Arrow." He pointed out everyone else in the jet.

"Why do they call you the Slayer?" Impulse was just asking away and didn't notice that Faith was annoyed.

"Because I'm a vampire Slayer. There's only ever one, well that was until B showed up, now there's thousands. And after this I have to get my section to Los Angelus to help B pull it out of a hell dimension and avert an apocalypse." Faith wanted to ignore the kid but he kept asking questions.

"How do you know Boy Scout?"

"I ran into him this morning, he's B's cousin."

"Who's B's?"

"Man he asks a lot of questions, if you don't stop I'm going to stuff your foot in your mouth."

"You'd have to catch me first." Impulse stopped asking questions, he knew that she'd catch him easily in the jet because there wasn't a lot of room. Shortly after take off the jet arrived at the seen. The jet landed on a roof top and when they got out Faith learned that it was cloaked.

"Nifty"

"You ready for this" Green Arrow asked.

"Five by Five." Faith walked to the side of the building and dropped down four stories into the alley. Clark was already waiting there for them.

"What does that mean?" Impulse asked. Cyborg shrugged before descending down the fire escape into the alley. Once everyone was down minus Watch Tower who was monitoring the situation from the jet, Faith kicked in the bank's back door. Since the alarm was already going off, no one heard the commotion.

As she walked into the building she stepped over the body of security guard. She stopped on the other side of her and checked her vitals. "She's dead." Faith stood up and proceeded down the dark hall way she was about to turn the corner when she heard a noise and stopped the team. Faith pulled a mirror out of her pocket and as she attempted to see what was on the other side of the wall, Clark used his x-ray vision to see two people tied up sitting in the middle of the room with several people standing around them. The guards didn't have a heat signature.

"There are five vampires and two hostages." Clark listened for any movement and used his x-ray vision to check the other shadows. He spotted a vampire hiding in the shadows across the hall and pointed it out to Faith. Faith threw a stake at the vampire and hit it in the chest. She then ran across the opening and jumped on the vampire causing the stake to penetrate his heart. She dusted her self off as he turned to dust in a loud scream.

The other vampires in the room all heard the scream. The head vampire sent a short stocky vampire into the hall way to see what happened. As he rounded the corner, he was met by Clark and his heat vision. The vampire turned to run as he felt his body internally combust and turn to flames.

Faith decided that she liked Clark's style. "Nice going Boy Scout." Faith moved into the room keeping her back to the wall to protect her self from sneak attacks. The rest of the team moved into the room and Green Arrow took aim as the three remaining vampires tried to use the hostages as a shield. Flash ran by and grabbed them out of the way and the Green Arrow released and took out the last three vampires in a matter of seconds. While he was retrieving his weapons Faith thought about the situation. "Look, we've run into five vamps, we know there's one more at least. And we still haven't gotten twenty feet in the door. I have a feeling that this is going to get hairy."

The rest of the team stopped congratulating themselves as Watch Tower broke in. "Um guys, there are still hostiles in the buildings and the SWAT team is coming in… in ten minutes. So you need to get moving."

Clark began walking down hallways as the team split up looking for more hostages and vampires. Cyborg and Black Canary were the first ones to find more hostages. They helped them to a window and Cyborg broke it and pushed two out the window. As he was pushing the third out the window she caught fire and turned into a pile of ash on national television.

Impulse and Green Arrow were rounding a corner when they ran into Faith and Boy Scout. Evidently the two hallways reconnected. As they walked down the hall way the found the main lobby. In the main lobby were the two dead police officers. Six vampires were in this room they had their victims rapped in duck tape and explosives. Faith was close to one of the hostages. She reached out and grabbed her. As she pulled her back into the shadows the vampires continued walking around. Faith untapped the women and had Cyborg escort her to the same window the others had escaped from. When he returned Clark used his heat vision to set the fire alarms off and distract the vampires as water came rushing to the floor. Flash was in and out of the room before the vampires noticed that the hostages were gone. Cyborg went to a computer and hacked into the security footage to see if there were more vampires around as Faith went to town. All six vampires attacked her at once. She was ducking and rolling and moving. Before anyone could come to her aid, she pulled out her swords and began cutting away. Within seconds the six vampires were six piles of dust. Black Canary walked across the room to find several more people dead on the other side of a counter. The group looked around before quickly finding the hole in the wall that lead to the church. Aqua Man was the first one through the hole. Off to his right was a large fish tank that spanned the length of the room. As the rest of the team came into the church, Aqua Man talked to the fish in the tank. He discovered that several vampires had come through the room and gone into another. The group followed him as they snuck along the wall into a viewing room. There were several vampires sitting in chairs around a casket. They seemed to be waiting for something to happen when they noticed the group behind the wall. One vampire punched his arm through the wall and grabbed the Black Canary. She pushed back and then pulled the guy's arm out and down instantly breaking it.

Faith and Clark came out form behind the wall as more vampires came down the hall way blocking them in. "Not good. Where'd they come from?" Faith asked. Before anyone could answer she had jumped on top of the closed casket and was fighting several vampires. One vampire went after Clark, as the vampire closed in Clark pulled the battle axe up and side ways cutting his head off and turning him to ash. Cyborg was throwing vampires across the room when one came up behind him with a baseball bat. When the vampire hit him and the bat bounced off the vampire stood there stunned. Cyborg turned around and staked him with a piece of a broken chair. Aqua Man and the Black Canary were back to back fighting off several vampires when Impulse ran by. When the blur was gone the vampires were nothing but a pile of dust. Faith was jumping over weapons when the casket she was standing on began to move. The vampire inside sat up sending Faith flying through the air. She landed on an old piano, smashing it as it broke her fall. When she stood up her arm was broken and she had a cut on her forehead that was dripping blood. Now she had the attention of all the vampires. They began to close in on her when Clark used his heat vision to eliminate half the vampires. The other half were dead in seconds as Faith pulled out her cross bow, the Green Arrow got the few remaining scattered vampires in the room and went to help Faith up off the floor. After a quick scan Clark was sure that the building was clear. As they retreated back through the buildings to the Jet they ran into more hostages. Well they thought they were hostages until Faith recognized one of the women as Lilah Morgan the recently deceased girl friend of Wes.

"Whoa and where do you think your going?" Faith stopped the group form letting her escape. "Lilah Morgan, shouldn't you be dead?" Faith was surprised to see the women epically since she'd helped Wes burry her. Faith continued to stare her down when she noticed the cut along her neck where Wes cut her head off incase Angelus had turned her.

"I… I don't know what your…"

"Cut the crap Lilah." Faith put the sword to her neck. Lilah turned to face her and backed away from the superheroes.

"Fine, Faith. I see were on different sides this time." Lilah was referring to the time she'd tried to pay Faith to kill Angel.

"Yeah, but seeing as I helped burry you, you shouldn't be here." The rest of the team got ready for a possible fight.

"I'm here to make a deal." Lilah was trying to gage her opponents, she knew she'd have to be smart if she was going to get out of the situation.

"No." Faith wasn't about to make another deal with the scum between her toes.

"But you haven't even heard it. I mean you're in a building surrounded by police officers and you don't want to hear my deal?" Lilah hoped she'd caught Faith's attention. "Oh well, I'll just have to leave you with the Senior Partners present then." Lilah snapped her fingers and ran out the window before anyone could stop her. Faith turned towards a door way and saw Darla standing there.

Faith instinctively grabbed her swords and was about to fight her when Watch Tower cut in. "Hey guys, you have to get out of there, the SWAT team is coming in." As soon as she said it gas containers were thrown in through the windows. As the room filled with gas, Faith and the team escaped out the back door and back up the fire escape to the jet. When they took off all the reporters turned and recorded the Justice league's jet taking off from the seen.


	11. Bounty Hunters

Selene was sitting in the back of a dingy bar. She watched as Michael moved to her position while she kept an eye on the rest of the patrons in the bar. Most of them were drunk out of their minds anyway. After all hell broke loss in Paris, most of Europe went on a drinking binge. Michael sat down and faced the bar tender. They were engulfed in shadows and they liked it that way. Selene had been watching a few patrons who had been sitting at the bar for a long time. Any drunken person wouldn't have noticed that they hadn't drunk any of their drink, but Selene noticed. In fact that was what she was watching for. There were three of them, they were spread out in the bar and they showed up a few minutes after them. Michael handed Selene a glass of whiskey, she drank it in one gulp and made for the bathroom. Michael wasn't far behind her.

As soon as they were out of sight of the three suspicious patrons they began looking for an exit. It wasn't long before on of the suspicious patrons came around the corner. Selene and Michael began making out as the patron approached them. The guy was tall and skinny, but that didn't mean that he was a wimp. Selene knew he was a hunter, she just hadn't figured out which coven he belonged to. Victor's was destroyed, and she wasn't sure what had befallen Amelia's coven. There was another who might have sent goons after them, Heinrich Joseph Nest also known to most ancient vampires as The Master Vampire. He was the oldest elder left and she hadn't head anything about him since he left the security of his coven over a hundred years ago to go to the New World's America's. If he was still around, he probably heard about her actions against the covens, and he would send someone to take both of them out. Although if it was The Master Vampire, Selene would have expected someone much better at stalking like Darla or Angelus. They were a force to reckon with, although Selene hadn't heard much about them either in the last hundred years. She wondered where they were, no doubt killing and leaving a massacre every where they went. That was the reason The Master Vampire left and went to the New World, the covens of the Old World no longer aloud themselves to kill humans. The Master Vampire saw it as weakness; he left to get an army so he could take out the elder covens run by Victor, Amelia, and Marcus. 'Now he's the only elder left and he's probably after us'. Selene pushed the thought to the back of her mind as the vampire approached them. The vampire passed them and went into the men's restroom.

Michael and Selene quickly went to the back of the hallway where an emergency exit was located. When they reached the exit, the vampire came out of the restroom with a flame thrower in his hands. The vampire ran at them as the flames leapt from the weapon. Michael ducked to avoid the flames and then transformed. His ribs broke and reformed as his face changed and his entire body took on a dark bluish black tent and his shirt was ripped to pieces. Michael leapt at the vampire quickly landing on him and ripping the weapon out of his hands. Michael threw the flame thrower at the wall and it shattered into millions of pieces.

By now the commotion could be herd in the main room of the bar. The two other suspicious patrons came around the corner and spotted Michael. One was taller than the other, he looked like a Vahrall Demon, and not that Michael knew what that was. This guy had green skin and fangs; he hissed and growled at Michael. Michael answered right back as he ripped the vampire's head off below him. Selene pulled out her ultraviolet rounds and loaded them into her gun, the other guy moved out of the shadows. This guy wasn't a guy at all, he was a she and she was wearing leather and was clad in weapons head to toe. The vampire below Michael turned to dust as Selene let a round go at the two foes. The girl easily moved out of the way of the bullets. The Vahrall demon was hit with several bullets, but he didn't go down. The Vahrall demon doubled back and hunched over holding his stomach. Then he looked up as he launched himself at Michael. The girl advanced on Selene as Selene reloaded her guns. Michael dodged the Vahrall demon as it slashed at Michael with its sharp claws. Michael hissed at the demon the tried to grab the demon. The Vahrall demon easily dodged Michael. The Vahrall demon met Michael's hands as the two grappled with each other trying to get the upper hand. The girl pulled a katana out and advanced on the two fighting demons. Selene let another round go at the two adversaries. Michael moved out of the way as the bullets went flying. The Vahrall demon was caught with several more bullets, he began to advance on Michael again when the girl came up behind him and cut off his head. Michael moved off the floor and towards Selene as the young girl approached the two. She brought her katana up to her face as a smile spread across her face before she launched herself at them. Selene grabbed Michael and they ran out the emergency exit door. The girl followed them and chased them through the streets for a few minutes before Michael and Selene jumped a wall and disappeared. The girl jumped up onto the wall but lost their trail. She stopped and sat down on the wall. A few minutes later several young girls approached the area.

"I don't think she was from a coven". Michael was still new to being a vampire slash werewolf hybrid, but he had already learned the difference between human and nonhuman. "She smelled human, but she could keep up with us. How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Selene looked around the room they were now in. It was dark and dingy. The windows were broken and there was debris all over the room. "I mean, I've heard rumors, but that was a long time ago." Selene stood up and stretched. They had been hiding in this room since the girl lost sight of them. Selene checked the window and watched two girls walking down the street. One was the girl that had attacked them. "No doubt the other one there is with her." Selene indicated as Michael approached another window. The two girls were clad in black leather and had several visible weapons as well as many more that were hidden. The girl that attacked them was a blond, her bangs were died black. She looked like a modern London Goth. The other girl looked to be Chinese; she had black braded hair and leather guards on her wrists.

"What was that other thing?" Michael was referring to the Vahrall demon.

"I'm not sure Michael… but I think I know how to find out." Selene moved to the door and indicated for Michael to follow her.

They silently slipped out the back door of the building and made their way back to the bar. It had been two hours since they'd left the bar, but the body was still there. It was a testament to the cleanness of the restrooms, or the stupidity of the patrons at the bar that the dead body was still there. Selene hunched over the body. The Vahrall demon was clad in chain mail and he had an eye sitting inside of a pyramid on his forehead. The head was laying ten feet away from the body. Selene checked the dead body for anything that might be useful. Michael found a necklace covered in blood lying on the ground between the head and the body. Selene found a piece of paper in a fold of the demons cloak. She opened to find an address burned into the paper as she read it the letters disappeared from the paper. Before Selene could tell Michael what it said, the blond walked in the back door behind them.

"So, you stuck around after all. Well not that it's going to matter, but the sun's starting to come up vampire." The girl was speaking to Selene, she turned to Michael. "Now then, what exactly are you? Not that it will matter you'll both die." Michael pushed Selene behind him. "Oh, how nice, he's going to protect the vampire. Not." She snapped her figures, the Chinese girl and two others stepped into the hallway from the other direction. Selene and Michael were now trapped in the hallway. The Chinese girl nodded to the London Goth and the three fanned out. Of the two other girls, one looked to be in her teens while the other looked to be nine at most. Her hands were shaking as she pulled a crossbow out of her jacket. Selene could tell that she wasn't a hardened killer like the rest of them. Michael seemed to sense this as he looked at her. Neither wanted to see her get hurt in an attack, but if she made a move for them Selene would not hesitate to kill her.

"Why are you after us?" Michael asked the London Goth. He doubted he would get an answer, but he'd ask anyway.

"Isn't obvious? You're a demon. We kill demons." The Goth was getting worked up and excited by the thought of the kill.

"But why are you after us?" Michael was biding his time waiting to attack.

"Because there's a bounty on your heads, why else would we spend all night following those lackeys." The teen girl took two steps towards Michael. She had a plaid skirt and leather boots on. "What are you anyway?" The Goth looked back to Michael as he was preparing to attack.

"Do you know why there's a bounty on our heads?" Selene was hoping to get out of the mess with out a confrontation.

"No, and I don't really care, money is money and 5 million dollars for two demons is a lot of money." The Goth began to attack with her katana. Plaid Skirt moved in with a scary smirk on her face and a mace in her hands. The Chinese girl came in too close to Michael and before she knew it he had her pined against a wall and was breathing his bad breath in her face. He dropped her to the ground and as she hit the floor she kicked Michael's legs out form under him, dropping him to the floor. In seconds she was on top of him with a stake. Then he transformed as his ribs broke and reformed she jumped off of him. She had no clue what he was and certainly had never seen anything like him before.

Plaid Skirt and London Goth went for Selene while the young girl stood there trying to decide if attacking was the smart thing to do. London Goth turned to yell at the young girl and that's when Selene made her move. In two point five seconds she had pulled a knife out of her bodice and stabbed the London Goth and dodged Plaid Skirts mace. Now that Selene's knife was imbedded in London Goths back she had no weapon.

Michael jumped up and grabbed the Chinese girl by the neck. He lifted her two feet in the sir. The little girl dropped he weapon and ran. London Goth grabbed the knife out from her back and advanced on Selene. Selene grabbed Plaid Skirt by the head and rammed into the brick wall instantly killing her. London Goth was about to attack Selene with her on knife when a hand grabbed her and pinned her against the wall next to the Chinese girl. Michael held them both against the wall.

"Now then, you're going to tell me who put the bounty out on us, and your going to do it before I start breaking fingers.

After six broken fingers the Chinese girl broke. "… Gasp… The people who… gasp… put the bounty on your heads… are Wolf… Wolfram and Heart."

Michael dropped the two girls, in seconds they were out the door and in Selene's car. They drove away as the sun began to rise.

Back at the bar, the police had arrived and had promptly arrested the bar owner because there was a minor in the building. By the time they got to the back the only body there was Plaid Skirt the Vahrall body was gone. The cops had there hands full with health code violations to even realize that there had been two dead body. Chinese girl and London Goth were gone and the police suspected them for Plaid Skirts death.

"We're not safe here anymore." Selene was starring out the window of Michael's apartment.

"What do you mean? Who's Wolfram and Hart?" Michael was sitting on his couch watching the news about the attack at the bar.

Selene turned to face him "Wolfram and Hart were the coven's lawyers. They dealt mostly with demons and truly evil people. If their after us we have to leave now because chances are they'll come for us and it won't be pretty." Selene went to the dresser and began pulling clothes out. Michael got off the couch and pulled some suite cases out of the closet. Within minutes they were packed and downstairs at the car. Selene was still not used to being able to go into the sunlight. She was very pale and even thou she'd drunk from the oldest immortal sometimes she still felt the sun burn her. When she'd freak out about it Michael would tell her that it was normal sunburn and most people got them. Today they were parked in the parking garage and under cover. Michael got in the driver seat and waited for Selene to get in. As they pulled out of the garage, they watched armed men move into the building. Michael speed out of the garage running one man over, but he didn't stop. Selene ducked down out of habit.

"Where are we going?" Michael wanted to know so they wouldn't run into any more armed guards.

"Let's go to Andres Tanis's place, there might be some books there, if Marcus didn't destroy it." Selene sat up as Michael pulled a blanket out of the back seat.

After a long drive Michael pulled up to the big metal gates at the mission Selene had banished Tanis to. The building was still standing, but that was no indication of the status of the interior. Michael pulled the car up and they got out into the cold night. There was still snow on the ground and decomposing Lykens littered where Michael had dropped them the last time they were there.

Once inside the two quickly found there way to the room Tanis spent his time in. when they got there they found lots of blood spread across walls and on the floor, they could see where Marcus had walked through it. And on the table was a pile of dust in the shape of a stretched out body. "Well so much for Tanis's help." Selene began looking around the room for useful information. Selene walked around and found several rounds of ammunition and the Library of books that Tanis wrote. Michael found a laptop, when he turned it on he was surprised to find that it was not locked and that they got internet in the Carpathian Mountains. Selene began searching for information on Wolfram and Heart in the books while Michael checked the computer. They sat in the room reading through the books and many files on the computer for two days without stopping. Then Michael found something interesting. "Hey, theirs a vampire running the Los Angelus branch of Wolfram and Hart."

"How does that help us?" Selene put the book down and went to the computer.

"Well he restructured the entire building, dropped the evil clients and then attacked the Senior Partners, who ever they are." Michael was tired of reading the computer and his eyes were drooping when he found this page. He rubbed his eyes and stood up and walked around the room before returning to his seat.

"Senior Partners?" Selene went back to the book she'd been reading. "The Wolf, The Ram, and The Hart are the names of an ancient group of demons. This group was not regarded as a threat by the Old Ones. Over time, they gained power and influence, eventually leaving this dimension altogether. After the fall of the Old Ones they became the Senior Partners. One of the groups they command on Earth is the law firm of Wolfram & Hart. Well that's um… good to know." Selene put the book down, she wasn't sure if they'd survive this. "What's this guy's name, the one who tried to take out the Senior Partners?

"Angel. He brought his own team in when they put him in charge." Michael began searching the site for anything else on the guy. "Hey, I managed to get into this file on Tanis's computer." Michael opened the file, inside was several documents about the history's Tanis had written on and his versions of what happened. Michael began looking through them while Selene returned to looking through one of the many books sitting in front of her.

'Angel sounds pretty close to Angelus.' Selene didn't want to find out that Angelus was working for Wolfram and Hart, because then they really wouldn't have a chance in hell of making it out of this. She was flipping through a book she randomly picked up when she saw a sketch of Angelus and Darla. She stopped the page and began to read the page. Most of it talked about the path of destruction he carved across Europe, and then it suddenly stopped. Darla, Drusilla, and William the Bloody continued their killing spree and then eventually broke apart. As Selene flipped the page she wondered why Angelus dropped of the face of the planet. 'The covens would know if he'd been killed, because Darla would have returned to the coven, unless of course she was with the Master Vampire.' She looked at the next page and if her heart was beating, she would have had a heart attack. On the next page was the answer to her questions. The just of the page said that Angelus had tortured and killed a gypsy girl, and her remaining family cursed him with a soul. He tried to hang with his gang but it didn't work out so he left and went to America. Selene read the page to Michael and he began looking for more information on Angelus, as she told him about the few encounters she'd had with him.

Michael checked the files again and quickly found more information on Angelus post soul. After pouring over the information for another three days they decided that Angel might be able to help them, and if he wouldn't, then at least they were away from the evil branches of Wolfram and Hart. Once the made the decision to go, they got in the car. Unfortunately for Michael and Selene, Chinese girl and London Goth both showed up at Tanis's and blocked them in. Michael and Selene got out of the car and watched as London Goth and Chinese girl approached them. Chinese girl pull num-chucks out from behind her back and London Goth pulled out her katana. Michael instinctively morphed out into his blue form. With in seconds it was all out war. The two girls attacked and Selene managed to get a sword out of the car as London Goth met her with the katana. As metal hit metal the two moved towards a giant pile of snow. Michael waited for the Chinese girl to come at him and when she did, she tried to jump kick Michael but he grabbed her leg in mid and slammed her into a brick wall. As her entire body hit the wall and crumpled to the ground Michael made the mistake of turning to help Selene. As soon as his back was turned Chinese girl hit him with the num-chucks over the head. He turned and threw her threw the brick wall. Then he turned his attention back on Selene who was in the mists of a major sword fight. Selene dodged one blow and blocked the next one over her head. Michael jumped in and threw London Goth off for just a second, but it was enough for Selene to cut her across the stomach. As the girl doubled over Selene and Michael made for the car and left.

**So, I was thinking about adding the X- men into the story... I have a good plot for them, but I was wondering what you guys thought. So let me know and review**


	12. Memories

Connor was thrown against the elevator. He smashed into it with enough force to bend the door in four inches. He rolled over to see his father take another hit and fall to the floor. Angel turned to him and told him to run that it wasn't his fight. Connor jumped up and took off. He ran out of the lobby and made his way to the emergency elevators just as the building began to shake. He slammed into a wall and heard a scream two floors below him, not everyone was out of the building. He raced down the steps and found a woman trying to lift a pillar off of her self. Before he could help her she morphed into a vampire and pushed the pillar off of herself. She stood up and grabbed the bag and paperwork she was caring. It was then that Connor recognized the woman as Harmony, his father's secretary.

"What are you doing here?" Harmony asked as she raced down the stairs occasionally hitting the walls as the building shook.

Connor had forgotten that not everyone remembered him. Although he did not remember meeting Harmony until after Angel had erased his memory. Connor jumped down a section of fallen stairs and Harmony quickly followed barley making the landing. "I had a Meeting with Angel." He hoped that she would stop talking, she was annoying.

"Oh" Harmony followed Connor down the last set of stairs and through a door before she realized that Angel didn't have any meetings. "Hey, wait a minute."

Connor ran out the door with Harmony at his feet. As soon as they made it out of the building, it began to collapse presumably with Angel still inside. As they watched the building fall they saw a figure fly out of one of the top windows. It hit the ground with a thud. Connor raced over to the figure, but before he could reach it, it got up and darted off into the night. Connor and Harmony were left alone standing at what used to be Wolfram and Heart Law Firm. "Great, now I'm really out of a job." Harmony turned to go to her apartment when Connor stopped her.

"He said it wasn't safe in Los Angelus anymore that I should get out." Connor was staring at the dark ally the figure had run into.

"Right, leave L.A." Harmony turned back towards Connor and handed him a packet of papers. "If you're leaving then you may need these. Angel told me to find you and get them to you as my last assignment. What are they anyway?"

Connor opened the packed of papers. "It's the deed to his hotel." As they stood there staring at the papers, an eerie noise began emanating from the depths of the destroyed building. Connor grabbed Harmony and moved to a covered place.

As they sat there peaking out from behind a destroyed car, they saw hell bests and demons, and other mythical creatures including a dragon emerge from the building and go towards the ally the figure had run into. Connor grabbed Harmony and they began to follow the hoard. Connor pulled out a double ended battle axe from under his jacket. He attacked the last beast in the group. He hit its back with the axe and the beast turned towards Connor with the axe still embedded in its back. It flailed its arms and knocked Connor to the ground. Harmony spotted a rusty pipe lying on the ground and dove for it. As she rolled back up with the pipe in her hands the beast turned to her. She hit the beast over the head with the pipe breaking it in half.

"Well that didn't work."

The beast stretched out its hand and grabbed Harmony's neck. As the beast tried to strangle the vampire, Connor got up. He pulled the axe out of the beasts back and decapitated the thing. Harmony landed on her feet picked up the papers and turned to Connor.

"It's about time, I was wondering how much longer you were going to take before that thing realized that I was a vampire."

Connor grunted and turned to leave when a scream could be hear echoing from a near by street. As the two ran to see what it was, more demons emerged from the depths of Wolfram and Heart's building.

When Connor and Harmony reached the source of the screams, they saw the entire street under attack by demons. Connor realized that there were too many to defeat so he grabbed Harmony's arm and began running.

"Wait, where are we going, my apartments back that way." Harmony pointed back towards the demon army tearing apart the street.

"Do you want to go through that?" Connor dropped her arm and began looking for a tunnel system. It wasn't long before he found it and the two jumped down in it as several demons approached the area.

"Me's smell something good, smells like a vampire. Me's like vampire's, their all tasty and yummy." One demon was sniffing the air above the sewer. "But's the sewer smell's bad, me's hate the sewer." The demons grabbed the other demon and moved on.

"Ok, that was odd." Connor turned back to Harmony. "We should get out of here."

"Ok" Harmony started to go up the ladder.

"Not that way." Connor stopped her before she made it to the top and alerted the demons to their presence. "Follow me." Connor began walking through the sewers. After about five minutes he found the sewer he wanted and began running through the sewage. Harmony was running a top speed to keep up, but she was falling behind. Suddenly Connor stopped.

"Are we lost?" Harmony was exhausted and wanted to take a break.

"No, we're here." Connor was looking at a wall. He walked over to a near by pipe and pulled a lever. The wall in font of Harmony moved. Connor walked back over to the door and pushed it open. They walked in and shut the door behind them. They were standing in what Harmony could best describe as a basement. There was a washing machine, a set of stairs, and a large cage in the corner with a camera pointed at it.

Connor bolted up. He looked around the room. He grabbed the alarm clock sitting on the dresser next to the bed. It was 4:30 am. It was only a dream, well it was a dream but, that doesn't mean it didn't happen. When Connor and Harmony went back to Wolfram and heart a few days latter, the building had rebuilt it's self. When they went in they found that it was still disserted, so they began using the resources in the building to do what they could. And now it was his turn to watch the doors for intruding demons at the hotel. He sat up and looked around at the room. His only set of cloths was lying on the desk and the TV in the corner was broken. He stood up and stretched. Then he went into the connected bathroom and washed his face. When he came out he put his pants and shirt on. They were filthy, the shirt was in shreds and the pants weren't faring much better. He decided to go to Angel's room to see if any of his clothes would fit him. So he grabbed his one shoe and headed down the hall. When he got to the door he stopped for just a minute, but then turned the knob. The door opened and Connor stepped in. He went to Angel's closet and found a shirt and a pair of slacks that would fit him, put them on and then slipped out the door. He headed down stairs where Harmony and Kate were sitting at a table with several white boards that had markings all over them. They had a map spread out on the table and were marking spots on the map with a red marker. Connor walked down the stairs and over to the two at the table. It had been several days since they had captured the two thugs Kate needed help with. When she got to the station with the two she found that the station was under attack. The two thugs tried to escape, but were killed by a demon. Kate had barely escaped from the death and destruction. She now lived at the hotel with Connor and Harmony.

They had been sleeping in cycles and trying to fight off the demons that attacked the building. Currently this guy Raoul who worked for Valdirk had been sending demons at the hotel since Connor had escaped. When Connor sat down at the table Harmony pulled the security camera feed up on the computer sitting in the corner. Raoul was sitting across the street staring at the building. He had been sending demons against the hotel for a week and yet the three inside still stood. Raoul was on his last chance, if this didn't work then Valdirk was going to kill him. Raoul stood up and went to a shadow near an ally. Four demons stepped out of the shadows and advanced towards the hotel. The first demon jumped the curb where Connor had set a trip alarm. Then he proceeded threw the yard towards the front door. The three other demons followed closely behind him. When the first demon got to the front door, Connor was waiting on the other side with a sword in hand. When the demon put his hand on the door knob he was electrocuted by the door knob. Connor knocked the battery jumpers off the door knob on his end and opened the door. The first demon was lying on the ground holding his hands. Connor dropped a double end battle axe on his head and attacked the other three demons. The closest one to Connor jumped off the trail the first demon had taken and was attacked buy flying bricks that were being catapulted from the roof. The second and third demons backed up. Connor decapitated the demon who stepped off the trail. The two remaining demons grabbed two metal poles out of the ground and ripped the lights off the ends. The yard went dark and now the security cameras were of no use. Harmony grabbed a sword and went out side. She could see Connor standing on a make shift path looking into the darkness for the two demons. Harmony came up behind him and when he move to take out the demon on the left, the demon on the right thought he was safe for a few seconds, but he was wrong. Harmony was there in an instant and the demon was dead. Connor turned to see Harmony after he displaced the last demon. Raoul was still on the other side of the street. Connor and Harmony turned to face him as the emergency lighting came on. Raoul attacked with a speed that Harmony had never seen. She was quickly knocked out of the way of the battle. Connor and Raoul were jumping, dodging, and clashing like ninjas on a mission. After fifteen minutes nether one had gained the upper hand, when suddenly Valdirk and a posse of demons showed up. Connor and Raoul were currently locking blades when Valdirk began to clap his hands. He was standing under a light with his purple cloak and hat on. He threw his cane to one of the demons by his side.

"Raoul, you have filed me for the last time. 500 dollars to the one that kills Raoul, and 1,000 to the one that catches him." Valdirk pointed to Connor. Suddenly Connor and Raoul were on the same side as the posse of demons attacked the hotel. Connor grabbed Harmony and rushed inside. Raoul managed to get inside as Connor replaced the battery jumpers on the door knob. Within seconds demons were breaking the glass on the boarded up windows. Connor ran up the stairs and into an abandoned room Raoul was not far behind him. Connor rushed to the end of the room and out the window. The two stood on the fire escape watching the demons attack the building. Harmony and Kate can up behind the two.

"Kate Harmony, get to the car and get out of her." Connor turned and started down the fire escape. "I'll meet you there." Connor jumped down onto the ground. Raoul followed him. Kate and Harmony ran out of the room down the stairs and into the basement. Harmony pushed a button and the two rushed through the door and got into the car. As they speed away from the hotel in the sewer system, Connor and Raoul were confronting the posse of demons. It suddenly hit Raoul as to why he could never defeat Connor, this guy did not quit.

Connor hit the ground running and darted into a shadow across the street. He made his way past the posse of demons while Raoul attempting to follow him was spotted be the demons. The first one looked to be a Brachen demon which made no sense to Connor because Cordy told him that Branchen demons were peaceful and wanted to be left alone. As the Brachen demon advanced towards Raoul, Connor realized that all the demons were Brachen demons. Something wasn't right. Connor crept through the shadows and made his way past Valdirk who was watching the melee between the seven Brachen demons and Raoul. Connor came up behind him and slit his throat before he even knew what hit him. Then he stepped out of the shadows as Valdirk fell to the ground making this gurgling noise. Upon hearing this noise the Branchen demons turned to Valdrick only to see him dead on the ground. Once they realized that the man who'd promised them money was dead they left seeing no point to finish off the victims. Connor walked back into the Hotel and when Raoul got to the door, Connor slammed it in his face.

"Hey, you have to let me in, Valdirk's men will still come after me, and I have no where else to go."

"I fail to see how this is my problem." Connor walked away from the door and went into the back office. Raoul went back to the fire escape and managed to move a trash can under it and jump up and grab hold of the fire escape. He climbed up it and went inside the room. He quickly went out of the room and down the stairs to continue the conversation with Connor.

"What do you mean; you fail to see how it's your problem? If you hadn't escaped then I wouldn't be up for the guillotine." Raoul crossed his arms in frustration as he realized that he was standing in an empty hotel. "Dam, where'd he go?"

As Raoul stood in the lobby of the hotel talking to him self, Connor was in the back room trying to ignore him. Maybe if he did this guy would go away. This guy annoyed the crap out of him, and he didn't even know what the guy did to annoy him.

Harmony and Kate were racing through the sewer in Angel's sports car. As they reached their destination Kate received a phone call. "Hello? Yes this is officer Lockley, what can I do for you? ... No, I do not… I am aware of the situation sir, but the police department is not responsible for the freeways going in circles… No sir I do not see how I can fix that problem." Kate became irritated with the person on the phone and hung up.

"What was that about?" Harmony asked as they got out of the car and walked to the elevator.

"Some reporter who couldn't get out of the city or get a hold of anyone out side of town" Kate looked around. "Hey I thought this building was destroyed when Angel was fighting that guy, How did it get built again?" This had been bugging Kate to no end.

"Oh, it's part of Wolfram and Heart's evilness. When ever something bad happens in the building, the building fixes it. Although I'm not sure why it didn't replace the workers, usually it brings them back from the dead." Harmony smiled as the door opened and they entered Angel's office. They walked out of the office and into the main lobby. "I mean when the last apocalypse happened the building reanimated everyone, and I got hired." Harmony continued on her conversation with herself as Kate looked around the lobby.

Back at the Hotel Connor was sitting in the dark back office going through the files of some of Angel's first cases looking for anything on Brachen demons. He knew that Cordy said they'd run into them before they moved to this office. So Connor kept looking. Cordy's idea of organization was ridicules, she'd put this lady who's name started with a E under P and he couldn't figure out why. Finally he found a case report that had a video attached. He inserted the video and began reading the report. As the video started he recognized Cordy's voice talking about Angel the dark avenger. Then this guy came on he said his name was Doyle. Connor didn't recognize the name as anyone he'd ever met at the hotel. As he looked through the report he realized that this was the Brachen demon Cordy had told him about. At the end of the report it said that he'd sacrificed him self to save Los Angelus from this light that would obliterate any human blood. Connor could make out water stains that looked suspiciously like tears as he read the report in Condy's hand writing.

The noise from the TV attracted Raoul to the back room. "So you are here. I thought you were going to hook up with those chicks." Roaul looked at the TV screen as the man talked about low rats and being at the end of the rope and Roaul understood why the kid never quit. "So who's the guy?"

"I don't know. Some guy that used to work for me dad before he died." Connor re-winded the tape to the beginning to listen to Cordy's voice.

"Your dad worked here?" Roaul looked around the place and then he realized that this was the place that Angel some detective/ Vampire lived. He remembered that Valdirk put a lot of effort into not getting on the guy's radar. But he didn't know why. "So… can I stay?"

Connor was sick of listening to this guy. He turned the TV off and turned to face the man in the doorway. It was than that he realized that he wasn't much older than himself. "Fine, but you have to contribute to the group." Connor got up and went to the phone in the lobby. He dialed Kate and told them that the coast was clear.


	13. Mutant Armies

**Hey, I added a poll to my profile asking who the next chapter should be about. So check it out... lets see what else???? Oh yeah, reviews. I would really like to know what you think about the story so far. I think it rocks, but my sis tells me it sucks. So so unbiased answers would rock... Oh and I have a concept for a sequal, once I've finished this story.... so many people it's gonna get confussing. My head already hurts and I just wrote it. ~Sica Vamp~**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of students stood in front of the plain pillars marking the graves of their fallen teachers. It had been a while since Iceman and Rogue had come by the monument. Logan was back off in the shadows waiting for them to turn around. When they did, they spotted him. "What… What are you doing here?" Rogue ran to Logan and gave him a big hug. She was wearing her usual long gloves that went all the way up to her shoulders along with a low cut shirt and boot cut jeans and comfortable shoes. Bobby was wearing his usual blue jeans and plaid shirt.

"Well I just picked up the dry cleaning and was wondering why you guys weren't in class." Logan raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer as he slung the bag of clothes over his shoulder. The rest of the students shuffled off into the building.

"Well, um class was canceled." Bobby was about to give Wolverine another excuse when Storm and the Beast walked up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little shindig, but shouldn't you two be in class?" the Beast asked. He was wearing a tweed suit and glasses.

"Yes sir." Rogue looked down at the ground, grabbed Bobby's arm and dragged him towards class.

"You know, they told me that class was canceled." Logan pointed at the two as they rounded the corner.

"You know we had a meeting today." Storm was pissed that Logan missed the meeting once again.

She stood there looking like a mother tapping her foot in anger. "Ok, mommy dearest, I missed the meeting. I don't see the point in having meetings when it's only us three now."

"Look, I was going through Professor Xavier's things and"

"Wait you went through his stuff?" Wolverine was surprised at Storm. He didn't take her for the sentimental type.

"It's not what you thing, Logan. I found a legal paper the said Scott was adopted at birth by a Law firm."

"Yeah, so?" Logan could care less.

"The parents never signed the adoption form. In fact I don't believe they knew he existed." Hank cut into the conversation. "The mother was under sedation, and the father did not make it to the hospital until after the birth. So there was no way for them to know that they had twins."

"So this law firm just stole a baby and no one noticed. Come on give me a break that just doesn't happen." Logan was turning to leave.

"Yeah and the government can't pump your body full of metal and you not know when it happened." Storm got Logan's attention.

Logan turned back to face the two. "Ok, so you've got my attention."

"Look Logan, I've tracked down Scotts family, the least we can do is tell them that he died." Storm would not let up on this and Logan could see that.

"I don't know about telling a family that they had a son, who they never met because he was kidnapped, and then telling them he died, and on top of that he was a mutant." Logan just was not sure about this.

"I know, but I think they deserve to know. So I had Rogue, Iceman, and Warren track down the family. It turns out that the father is none other than Hank Summers."

"His father's running for president?" Logan was surprised. "Well that sucks. Hey I was a friend of your son you never knew you had who stood for every thing you are against. I don't think that will go over well"

"Logan, I don't fill like discussing his political views right now, he's divorced and his ex- wife died a few years back. But he has two daughters, and the older one was Scott's twin so she might care."

"So we go tell her, how does this benefit us Storm?"

"Well maybe she has mutant powers too. I mean we could use all the help we can get."

"And if she doesn't?"

"If she doesn't then we've told her the truth and she'll know she had a hero for a brother."

"Ok, fine you win, what's her name?"

"Who's name?"

"The twin?"

"Oh … yeah Buffy, Buffy Summers. The last place we've tracked her to is Paris. She used to live in Sunnydale California, but the place was hit by a meteorite."

"Quick question, what makes you think she has mutant powers?"

"Well, she was kicked out of school for burning down the school gym, and starting fights. When she moved to Sunnydale she was in lots of fights, she was looked at for blowing up that high school too. And when they rebuilt it she went to work there as a guidance councilor. And then the whole town was hit by a meteorite, but the town was empty. Everyone left weeks before it happened."

"Ok… that's just odd. So we have a name but no location?"

"Yeah, but that's not the only odd thing. Before she was a guidance councilor, she died. At least that's what the coroner's report says. I found the bill for the head stone and the funeral service and everything."

"Creepy. It's like the twilight zone. So how do we find her?"

"Well, I was hoping that you guys were up for a field trip. Earlier to day there was a robbery in Metropolis, and a group of mutants went in a saved the people. From the news media I found that they save a lot of people all over the world, but have been linked to terrorist activities against Luther Corp. They've blown up facilities all over the world."

"So were going fishing for mutants, how are they going to help us find Buffy?"  
"Well they travel the world, so maybe we could convince them to look for us."

"Storm you're reaching, we don't even know if their good or evil."

"I know Logan, but it's all we've got. If we just sit around Magneto will hit us again and well all die. We have to do something."

"Well, I don't want to gat into fight unless I know what they can do." Logan didn't want to get in a lopsided fight.

"Ok, I'll figure out their powers, and then well go after them." Storm rushed to the underground section of the school facility and began searching for information on the group with a super computer.

Meanwhile Rogue and Iceman were hiding around the corner and heard the entire conversation. In an attempt to get Logan and Storm to stop thinking of them as children they decided that figuring out their powers before storm did would prove it, so they grabbed Warren out of class and met up in Rogue's room to do some serious searching.

"Ok, from what we overheard this group has been seen by the media several times, which means there probably on the Internet." Rouge pulled her computer out from under her bed. Warren and Iceman had their computers on and searching the Internet by the time Rogue was all set up.

"Hey, check out you tube. I think I found one of them." Warren flipped his computer around to show the other two. On the screen Black Canary was screaming her lungs out and the glass around her was shattering. "Can anyone say ultrasonic frequencies?"

"Dude, that's awesome. How come no one here can shatter glass by screaming?" Iceman threw his shoe at Warren and continued searching.

After another ten minutes of searching Rogue found a clip of Cyborg and Impulse breaking into a chemical waste facility. Impulse was running at the speed of light and Cyborg was hacking into the security system with his arm. "Well that explains why they never get caught. They can turn off the security and run faster than the camera can record." Rouge was beginning to think that these guys were bad until she read the clip with the posting. "Hey this chemical waist facility was dumping hazardous materials into the ocean." As Rouge continued to look at the sight she found another clip with Aqua Man shooting up from under a thick sheet of ice.

"Ok, that's four. I found the clip of the metropolis incident in that one there's six, so who are the other two?" Ice man was becoming frustrated with the searches because they were taking so long. He ran the clip again and froze it on a woman. He cut her face out and opened a program on his computer. After a few minutes the computer was searching every police database in the country for someone who matched her picture.

It only took another ten minutes from the time he started the search for Warren to figure out that the last guy in the group was the Green Arrow and he had no special abilities, except for being a very good aim. While they waited to see if Iceman's search pulled anything up Rouge watched the clip again. It was then that she noticed a person that they hadn't noticed before. She managed to get a good picture of him for Bobby to search with.

As they started the search for the mysterious guy, the search for the woman came back with a hit. They clicked on the picture of the woman and it pulled up the police record for Faith Lehane. The record stated that she voluntary turned her self in for murder and an assortment of other crimes she was never tried for. She escaped form a maximum security facility, and was seen in Paris, but escaped before Interpol could arrest her.

After a few more minutes the guy came back with a hit. His name was Clark Kent, he was arrested several times for arson, but never tried in court. The found out that he is the son to the Senator Martha Kent from Kansas.

As they finished reading up on Clark they came to the conclusion that they had no clue about what Clark or Faith could do, but they would take it to Logan anyway. So they turned off their computers and went to find him, which wasn't hard. The first place anyone ever looked for him was in the kitchen, which is where he was.

"Hey, I know we were supposed to go to class, but we didn't." Rogue said as she sauntered into the room and took a seat on a bar stool at the island counter.

"I know you didn't" Logan eyed the group as they pulled a pile of papers out of a folder.

"We figured out their powers." Rouge was hoping that they wouldn't get into to much trouble for this.

"Well, let's hear it then. Oh wait a minute." Logan open up the oven and pulled out some chocolate chip cookie. He set the on the counter and pulled a beer out of the refrigerator. Just then Storm and Hank came in. "Oh, you guys are hear good, the kids figured it out." Logan took a seat as Storm and Hank looked at them with questioning eyes.

"Um, we figured out what they call each other and most of their abilities. There's the Green Arrow, Aqua Man, Impulse, the Black Canary, Cyborg, Faith Lehane who they call slayer, and Clark Kent who is the senator from Kansas's son. The Green Arrow doesn't have any abilities, but he is the leader. We think he just has the bow and arrows like Robin Hood. Aqua Man can breathe under water and possible talk to marine life. Impulse can run fast than the speed of light, or close to it. Cyborg can hack things like no other with his hand, we think he may be half robotic or something because of his name. The Black Canary can shoot ultrasonic impulses of sound at stuff. And were not sure what Faith and Clark can do, but were sure that Clark feeds them the information on Lex, because they used to be best friends. Oh, and Lex has been missing for sometime now." Bobby finished up giving his all important speech and handed the information over to Storm.

"So, can we go with you?" These we the first words out of Warren's mouth in about two hours and Rouge and Iceman were surprised by it, they did not think he wanted to go on the mission.

Storm looked at Logan and then at Hank. "Look Storm, they figured it out, and they did it before you did. I figure that they sneak aboard somehow so we might as well let them go." Logan crossed his arms as he finished his beer.

"Oh, fine get ready we leave in ten minutes." Storm stood up and took the papers with her as she exited the room. Everyone else jumped up and ran downstairs to get into their black leather spandex suits.

It had been a few hours since the group had loaded up into the jet and taken off. As the jet rose up for under the basketball court, the students stopped playing long enough to wish them well. Now the jet was making its way across the state of Kansas. As they neared their destination of Metropolis, Iceman and Rouge were on the internet watching live feed of the now resolved hostage situation. The news reporters continued to show several hostages being helped out of the building and the last hostage burst into flames. The reporters were talking to the hostages and they kept saying that the last hostage was not a hostage, but one of the bank robbers. The police noted to the reporters that the "bank robbers" never tried to break into the bank, but blasted a hole in the wall to get to the church.

As the group tried to make sense of this new information, they picked up a signal trail from the other jet and decide to follow it. As they traced the signal they left the city and flew towards the fields and parries of rural Kansas. The signal ended above a small farm house and they decided to land the jet in the nearby forest and see if they could figure out where the jet went.

Meanwhile at the farm, a military envoy arrived. When the envoy pulled up at the farm, Clark was surprised. The slayers quickly moved all the sharp pointy objects out of the room, and the Justice League hid their gear. Chloe stashed her computer under Clark's sink in hopes that they weren't coming for her. When the door to the car opened a tall skinny grey hair general stepped out, behind him was Clark's mother. She smiled at the man and walked up to the farm house noting Clark's car in the driveway. She doubted he was there. He never really needed a truck. As she walked into the house she realized that all the people she'd left at the house were still there. How was she going to explain this to the General?

As she began to freak out Clark walked into the room and gave her a big hug, she looked around the room and noticed that the girls were not there. Before she could ask were they were, she saw Impulse walk into the Kitchen looking for food. "Well I guess you guys made it back ok?"

"Yes mom. We saved the people and came right back." Clark held her for a few more seconds then released her. "Who's the military guy?" As Clark asked the question Chloe's car came racing up the drive way.

Lois jumped out and ran up to the house only to be stopped by two airmen. "Hey Smallville can you help me out?" Lois asked threw the screen door. Clark turned around to see the two airmen restraining Lois.

Martha turned to the two men and told them that she was ok. As Lois walked in she thanked Martha and then turned her attention to Clark and Chloe. "Why have you guys not answering your phones?" Lois was pissed.

"We've been watching the bank hostage situation." Chloe came into the room hoping to slow the rampaging Lois down before she figured out what was going on.

"Oh, well that's why I came over. So you guys saw the whole person bursting into flames?"

"Yes Lois we saw it." Chloe decided to nip Lois in the butt before she went on an investigating kick. "I think it was a meter power that over loaded and the person exploded."

"And you're basing this on what?" Lois was not buying the story.

"Um… ah… A couple years ago… There was this guy who liked Lana. He was allergic to the sun. When he was exposed to the UV light of the sun he changed into a werewolf like creature."

"And where is this guy now?" Lois was expecting Chloe to say he was dead.

"He's at the Smallville Medical Center undergoing Ultraviolet treatment, where he's been since he tried to kill Lana, Clark, and my self."

"Oh." Suddenly Lois phone rang. She answered it and quickly said good by as she had a new tip on Los Angelus she wanted to check out.

Clark then turned his attention to the two airmen outside the house and the General walking around out side. "Mom, why is the military here?" Clark was not secure about the military being at the farm.

"Well part of my job as the Senator is to approve budgets for various classified operations, and I have to go on a trip to a facility, so I came to get some stuff before I went."

The General outside decided to come in and as he walked up the steps the two airmen saluted him. He returned the salute and opened the door. He had a big grin on his face. "I notice you have a pond, how's the fishing out there?" He pointed over his shoulder towards the pond.

"Oh, we haven't stocked it in years, so there's no telling what's in there." Martha was trying to be chatty, but the fish pond was not a strong suit of hers.

"Well it's the thought that counts. Nobody actually fishes to catch a fish anyway." The General stood there awkwardly rocking on his heels as Martha realized that he didn't know her son.

"Oh, where are my manners? General, this is my son Clark. Clark this is General O'Neill."

"That's O'Neill with two l's, there's another one with one l so don't confuses us. We're nothing alike. He's no fun at all." O'Neill shook Clarks hand and gave a have assed smile as he began to look around the room they were standing in.

Faith not realizing that O'Neill was in the house came sauntering down the stairs with a towel over her head. She was wearing her blood red leather top that revealed her mid drift, her black leather pants, and boots. She walked into the kitchen still rubbing her hair with a towel oblivious to the General in the doorway. O'Neill raised an eye brow but before he could say anything about it, the two airmen outside dropped to the ground and the house was suddenly surrounded by a large contingency of Jaffa troops lead by Charlotte Mayfield other wise known to O'Neill as Athena.

O'Neill knew without going outside that the two airmen were dead. "Crap" O'Neill grabbed Martha and pulled her and Clark down below the window. Faith looked outside to see that they were surrounded. Impulse ran upstairs and told everyone else before donning his uniform once again. With in minutes all the slayers and the Justice League were downstairs. O'Neil turned to Martha "Do you have any guns in this house?"

Martha thought about it as the house was bombarded with blaster rifle shots. "Um, there might be one in the attic, but I'm not positive." Clark jumped up and ran up stairs. He reached the attic and found a shot gun. He grabbed it and on his way back down the stairs saw the slayers weapons. He picked up the two trunks and headed down the stairs. He dropped the trunks in front of Faith before handing O'Neill the shotgun.

As they sat on the floor O'Neill looked around and realized that with in a few seconds everyone in the house had come out of the wood works. Faith opened the trunks and began handing out weapons as another volley of blasts hit the house. O'Neill looked around then asked if anyone had a picture phone. Faith threw hers over to O'Neill as she loaded up a cross bow. "Why do you have all that stuff?" O'Neill was surprised yet glad that they had lots of weapons available.

"Why do you care?" Faith handed the cross bow off and pulled a double ended battle axe and a series of sharp pointy knifes that O'Neill assumed to be daggers. Faith looked out the window. "If I could make it to the barn, I could incapacitate a few of those guys. What are they shooting at us?" Faith ducked and barely dogged a blast that broke the glass and hit the sink.

As glass flew everywhere Clark decided to act. He stood up and matrix dodged another blast. When he got to the door, O'Neill looked up and tried to drag him back down but to no avail. Green Arrow made his way over to Clark. Clark pulled him up and they shielded them selves with the door. After a few seconds Clark and Impulse ran out the door and began flipping the Jaffa troops over. Clark managed to get a hold of several blaster rifles but couldn't figure out how to use them. When one of the blasts hit Clark in the hand "Crap" Clark grabbed his hand and stared at the burn on his hand as he realized that the weapons could hurt him.

Athena directed he attention at Clark and Impulse. Green Arrow and Faith took that opportunity to run to the barn. Meanwhile in the house, O'Neill spotted a blaster that Clark had dislodged from a Jaffa and thrown threw the window. O'Neill picked it up and began firing back at the troops. Clark and Impulse took the opportunity to retreat back to the house while O'Neill fired upon the troops killing several. Faith and Green Arrow began shooting arrows down at the troops from the loft. The troops turned to go attack the barn. When they were half way between the barn and the house, the x-men came on the scene. Within seconds blasts were going everywhere as the squadron tried to blast the barn, the house, and the near by field. Iceman put up a shield of ice as the blasts came over head. Storm rose up in the sky and the weather began to change. Suddenly the skies clouded over and a heavy thunderstorm blew in. As the farm was pelted with heavy rain, the slayers in the house grabbed their weapons.

"Those guys aren't human are they?" Clark asked O'Neill as they ran back into the house.

"No, but how did you know that?" O'Neill was curious.

"What are they?"

"It's classified."

"Hey, if you want your budget approved you'd better tell him." Martha screamed over the sounds of the falling rain.

"Fine" O'Neill turned to Clark. "There Jaffa, they serve the chick over there. She's a Goa'uld. More specifically her name is Athena. They impersonate ancient gods in an attempt to take over the galaxy. They've destroyed thousands of worlds and enslaved even more." As O'Neill said this with a straight face Clark ran to his room. "Where'd he go?" As O'Neill sat on the floor baffled, Clark came back with what looked to be brick in his hand. He sat down and turned the thing on. It began glowing and weird symbols were running up and down the object.

"What's that?" O'Neill asked as two more blasts came over head.

"This is a message my birth father left me before he sent me to this planet when I was a baby." Clark began reading the message to himself.

"Ok, wait what are you?" O'Neill asked as he noticed the scorch marks on Clark's body from where he'd been hit by the blasts.

"I'm from the planet Krypton. It was destroyed when I was a baby, I'm not sure why and this does not say. But it does mention the "children of the gods" trying to take over his domain."

"Wait. The children of the god, that's the Goa'uld, does it say which one?"

"There's more than one?"

"Yes Clark there's more than one. That one" O'Neill pointed out the window to Athena. "is a minor system lord who works for someone much more powerful. Come to think of it, how did she get these Jaffa here anyway? We've got the Stargate locked down, unless the Russians let them in."

"Maybe in a meteorite shower, that's how I got here." Clark looked over his shoulder as several more volleys came towards the house. "How do we stop them?"

"We kill them, if we get Athena the Jaffa might surrender. But I wouldn't count on it."

Chloe crawled over to Clark and handed him her ear piece. Green Arrow was on the other end.

"Yo, man we're pined down and their coming in, we need help and fast."

"I'm coming. Can you get a shot at the woman in the robe?"

"I think so, let me see." Green Arrow raised his bow and aimed at the woman. When he released the arrow shot at Athena but before it could hit the Arrow bounced off her shield. "Dam, she has some kind of personal shield. We don't have that kind of technology."

"I know she's an alien and not a friendly." Clark stood up and walked to the door as he dodged several more blasts.

When Athena saw that he was faster than the blasters she took it upon herself to bring Clark down. O'Neill, the slayers, and the rest of the Justice League came out of the house. The X-men stood up in the field and approached the house. Green Arrow was watching them as Wolverine came out of the corn field with his claws out ready for a fight. Storm came out of the sky as it cleared and the rain stopped falling. Angel was poised and ready to take to the skies if need be.

"Who are you that dare approach me?" Athena said with utter distain in her voice.

"Um, yeah that would be me."

"I am not talking to the one called O'Neill. I address that one." She pointed at Clark. "Bring him to me." The Jaffa moved to bring Clark to Athena but before they could touch them Clark had disarmed them and tied them together with a metal pipe out of the barn. "What did you do to my Jaffa?"

"I just tied them up. Why are you on my farm?"

"Is that what this hovel is called? I came here for the one called O'Neill."

"Oh, and who are you working for this time?" O'Neill walked out form behind Clark. O'Neill had made it to his car and had retrieved his semi-automatic gun. "Let's see, Ba'al's dead, so it's not him… maybe Yu. No he's too senile for you to take orders from. Ah it wouldn't be Qetesh no… it wouldn't be. Hum…"

As O'Neill pondered this, Athena turned her attention back to Clark "Who are you?"

"I'm Kal-El, and this is my home. Who are you?"

"I am Athena Goddess of this domain and you will address me as such."

Faith came out of the barn. "Goddess, it that like a hell god? Cause B already killed one."

"How do you know about hell gods?" O'Neill asked Faith.

Before Faith could answer O'Neill, Athena raised her hand and her hand device began to glow. The Jaffa Clark had tied up managed to get loose and grabbed Clark and pushed him into the range of the hand device. Clark fell to his knees as the hand device locked onto his forehead. As Clark was screaming in agony, Faith pulled out her double headed battle axe and attacked the Jaffa. Within seconds all the slayers busted out their weapons and attacked nearby Jaffa. Faith made her way to Athena as Clark managed to reach his hand up and grab Athena's arm. He pulled the hand device away from his head and Faith confronted Athena. Faith swung the battle axe and shattered the hand device and breaking Athena's hand. She grabbed her hand and backed away from the two.

"That's not possible no human could break away from my grasp."

"I'm not human." By now the wound Clark had received earlier on his had was a red mark. Clark stood up "I'm Kryptonian."

Athena's eyes grew wide as he said this. She pushed a button on her robe and disappeared in a flash of light. The remaining Jaffa quickly surrendered after they realized that she was not coming back.

O'Neill and the slayers disarmed the Jaffa and then O'Neill called the Stargate base to tell them about the attack. Then they turned their attention to the X-Men. "Who are those guys?"

By now Green Arrow had come out of the barn and was watching Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Rouge, Iceman, and Angel with suspicions. He wasn't sure what to make of them other than they helped them out.

O'Neill was amused at the sheer number of men standing around in tights but decided not to comment on it. Faith on the other hand did. "What's up with the tights parade?"

As the slayers started giggling, Wolverine decided to take charge of the situation. "They weren't my idea. We came here looking for those guys." Wolverine pointed to the Justice League. "Those were some sweet moves."

"Yeah, we know. What do you want?" Green Arrow did not feel like having this conversation in front of a military general.

"We were hoping you could help us find someone." Rouge replied.

Impulse smiled at Rouge, and Iceman gave him this back off look that Impulse was about to take offense to but Wolverine interrupted the cold war by telling Rouge to put her glove back on.

"Why?" Green Arrow was getting a little intrigued by the group.

"One of are friends fell in a war, he had a family that he never knew. We're trying to find them to tell them. We were hoping you could search international for his sister." Storm replied.

"How do you know so much about us?" Aqua man asked.

"We Google searched you." Iceman was short and to the point.

"What's her name?" Green Arrow asked.

"Buffy Summers" Storm replied.

At this point Faith, Clark, and O'Neill thought they'd heard wrong.

"Did you just say Buffy Summers?" Clark asked

"Yeah"

"That's my cousin."

"Dude were not going down this road again because I still, hey O'Neill has my phone I can call her. Since when did she have a brother?"

"They were separated at birth, he was illegally adopted by a law firm called Wolfram and."

"Heart. Yeah I know them… you guys remember the chicks we ran into on the way out of the bank?" Faith cut Storm off and redirected her question to the Justice League.

"Yeah how could we forget those hotties, especially the blonde." Impulse answered.

"That blond hottie was a vampire, and not some run of the mill vampire. Her name is Darla. She turned the most vicious vampire in history and taught him everything she knows. And B's going be pissed that she's back form the dead for the third time."

"Hey, guy's not to be the bearer of bad news, but I can let any of you guys go anywhere. It's nothing personal but, unless you guys want to talk to Buffy, Angel, Spike, or those other guys you'll have to come with me. Oh and I'm pretty sure that Buffy will want help with Los Angelus." O'Neill cut into the conversation.

"I'm not going to end up in a prison cell to be experimented on am I?" Clark asked.

"No, not that I'm aware and I'm in charge of the whole…. Thing." O'Neill waved his hands in front of his face in a circular motion. "Besides, my best friend is an Alien. In fact there are two on my old team now. Although I'm not sure about the new guy Riley."

"You've got to be shitting me Riley went from secrete military demon hunting to secrete military… what exactly do you do?" Faith was excited now.

At that point in time several jets appeared in the sky and a large cargo plane could be seen landing at the nearby airport. As military personal quickly descended on the farm all the parties present decided that it would be worth their while to go along with O'Neill. The Justice League and the X-men revealed their hidden jets, and the slayers, Martha, Clark Chloe, and O'Neill loaded onto the school buses and were escorted to the cargo plane. Once aboard the plane the plane and accompanying jets headed out for Cheyenne Mountain.

* * *

**So here's the question, what chapter should I write next???**

**1. Charmed**

**2. Blade**

**3. Twilight/ New Moon/ Eclipse/ Breaking Dawn Series**

**Answer on my profile or review**


	14. Time Travel

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've posted but i had a lot to do and I rewrote this chapter a few times to make it work better, as always please review. I give imagenary cookies to reviews!!! I already have the next chapter planned out so it shouldn't be as long of a wait as this last chapter was. Yea!! first posting of the new year!!!**

**Warning: this chapter is two years in the future, I was told that it was confussing people so now you know**

* * *

Paige was sitting at the kitchen counter of her apartment with her husband Henry. It had been a few months since the Halliwell manor was destroyed. They were still in their honeymoon phase, so not much could disrupt Paige from being with her husband. As she sat their waiting on breakfast her sell phone rang. "Hello?" After a few seconds she let out a breath and hung up.

"What was that about?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure, I think it was Piper on the phone, she was breaking up." A few seconds later the phone range again. "What now?" Paige answered the phone again. This time she could hear what her sister was saying. Paige stood up and went to the television.

She turned the news on and was shocked to see helicopters flying over a giant crater. At fist she was confused. Then the reporter came on. "Today marks the second anniversary of the destruction of the city of Los Angelus, and as you can tell the clean up from the destruction is still on going."

As the reporter rambled on Paige returned to the conversation with her sister. "That's not possible; I was in Los Angelus last week. I was buying lingerie." Paige turned to Henry.

"Sweetie, are you ok? You know Los Angelus was destroyed two years ago by a meter. It was all over the news."

"Yeah but think about it, you lived in Los Angelus two years ago. So why are you here?"

"You know I came to San Francisco for a job interview the weekend that happened. A lot of people that lived in Los Angelus weren't there for the meter strike."

"I need to go talk to my sisters." Paige grabbed her jacket and went out the door leaving Henry standing in the kitchen with a skillet of eggs and orange juice in his hands.

"Well I guess I'm eating alone again. I'm glade I still have you." Henry turned to the medium sized golden retriever sitting on the floor in the corner. The dog stood up and went into another room. "Ok, maybe not."

Paige walked into the hallway of the apartment complex and made her way downstairs. After waiving to the doorman she walked out of the building and went to the back parking lot and got in her car. After a twenty minute drive which involved a wait in line because of a wreck she arrived at Piper's new house. When she entered the house Leo was sitting in the living room playing with Wyatt and Kris. Piper was in kitchen doing the dishes. Phoebe walked into the house with her purse and heavy jacket in hand. She set them down on the coffee table and turned to Leo. He pointed to the kitchen and Phoebe walked into the kitchen. "Ok, so what exactly is going on?" Phoebe had been working at the newspaper writing her column under her new name.

"Well, you remember last week when we went shopping in L.A.?" Paige took a seat at the kitchen table as se asked.

"Yeah"

"Well it appears that two years ago L.A. was hit by a meter and the entire city was destroyed. That could not have happened if we were there last week could it?" Paige was sitting deep in thought.

"Leo," Piper called for her White lighter husband in the other room. When he entered she finished her question. "You remember last week when the girls and I went shopping in L.A. right?"

"Yes honey."

"Well it appears that L.A. was hit by a meter two years ago. How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure but I can ask around."

"You do that."

Leo turned and grabbed his jacket on the chair kissed his wife on the cheek and walked out the door to figure out what was going on.

"Ok, what do we know?" Phoebe stopped to think. "What were we doing two years ago?"

"Chris was born. Do you think that what ever happened in L.A. happened because of what we did back then?"

"I don't know sweetie but a lot of people died two years ago when we were fighting Gideon. The women sat in the kitchen and thought on the matter. Finally Piper got up and began cooking.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"Cooking something, I need to take my mind off of this and calm down. Besides Wyatt has friends coming over soon and Chris will be waking up for his nap soon. As if on cue Chris began crying.

"I'll go get him" Paige stood up and left the room to get Chris. Wyatt walked into the kitchen a few moments latter and watched his mom cooking.

"What's up honey?" Wyatt stood with his fingers on the counter and his eyes above the counter.

"Not much mom, when will Mark and Jared be here?"

"Soon, you just go back into the living room and watch cartoons, and don't…"

"I know mom, don't use magic." Wyatt walked back into the living room and Paige came back into the kitchen with little Chris.

"Well hello handsome, who's awake?" Phoebe took Chris from Paige.

Suddenly Leo ran into the house. "The city wasn't hit by a meter."

"What?"

"Yeah, I talked to a cop. Turns out they never recovered any bodies in L.A. they're still searching the rubble, but they've never found a single body. So something else had to happen to the city."

"Right, which brings us back to, is it something we may have caused?" Paige stood up and began passing the kitchen.

"This happened two years ago right?" Leo took a seat in the kitchen, "Two years ago Paris was nearly sucked into a hell dimension. It was saved before that happened though."

As the group sat there talk about the incident, the door bell rang. "Are we expecting company?" Leo turned to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Oh that should be Mark and Jared. Wyatt, I'll get the door. We'll continue this conversation later." Piper put down the spoon she was using to stir the soup she was making, and went to answer the door. Mark and Jared were standing there with their parents and Piper let them in. After a boring twenty minute conversation about the children and play dates the parents left and Mark, Jared, and Wyatt sat on the couch watching the TV.

After a while Wyatt came in the kitchen, "Mom, can we play with the soldiers?"

"Yeah, ask your father to help you get them out." Piper turned to Leo as if to tell him to watch the boys incase Wyatt used magic accidently.

After the boys went home and Wyatt and Chris were in bed asleep, the group sat down in the living room with the Book of Shadows. Phoebe was flipping through the book looking for any demons that would be capable of destroying Los Angelus without leaving bodies, while Paige was surfing the web for any information about connections between Los Angelus and Paris. Piper was finishing cleaning up the kitchen from dinner while Leo was trying to figure out how to explain the information he had about the incident. When Piper came into the room Leo began to tell them of what he knew.

"About five years ago, a girl went up there." Leo pointed towards the ceiling and the three witches looked at him confused until it dawned on them that he meant the higher plane and not the roof of the house. "Her name was Buffy, she was a vampire slayer. She sacrificed herself to close the hell mouth in Sunnydale California."

"Hold up Leo, Sunnydale was a hell mouth? Well that explains… a lot." Paige lost herself in thought for a brief moment. "Especially the mysterious disappearances, and the dead bodies, and man I should have seen that when you guys told me I was a witch. Waite what's a slayer?" As Paige began to realize that the town she'd grown up in was a hell mouth, Leo answered her question.

"There was one in every generation chosen to fight mainly the lower ranking vampires, but in the past ten years it's changed. The latest slayer was capable of finding off countless apocalyptic attacks, and she lost one, well two really." Leo realized that the Charmed Ones were confused. "Look, I couldn't tell you about her because her identity was kept secrete by the elders. Anyway while she was up there, she told me she didn't trust Gideon. I should have listened to her. It would have saved a lot of time and trouble in the long run. She said he was like the stuffy old men in the Watcher's Council. After about a month her friend Willow managed to pull her out by using some dark magic. I'm not sure what she did, but when Buffy returned to Earth, she remembered everything from when she was up there. It's kind of funny because after she descended, I discovered that the three eldest White-Lighters created the Watcher's Council in an attempt to control the actions of the slayer here on Earth."

"Wait Leo, you've lost us, what's the Watcher's Council?" All three witches were looking at Leo because they were entirely perplexed.

"The Watcher's Council is a group of men in Europe that train and watch over the potential slayers and the current slayer all over the world. All was well with Buffy until about three years ago when she came across an enemy she couldn't handle."

"Hold up Leo, I'm still confused. Who's this Willow person?" Phoebe asked.

"Um, Phoebe you can put your hand down, where not in school." Phoebe put her hand down as Leo began to answer her questions.

"Willow has become one of the most powerful witches in North America, next to you guys. She uses her powers to help the slayer, and because she is in contact with the Watcher's Council, the elders decided that she did not need a White Lighter.

"Did you keep tabs on Willow?" Paige asked

"No, well at least not until she went evil a couple of years back. She tried to destroy the world. I'm not exactly sure how but she was stopped and sent to Watcher's Council in order to go through rehab."

"How do you know all this" Piper was becoming concerned about where this Intel was coming from.

"Um, most of it I learned after becoming an elder. Besides the Charmed Ones, the slayer and a few other groups are the only defense against evil on Earth. The slayer can be any girl all over the world. But that's not the point. Three years ago the Slayer and her team came up against the Fist Evil. Willow cast a spell that effectively turned all the potential slayers into slayers. They defeated the First Evil, all be it, they changed the balanced of good and evil. In order to correct this, the evil and neutral demons began to target the slayers. This culminated two years ago in Paris when demons tried to sink Paris into a hell dimension. She had an ally in L.A. maybe something happened to him which would explain why L.A. is missing now."

"Ok, this is a bit much to take in right now." Phoebe stood up from her chair and began pacing. We know something happened two years ago, we also know that Leo knows or knew the slayer. So, maybe we should just ask the slayer what happened. I mean if she's alive now, she'll know what happened and we may be able to do something about it."

"Um… how are we going to do something about it?" Paige wandered out loud.

"We'll figure that out when we get to it." Phoebe answered.

"Question" This time it was Leo's turn to talk. "Exactly how are we going to ask the slayer? We don't know where she is, or if she's alive."

"Well, I was kind of hoping you had some ideas about that. We know who her friends are; maybe we can find them that way?" Phoebe turned to Leo as she retook her seat in the circle.

"That's not going to help much. I think the best course of action would be to find the Watchers Council and ask them." As Leo said this Piper finally put her two cents in to the conversation.

"Leo, honey if she stopped following the Watcher's orders what make you think they'll know what happened to her. Chances are that she's got a program set up some where to train these new slayers, right? So, we find the place and go there, talk to her directly. The direct approach seems to be the best option right now, if that doesn't work then we can go and find the Watcher's and ask them."

"I think we should search for Willow, I mean she is a witch so we should find her pretty easily if she's as powerful as you say she is." With that Paige went up stairs to retrieve her materials.

Mean while downstairs Piper picked up the laptop and began searching for Buffy Summers on the internet. She got several hits. The first one was about her burning down her high school in Los Angelus, the second was about her being kicked out of the same school for burning it down and about her trip to a mental institute. The next page Piper found was about her being a witness to a murder.

As Piper was reading the articles to Leo and Phoebe, Paige returned with a crystal and a world map. "I hope this works. I've never tried searching for someone on such a large scale." She set the map down on the table and began to search for Willow.

After twenty minutes Piper found another article relating to Buffy, this one was about her working as a volunteer councilor at the high school in Sunnydal. Leo was becoming board of just sitting around and went to check on the boys. Phoebe went to retrieve her laptop in order to work on her column. Piper became board with the lack of hits on the internet and went into the kitchen to get a snack. Suddenly the crystal in Paige's hand landed on the map. "Hey, I got something here." Paige dropped the crystal and moved it out of the way to see where it landed. "Willow, or someone with a lot of power is somewhere in England. Do we have a map of England?"

"I think ones up stairs in the attic." Leo left the room to look for a map of England. A few minutes later he returned without one. "Nope, there are no maps of European countries. We should invest in some though."

"Ok, we know someone or something is in England, how do we search for it with out a map?" Phoebe wondered aloud.

"Maybe we could pull a map up on the internet and try it that way. I mean it's still a map so in theory it should work." Paige began to search for maps of England and quickly had one pulled up.

"I don't know about this, but what could it hurt? Let's try it." Piper gave the all clear as Paige began to search with the crystal on the internet map. Almost immediately the computer began to glow and the crystal landed on a small township in the out skirts of London. The group had enough time to see where the crystal landed before the screen of the laptop exploded. "Did anyone else see that?" Paige asked as she pulled parts of the computer out of her hair.

Piper who had ducked behind a chair stood up. "Did you mean the computer exploding or the spot where the crystal stopped before the explosion?" Phoebe had dropped to the floor and was now picking herself up and dusting her self off when she heard two distinct cry's coming from up stairs. "Oh dear, they woke up." Piper dusted herself off and went up stairs to calm the children down. This left Paige, Leo, and Phoebe in the living room with one giant mess.

"Oops"

"Paige don't start, were just lucky that the explosion didn't destroy the other laptop, other wise we'd be in trouble. Leo began to pick up the many pieces of scattered computer and put them in a pile.

Meanwhile Piper returned downstairs. "Paige, you owe me a new computer and not one exactly like that one, I want and newer one, a better one."

"Yes." Paige gave Piper a solute and began to help Leo pick up the pieces of the computer. Phoebe on the other hand had begun searching for a map of London, when she found one that was suitable she printed the map out and began the process again. This time around the crystal landed on an intersection. When the group looked the intersection up on the internet, they found that it was the past location of the Watchers Council that was destroyed during the attack on the slayer lineage. "Ok, so Willow is at the Watcher's Council's old headquarters, I did not see that coming."

"So should we go there?" Phoebe asked the group.

"I don't think we have a choice, If were going to find out what happened to L.A. were going to have to go there." Leo began to pace back and forth in the Living room. "If we weren't in hiding we could be there in two seconds, but if we use any serious magic someone will find us, if they haven't already.

"So we take a family vacation to London for a week. I wonder if anyone would notice if we used magic in England." Paige began to think to her self.

"Ok, we'll leave as soon as we can get the plane tickets. Phoebe, you can get some time off can't you?" Piper asked.

"Um maybe, I'll try. I think a death in the family in England would do it." Phoebe answered.

"I don't have a job at the temp agency yet so I'm all clear." Paige informed Piper before she could ask.

"Ok, so it's down to me and Leo. Honey do you think you could get the tickets, while I start packing the kids stuff?" Piper asked as she headed upstairs.

"I guess." Leo sat down at the computer and began looking for plane tickets.

With that Phoebe called her work and informed them that she couldn't come in for the next week because a close cousin had died and she had to fly to London immediately to go to the funeral and wake." Once the phone conversation was over, Phoebe left to pack her own bags. Paige quickly left after that because she had to inform her husband that she was going to a funeral in London in the morning.

The next morning Leo had the plane tickets in one hand and Chris in the other as Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt made their way to the check in counter. After they checked in the bags and made their way to the terminal it was a long wait for the plane to get there. Once it did the group got on the huge jet and waited for the plane to take off.

* * *

**This is _Sica Vamp, _I am here to remind you, or inform you that I post all updates on this story on my Profile. So if you get here and are wondering when the next chapter is comming out, the profile page will tell you about my progress. Please review this story, Please.... I like to know that I'm not the only one that thinks my story rocks!**

**_Sica Vamp_**


	15. Time Travel 2:0

**Hello eveyone... I finished chapter 15... just in time for my Birthday. Yea!!! anyway... I have finals, and then work, oh and class after finals... so I will get things posted as I can... I have the next chapter hand written... I just have to get time to type it out!!! Then the story will revert back to the main story... so yeah... pleaz review the chapter, I was not sure about the direction it took. It get's kind of dark.**

~Sica Vamp

* * *

It had been a few days since Jelido and Vincent had arrived at this "secrete military base," but as far as Jelido could tell a lot of people knew about it. About two days after she arrived she was released from the intensive care unit and was now hobbling around on crutches. She was deep in thought remembering being at the base as the military jeep she was sitting in was racing down the highway towards L.A. they had been driving for a while now and she was vaguely wondering if they were going to stop for a bathroom break anytime soon.

As she went back into her mind she remembered the difficulties she had figuring out how to control her appearance. She had finally mastered the ability to pull her cat ears and tail back into her body. It took Vincent a little longer to figure out how to transform form the various dog forms he constantly changed into, back into his human form. She also remembered the other group that arrived later that day. She never got to meet any of them but the rumors flying around the slayer camp was that they were superheroes come to help.

As she sat in the back of the military vehicle she surveyed the people around her to her left was Vincent, across from her was Spike. He was pressed against the back of the vehicle and had a very thick blanket rapped around him. This puzzled Jelido, as she looked around the vehicle she realized that the sun had begun to rise. She had been staring off in her mind the entire night. Vincent had this worried look on his face that Jelido was about to interpret when the vehicle pulled off the road. As a long line of military vehicles and school busses pulled off the highway and into the four gas stations at the intersection to nowhere, slayers and military personal began to disembark from the vehicles and stretch their legs.

Buffy came by and told Spike where a free seat in and blacked out vehicle was. Spike knew that Angel was going to be in it, but he'd deal sitting in a car with Angel for a day. As Jelido got out of the back of the vehicle she inventoried the rest of the passengers in the back of the military vehicle. There were several slayers who looked like they were scarred to death, and then there were some that looked like they knew what to expect. Jelido wasn't sure what to expect from anyone, so when one of the slayers came up and began talking to her she was a little scarred.

"You're the cat girl, right?" The tall skinny brunet slayer asked. "I'm Dana." She extended her hand expecting a hand shake.

The first thing that came to Jelido's mind was why was this girl talking to her, but instead she said, "My name's Jelido." As Jelido looked around the gas station they were at she suddenly descended into a panic attack as she realized that the last time she'd been at a gas station she'd been kidnapped.

"You ok? What's wrong?" Dana realized that there was a reason Jelido was acting like someone was going to pop out of the shadows and attack her.

"I'm… I'm fine." Jelido managed to mutter before she started shaking. As she fell to the ground Vincent was at her side in seconds.

Dana helped her to her feet. "You know it gets easier if you talk about it to someone."

Jelido wasn't sure what to make of this girl, she seemed normal but Jelido had the sneaky suspicion that she knew what she was talking about.

"When I was little, a man came to my house. He killed my parents and siblings." As Dana began to talk, Jelido found herself listening very intently. She was hearing everything Dana was saying and it wasn't dull and low like everything else had been since they'd been saved. Suddenly the driver of their vehicle came back and the slayers began loading up. Dana took Spike's seat and continued her story. "He took me away, chained me to a lead pipe… It doesn't hurt if you don't move… He did awful things." Dana began to cry and skipped part of the story. "One day I managed to escape… I spent the rest of my life in a mental institute… One day the doctors got my meds wrong and I escaped… I began looking for the evil man… I hurt a lot of people in the process… Everything was jumbled in my head… Sometimes it still gets jumbled up… Somehow the memories of other slayers mixed in with what the evil man did to me and I thought that the evil man was Spike..." By this time the vehicle had been well on its way. Jelido looked around and realized that every slayer was listening to the conversation. "Don't worry about them; this is the most I've talked ever... Anyway I went after Spike... Angel and his team stopped me before I killed him... Then I was sent to Rome where Buffy was. She helped me understand what had happened. Did you know she'd been in the same mental institute as me? I wonder which room was hers."

As Dana finished her story Vincent began to recognize buildings out of the back area. "We're almost there. I think were about twenty miles out."

"How do you know that?" Dana asked.

"Most of my family lives in L.A." Vincent responded. This was the first time most of the slayers in the vehicle had herd Vincent speak.

A few minutes latter the vehicles stopped. The groups disembarked from their vehicles and surveyed the scene. Before them where the city of Los Angelus should have been was a giant crater. Nothing was there. Dana noticed Willow standing at the edge and lead Jelido and Vincent over to her. On the way they pasted several slayers who'd leaved through Sunnydale and overheard them comment about the size of the hole. When they reached Willow, she was frantically trying to open the hell dimension so that they could restore order.

Standing near her was a tall well built man that Jelido could only assume that had come from the other group she'd never meet. "I know a witch, she probably would help though. Actually she'd be more trouble and dark magic and probably death, forget I mentioned it." Jelido found out later that his name was Clark but at the moment he was in a conversation with Willow.

"We don't need any more dark magic than I already possess. It's not like this witch you know has Elizabeth Thoreau's long lost magic book." Willow had meant for the comment to be a joke but the look on Clarks face told Jelido that it was not funny.

"Actually, Elizabeth was who I was referring to. She managed to possess my friend a while back. Turned out she was a direct descendant of Elizabeth." Clark decided to stop talking about the subject just when Willow was becoming interested.

"There's no use, I can't find a way in." As Willow sat on the ground clearly upset that it hadn't been as easy as she'd assumed it would be Buffy came up.

"What's going on Willow?"

"I can't get it open, it's no use. I've tried everything."

"Don't worry about it Willow, give it time I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do." Buffy helped Willow up and the group moved back towards the vehicles.

The SGC had set up a command tent and General O'Neill was instructing the airmen around him to construct a fence around the site of the crater where roads were so that the media could not get in.

"It looks like we may be here for a while, or at least until Willow can figure out how to open the hell dimension." Buffy reported to O'Neill.

"Ok, you two." O'Neill pointed to the last two airmen under the tent. "I want you two to be logistics for the time being. Get some tents up and let these girls get some sleep. When willow gets the city back to this plane, their going to need all the rest they can get."

The two airmen quickly left the tent and began handing out tents to slayers. Several other airmen were setting up a tent with a kitchen under it. Within minutes the area became populated with military tents. Dana led Jelido over to a tent and told her to get some rest. Vincent transformed into a German Sheppard and sat himself at the entrance of the tent.

When Jelido awoke it was night. She stretched and sat up, she'd been so warm in her sleeping bag that she didn't realized that the temperature had drastically dropped when the sun set. As she woke her self up she decided to put on some more layers and began digging through her bag. She quickly pulled out a sweater and her rain gear. She figured that it would add another layer between her and the cold and keep the wind off her at the same time.

When she left the tent Vincent still in his German Sheppard form woke up. He looked up at her and transformed back into his human form. "Man it got cold. It doesn't normally get this cold."

As they walked around the base camp Jelido noticed a couple fires unattended and she quickly found someone to attend them before they became ragging wildfires. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them wonder around camp. When Jelido finally found a clock it said that it was 11 o' clock at night. "Man I slept a long time." Until that moment Jelido had completely forgotten about her leg. She realized that she wasn't using her crutches and quickly turned to go back to the tent to get them when several figures grabbed Vincent, as she tried to scream a pair of hands grabbed her and carried her off.

The next morning Dana went to search for her new friends Jelido and Vincent, but instead she found an empty tent and a note saying that they couldn't handle being here and they were leaving. When she took the note to Buffy, Buffy assumed that they had deserted the group. The only person that believed something happened to the two was Dana. She wouldn't let it go, but after a through search of the outlaying woods Buffy called the search party off and returned to trying to open the hell dimension and bring L.A. back.

When Jelido and Vincent awoke they were tied up in the back of a backed out sports car lying on the floor. There were several feet on top of them and neither Jelido nor Vincent could turn to see who they belonged to. When Vincent began moving trying to loosen his bonds, the pair of feet on top of him kicked him and knocked him unconscious. Jelido stayed as still as possible while trying to figure out what was going on.

"What are we going to do with the girl? The Master requested that we bring him the boy…"

"The girl is of no use to us. We took her so she could not tell the others that he was missing."

As Jelido pondered what the two voices were talking about, the car mad a sharp turn and Jelido hit her head on the door. As she lay on the floor of the car she felt a strange leaking like feeling coming from her head. Before it registered in her brain what the sensation was one voice said to the other. "Do you smell that? The girl is bleeding, quickly clean it up before the young ones loose control."

Suddenly a pair of hands was on Jelido's head with what she assumed to be a rag. She decided to take this chance and try to catch a glimpse of her captures. As she slowly turned over, the car came to a stop and the two voices got out of the car. When the door opened Jelido noticed two things, one it was dark, and two they were in the mountains. Jelido realized that they'd been kidnapped by vampires as soon as she realized that they'd been traveling in a blacked out car, they had quickly cleaned up her blood, and they waited to get out of the car until it was pitch dark outside.

Vincent let out a moan as he woke up for a second time. Lucky for them everyone was outside. What they were doing she had no clue, but she knew she had to tell Vincent what she knew. "Vincent, pisst Vincent."

"Hum…" Vincent was slowly coming to.

"We've been kidnapped by vampires." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the doors opened again. Vincent and Jelido lay as still as possible hoping the vampires wouldn't realize that they were awake. Unfortunately, the vampires noticed, or at least Jelido thought they'd noticed.

The two vampires who'd been in the back seat picked Vincent and Jelido up and placed a cloth with a funny odor over their mouths. Jelido and Vincent passed out.

When Jelido awoke she was in a cage. It was dark and from what she could tell she was outside. She slowly approached the door of the cage and looked around. There were cells on either side of her, and in them she noticed were girls. They looked European to her but she wasn't sure. As she took in her surroundings, she noticed a plaza at the end of the ally they seemed to be in. She quickly realized she was in the bad part of some town and she probably wanted to get out quickly.

She slowly reached for the lock when one of the girls in the cage next to her said something. "Don't do it. It'll shock you and the alarm will go off. You don't want the alarm to go off. They come when the alarm goes off."

"Who comes?" Jelido asked, but before the girl could answer a tall plump man with a whip came walking down the ally. The girl backed up against the back of the cage and bowed her head. Jelido looked at her like she was crazy, but as the man advanced towards her cage she realized that if she didn't do it too she was liable to get hurt. She quickly followed the other girls' example and backed up against the back of the cage and bowed her head.

When the plump man reached the cage he looked in and became disappointed that the new girl had already figured out how to stay in one piece. He grumpily stomped off looking for another victim.

"Wow, I've never seen him leave someone alone like that." The girl was back over at the bars that separated their cages.

"Where are we?" Jelido asked the other girl.

"I'm not sure, but I've heard the guards calling the city Volterra.

Jelido ran the name through her head, but she hadn't heard the name before. "What state are we in?" She asked the girl.

The girl looked at her like she was crazy. "You crazy American's always thinking you own the world… Were in Italy, don't you know that?" The European girl asked Jelido.

"Oh, I was kidnapped in California. They grabbed my friend, have you seen him?"

The European girl looked at Jelido again, but decided to tell her anyway. "They do not grab men, only women. If they took him then he must have been for some other reason than slavery."

With that the girl returned to the middle of her cage. Jelido sat down and it slowly dawned on her that the girl said slavery. A few hours later a group of men came by, the plump man was pointing to cages and showing them girls. When he reached the cage with the European girl in it, one of the men pointed to her and handed the pump man a wad of money. The plump mad motioned to another man who opened the cage and pulled the girl out. The man with the money inspected her teeth and her feet and then decided that he wanted her. The plump man placed a collar on the girl's neck and handed her over to the man.

After that the group continued walking on. One man asked about Jelido, and she backed up to the back of the cage, trying to make herself as small as possible. The plump man told him no, that she hadn't been broken yet and continued walking. Several other girls were purchased before the group of men left, and after they were gone Jelido sat in her cell staring at the plaza she could clearly see. She was so close to freedom, and yet so far. She crawled to the back to the cage and went to sleep. Over the next few days she tried to learn all the rules so that she wouldn't get beaten. She figured if they beat her, they'd realize that she was special and who knows what they'd do to her then.

She watched as the plump man and several other guards opened the cells and washed the girls by spraying them with a hose. It reminded Jelido of the scene from Planet of the Apes when the apes would wash the human slaves. When the men approached her cell she stood and let them blast her. They were slightly disappointed that she was doing everything right. Jelido wondered to herself why they didn't just beat her anyway, but then she realized that if they beat her all the time she'd have bruises like some of the other girls and the men that were buying them didn't like bruises. Every time men came to her cell the plump man told them that she hadn't been broken yet, and Jelido was beginning to wonder what that meant exactly.

When it came to food the plump man dished out slop in dog bowls and slid it into the cages. Every cage got one bowl and several cages had more than one girl in them, so they broke out in fights which resulted in them all getting beaten.

As weeks turned into months and the months became half a year Jelido had forgotten all about L.A. and saving the world. She was more worried about getting her portion of meals and not being noticed by the men who came to buy the girls. She'd done well in her plane so far and had only been beaten once. The plump man didn't even notice that the bruises were gone the next day. She'd made sure of it by putting mud on the spot where the bruise should have been. The two girls in her cage now were weak compared to Jelido. She'd been so used to getting an entire bowl at every meal that she had started letting them have parts of her portions, but when that broke out in a fight between the two and she got beat even thought she was not involved in the fight. She made sure to deal out the portions at every meal. The other two girls were terrified of her and she wasn't sure why.

One night while Jelido was dealing out portions, the plump man came around with the hose. All the girls became worried because they only go washed when buyers were coming, and buyers only came during the day. As the hose came around she let them wash her, and she quickly returned to the back of the cage waiting for the man to show up. What she wasn't prepared for were vampires to show up. There were three of them, the plump man showed them the stalk nervously. All the girls crowed the edges of their cages to get a glimpse of the three beautiful men. Jelido was to only one not crowding the edges of the cage. The three vampires quickly chose their victims and left. That was the first night that Jelido remembered that vampires had kidnapped her… her and someone else… someone not here… someone not female… a friend… Vincent. She awoke later that night with the name on the four fount of her brain. She vowed that she wouldn't forget about her friend again.

Several months later the plump man came to Jelido's cell. The two other girls were long gone. One died from a beating she suffered, and the other was bought shortly after the vampires had come. The plump man approached Jelido's cell and she backed up. "Congratulations, you've been here for a year… That is saying something considering I usually sell my girls pretty quickly. Do you know why I haven't sold you?"

Jelido slowly shook her head no.

"Well how could you! You were brought here by vampires, which means only a vampire can purchase you." With that the plump man left the cell laughing an evil laugh.

* * *

Another year had past and Jelido had become very skinny and weak compared to when she'd first arrived. She was sitting in her cell staring at the plaza and the freedom that it meant when the man with the hose and food came by. By now the hose didn't even faze her. She just sat there as she was blasted with cold water. When the slop was thrown into her bowl, she jumped up and grabbed it before the dogs on the other side of the cage could eat it. After she finished eating she tossed the bowl back out of the cage and the dogs licked it clean. When the men had finished their rounds, the plump man who'd only gotten fatter, began walking through the alley. Jelido was about to retreat back into thought when she realized that the other girls in the other cells were moving to the front of their cages. Jelido knew from experience that they only did that when vampires showed up. Vampires had some alluring ability that made the girls want to be purchased. Jelido stood up and slowly moved to the front of her cage to see what all the fuss was about. When she reached the front of the cage she saw two vampires entering the alley. One had long silver hair that was waist long, he wore sunglasses that had a purple tent to them which made them look like they had once belonged to Ozzy Osborne. His bangs were hanging over the sunglasses, and he was extremely muscular. The other vampire had red hair that was in a pony tail and came to his mid back. His bangs fell down to his chest. Jelido realized that she recognized this vampire. She knew it whit all her heart, but she did not know who he was or how she knew him. Both men were wearing silk shirts and black leather pants.

The fat man pulled a whip out of a trunk and began hitting cages knocking the girls in them to the back of their cage. As he was doing this Jelido realized that he was skipping cages, upon further inspection, she realized that the cages with one girl in them were the ones being skipped. Before she could try to figure out why he was skipping cells or what the significance of it was, the red haired vampire began sneaking peaks at girls out of the corner of his eyes. The silver haired vampire had a short conversation with the plump man who in turn began showing him the different girls. The plump man and the silver haired vampire moved to the far end of the alley leaving the red haired vampire standing across from Jelido's cell. He was facing the cell across from Jelido and looking around. When her turned and saw Jelido, he instantly recognized her. Jelido saw the recognition spread across his face, but quickly disappear. The silver haired vampire who had been watching the red haired vampire out of the corner of his eye noticed this and left the fat man where he was. The silver haired vampire walked over to Jelido's cell and she backed up, never having a vampire this close to her cell she was not sure what to do exactly. The silver haired vampire peered into the cage, "Vincent my pet is this one the one you want?" When Jelido heard the red haired vampire's name memories of how she'd gotten to the cage came flooding back. As she was registering this new development, the fat man quickly fumbled over to the cage and unlocked it dropping the keys several times. Two men grabbed Jelido and pulled her out of the confines of her cage. The men brought her to the silver haired vampire, "yes, she'll do nicely." When Jelido was brought up close to the vampire, she noticed that he had a thin nose and lips, and when he spoke it sounded like a harmonious orchestra. "Does this one suit you, my pet?" The silver haired vampire asked Vincent, and if Vincent had Clark Kent's powers, the silver haired man would surely be a pile of ash. Jelido began to struggle against her captures and the silver haired man lifted his hand to her face. He slowly ran his bony fingers across her forehead. "Hum… She will do nicely." The two men began to move Jelido, but she would not let them.

As she summoned all of her remaining strength to get free, she was preparing to bolt for the plaza. Jelido managed to get one arm free from her captor, and as the captor tried to grab hold of her arm, she elbowed him in the face effectively breaking his nose. She turned around to flip the other guy over her shoulder and was met by Vincent. Jelido stopped in her tracts. The man with the broken nose wiped the blood off his face and moved to slap Jelido across the face, but Vincent caught his arm. He threw the man across the alley and for a few seconds, Jelido thought that he might be helping her to escape. He turned around and faced Jelido, "Hello Kitten." Jelido knew in an instant that he was not going to help. His voice had changed, as well as his entire demeanor. This sent Jelido into shock and as she tried to deal with it and escape, several men approached Jelido and placed a collar around her neck and hand cuffed her hands together.

The silver haired vampire signed some papers and the fat man handed his rope. Jelido was trying to figure out why he'd give the silver haired vampire rope, when the vampires began to leave the alley and the answer became apparent. She was attached to the other end of the rope. As the slack disappeared, Jelido was dragged off towards the plaza. All of Jelido's dreams of escape had been crushed in an instant. A limo driver met them at the end of the alley and Vincent climbed into the limo. The silver haired man pushed her and a quickly followed. As the silver haired man took his seat, he shoved Jelido down onto the floor of the limo, and Jelido stayed there. She looked around the limo and noticed that Vincent was sitting as far away from the silver haired vampire as possible. The windows were tinted so that she could not see out of them, but even if she could she had no view from the floor of the limo. As she sat on the floor her body quickly gave into exhaustion from all of the movement earlier and Jelido fell asleep on the floor of the limo.


	16. The Great Escape

When Jelido awoke, she was laying in a small bed. As she sat up, she realized that she was rapped in a towel. She looked around the room and noticed a full length mirror. She slowly got up and stumbled over to it. As she looked into the mirror, she noted that someone had taken great pains in washing and cutting her hair. She looked at her hands and realized someone had done her finger nails. The next thing she noticed was how much weight she'd lost in the two years stuck in the cage. She now looked anorexic, which was far from the truth. As Jelido looked over herself wondering who had messed with her while she was asleep, her legs gave out and she tumbled to the floor. She laid there for a few seconds before picking herself up off the floor and moving back to the bed. When she laid back down in the bed, the door to the room was unlocked and the door opened. Jelido closed her eyes and faked being asleep. The sliver haired vampire shoved Vincent into the room, "Get in there dog." Vincent gracefully glided into the room and turned to attack the vampire, but the door was slammed in his face. So instead Vincent banged on the door trying to break it down as the vampire on the other side of the door locked it. When he turned around, he realized that Jelido was starring at him.

Vincent quickly moved to the other side of the room and took a seat on the couch as far away from Jelido as possible. "I see that you're awake." Jelido nodded her head and began to try to figure out what was going on. "I guess you haven't been allowed to talk since we were kidnapped have you?"

Jelido nodded her head and began to sit up when she realized she was still in a towel. Immediately her face took on a red hue as she blushed at the uncomfortable situation.

Vincent immediately realized why Jelido was blushing and went to the closet and began shuffling threw it. He grabbed a dress and tossed it to her. When she held it up she noted that it was made of some high fashion silk fabric that she would never be able to afford. Vincent turned and faced a corner as Jelido quickly slipped into the dress. When she was done changing Jelido attempted to speak but it came out as more of a throat clearing than anything else. Vincent turned around just in time to catch Jelido as her legs gave out again. Jelido was startled by Vincent's sudden movement across the room and almost threw a punch at him, but stopped herself in time. Vincent sat her back down on the bed and moved back to the farthest spot on the couch. Jelido sat on the bed deep in thought. She was trying to remember how to get her voice to work again when Vincent began to talk. "After they separated us, they took me to this place. They dragged me to a room, there were three men. Well I thought they were men. They wanted to see what I could do. Eventually they got me to change. After that they ordered that I be changed and added to the guard after training. Once I was changed, they put me under a master. I killed him trying to escape and then they put me under this guy." Vincent indicated the silver haired vampire.

Jelido cleared her throat again "But….. Why did… they take me?" She asked in a very rough voice. It had been a long time since she'd heard her own voice and it scarred her a bit.

"I don't know. I think they may have grabbed you because you were with me." Vincent stiffened. "Hang on a minute, someone new just entered the room next to us."

Suddenly the door was thrown open, the silver haired vampire stood on the other side of the door. "You will put these cloths on, quickly. I've have been summoned." The silver haired vampire placed the clothes on the bed and left the room.

When the door was shut and locked once again, Vincent stood up and went to the clothes. He sorted them out and gave Jelido her garments to wear. Everything was tight black leather. There was a dress, a pair of pants and a tight see threw shirt. "Man, what's with the black leather? Every time he gets summoned for some reason he makes me wear black leather?" As Vincent muttered to himself, Jelido quickly got changed once again.

Once they were both dressed, the door opened again. The silver haired vampire handed Vincent two pairs of shoes and they quickly put them on. As they exited the room, the silver haired vampire attached leashes to their collars. Jelido was extremely uncomfortable wearing the collar, but decided that Vincent had to be even more uncomfortable than she was. The silver haired vampire began walking out of the room and had to drag Jelido along because she couldn't keep up with him. Vincent finally picked her up and carried her as she almost fell for the fourth time in two minutes. It didn't help that the silver haired vampire made her wear three inch heels. Who in their right mind would expect her to be able to walk in three inch heels after being stuck in a cage for two years where she crawled, not walked? After many turns they came to a giant door, Vincent set Jelido down and the group walked through the doors.

When they entered the room, Vincent immediately recognized the room. It was the room he was turned in. The three vampires were sitting in large chairs at the front of the room. They were wearing long jet black cloaks. Two had long black hair that matched the cloaks and the third had snow white hair. As Vincent and Jelido took in the room, the doors were shut behind them. The silver haired vampire handed their leashes off to a guard. Vincent took a protective position incase anyone decided they wanted to eat Jelido, although he was sure they would wind up being the ones dead. There were many other vampires standing around in the room. The three vampires stopped whispering to themselves when the silver haired vampire approached them. He bowed to the three vampires and kissed each of their hands and returned to his place with Vincent and Jelido. "I see you've gotten yourself a new pet Sean. Very good." The vampire in the middle spoke. He quickly turned his attention to the crowd. "We have gathered you all here to judge this captive." The vampire in the middle indicated a boy chained on his knees to the middle of the floor. "He has been charged with aiding the Cullen's in their escape." The vampires in the room let out a low hiss.

The white haired vampire raised his hand indicating he wanted them to stop then he spoke. "He is not human like he seems. Go on take a sniff." Several women in day dresses that had been standing behind the vampires in the chairs moved quickly to the boy and took in a whiff. They crinkled up their noises and moved back to their places. Jelido looked at the boy and was trying to place his nationality when she realized that he was wearing Native American jewelry and that he looked like he could belong to a Native American trib. One vampire stepped to close to the boy and in a matter of seconds the boy was no longer a boy but a giant brown wolf. The wolf tore the vampire to shreds before it could comprehend what had happened. Within seconds the vampire guards had descended upon the wolf and managed to force it to turn back into the boy it once was. Taking this new development in the three vampires began whispering to them selves once again. After a decision was made, they turned back to the audience.

The vampire in the middle with long black hair summoned the silver haired vampire. "Come here Sean. We would like to congratulate you on taming the dog." Sean reached the black haired vampire and he put his arm around Sean's shoulder. He stopped for a second.

Vincent leaned over to Jelido. "The one in the middle is Master Aro, the one on the left with the black hair is Master Marcus, and the one on the right with the white hair is Master Caius." Vincent straightened back up as Aro continued to talk.

"Although they were through unprecedented means… We have decided to bestow another gift upon you." Sean and Aro approached the wolf boy. As Aro moved, the body guards moved with him. Several body guards moved in front of Aro and Sean. One was a woman of extraordinary beauty. When she reached the boy, instead of changing to attack her like Jelido expected, he began to shake. Aro began to talk to the boy. "Now, now, we all know what Jane's capable of. There's no need to test her." The women smiled as she prepared for the boy's onslaught which never came.

Aro raised his hand and several vampires brought a girl threw the crowd. "Demetri, Felix, how nice of you to join us, oh and you've brought Renesmee with you." Aro floated over to the girl. Jelido immediately noticed that the girl looked like a vampire, but had lots of human traits. She looked at the vampire with caution and curiosity but she said nothing.

"Leave her alone!" The boy shrieked.

"Oh, we will. If you do what we want." The two guards holding Renesmee seemed to lose focus for a brief second and Master Marius snapped at Demetri and Felix for letting Renesmee do something, but Jelido couldn't see what she had done. The two guards tightened their grips on Renesmee as Jane turned and smiled at her.

The boy picking up on this and spoke before Jane could do what she was going to do. "I'll do what ever you want, just don't hurt her."

Master Marcus who'd been sitting lopsided in his chair with his feet hanging off the end straightened up. "Interesting, I don't believe I've seen a bond this strong since her parents."

At this Aro turned to Marcus and Caius. "Do you think Bella and Edward will join us? Hmm… maybe our dear friend Carlisle will come for her… or perhaps Alice … or Jasper? To have any of their talents to add to the collection would be wonderful… But then again we do have you." Aro turned back to the wolf boy. "What exactly are you? Werewolves have been hunted to the brink of extinction… and you don't look like a werewolf. Oh well… What do you think Sean? … Can you break him? Hmm … Why did I ask that of course you can? … I mean look what you did with the dog." Aro indicated Vincent and all eyes moved towards him. Jelido suddenly felt all the eyes in the room hit Vincent and lock in on her. "Hmm… you'll have to tell me more about your new pet later Sean, she seams… interesting." Aro snapped his fingers and one guard placed a collar around the boy's neck while several other guards pulled him to his feet. When the collar was locked in place, a leash was placed on it and Master Sean led him back over to Vincent and Jelido where he collected their collars from another guard. "Oh, and Sean, we expect him to be broken quickly. We will need him in the future."

Master Sean led the three slaves back through the maze of hall ways and became frustrated when Jelido fell for the sixth time. Before he could do anything though, Vincent had picked her up and was caring her once again. The wolf boy looked at the two in a questioning way but continued to walk. He was deep in thought when they reached a door and Master Sean suddenly stopped. Master Sean opened the door and pulled the three through it. He then led them to a second door which he unlocked, Vincent set Jelido down on the ground, and as he did the wolf boy attempted to attack Master Sean. Vincent managed to grab hold of the wolf boy and pull him back in time for Master Sean not to notice. Vincent bowed to Master Sean and dragged the two through the door which was quickly locked behind them.

Vincent unhooked his leash from his collar and helped Jelido over to the bed then removed her leash. The wolf boy had already thrown his across the room in a fit of frustration. "Why did you do that?" the wolf boy screamed.

"Because he would have punished us all for your actions, and she would not survive that." Vincent turned back to Jelido "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm… just very… tired." Jelido let out a small yawn and laid down on the bed and closed her eyes to take a nap."

"Who are you guys?" the wolf boy asked.

"I'm Vincent, and that's Jelido" Vincent point over his shoulder to Jelido. "Who are you?"

The wolf boy looked at the two then answered "I'm Jacob, where are we?"

"Well, I'm not sure… but, I think were in Europe…. At least that's what… one of the girls… told me when they caught me." Jelido was taking with her eyes closed. She rolled over and attempted to sit up but quickly gave up. "But… that was… two years ago." Jelido's voice was slowly returning to her as she attempted to talk to the two boys. Both boys looked at her with confusion, and she decided she'd better explain it to them. "I spent the last two… years in a cage… that was smaller than… this bed…staring at…a dirty ally." Jelido took a deep breath and then continued. "They didn't let us talk…" Jelido closed her eyes again as she rolled onto her back.

"Jelido, you didn't change did you?" Vincent asked.

"No… that would have been… bad. If they… figured out that… I wasn't normal… well, I'm… not sure what they… would have done… but it wouldn't have… been good…I mean I only used my… powers once… to stop a fight in… my cage…I got beat because… I was in the cage… I had to cover myself… in mud for two weeks… so they wouldn't notice… that I wasn't injured like the other girls…"

"Where were you" Jacob asked.

"In a slave quarter thing… I think." Jelido answered.

"It was a holding area, I guess we were lucky to find you when we did, they could have moved you to the auction booth, and then I would never have found you."

"Ok… Who is they guys with the… silver hair?" Jelido asked

"Oh, he is Master Sean. We have to call him Master or Sir or something along those lines. "

"Why? Why should I obey that freak?" Jacob asked in a rant. He was circling to room desperately looking for a way out.

"Well for one, these collars they've placed around our necks are shock collars. If you don't do what he wants he will shock you. And it hurts like hell, believe me you don't want him to use it."

"Well what's keeping me from killing him?" Jacob asked.

"You mean like you did to that other guy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the collar keeps us from transforming. If you try it, it will shock you until you pass out or stop trying."

"Do you think…mine does? I mean none of them know I… can change."

"I don't know but, I think all the collars are the same." Vincent responded.

"Ok, so we don't change to kill him… I wish I'd been trained before… we'd been kidnapped… Which reminds me… why do you… think they grabbed us? I mean… of all the… people there… they grabbed us?"

Jelido was obviously talking to Vincent, but it was Jacob who answered. "Well, they grabbed me because I'm the leader of my pack. Our ally's are the Cullen's."

"Who are they?" Jelido asked.

"There my friends and I think they'll be walking into a trap if they come to get Renesmee."

"That guard that you were about to rip apart, why didn't you?"

Vincent turned to Jelido, "Jelido, don't mess with her. She has powers."

"Really… Like what?"

"She can physically harm you with her mind."

"Cool… I mean it would be… if she wasn't evil… So why did they grab you… if they're after your friends?"

"Well most of those guards from earlier showed up in our town to kill or capture my friends. They collect special powers, and most of my friends have them. They wanted to add them to their collection. Anyway about two years ago, they were coming after them. It was weird; they showed up a few weeks after Alice had seen them come, so we were a bit confused. The time they delayed in showing up gave the Cullen's enough time to get enough witnesses together."

"What did you need witnesses for?" Vincent asked.

"Well next to these guys, my friends are the next largest coven of vampires left in the world that they know of. Anyway, the Cullen's are vegetarians, and these guys see that as a threat."

"So, they're like Angel and Spike?" Jelido asked.

"Who?"

"Our friends, well I guess you could call them friends, although I would have thought someone would have come looking for us by now." Jacob was staring at Vincent in confusion. "They saved us from these demons that were trying to resurrect a hell god into Jelido's body."

"Those guys half succeeded… before Angel and Spike… and their friends saved us… Now I can kind of turn… into a cat… I get the ears and… tail, but Vincent can turn… into any dog breed he… wants to."

"I think they were trying to turn me into a body guard pet thing for the hell god. Anyway Angel and Spike saved us and took us to Los Angelus to help them figure out where the city disappeared to, when we were grabbed by those guys. I was taken a turned into a vampire, and Jelido was sold into slavery. I just found her earlier this night."

"Is… Master Sean coming… or am I hearing things?" Jelido asked.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the door unlocked and Master Sean opened the door. "Come with me." He turned on his heels and began to walk away. Jelido slowly moved herself off the bed but fell to the floor when she tried to walk, so Vincent picked her up once again and led Jacob out of the room. Jacob followed behind Vincent looking for any possible escape out of the room, but before he could find one Master Sean led them into another room. This room was slightly larger than the one they had just vacated. The room had a table against the wall, two dressers in one of the corners, another door across the room, and a giant pile of bedding in another corner. "This is your new room." Master Sean turned and left the room locking it behind him.

"Ok, that's weird, he's never given me anything, much less upgrading to a bigger room." Vincent was concerned with what the new scenery would entails exactly.

Jelido began to walk around the room. She reached the table and began to inspect the large quantities of food on the table. The table was covered with all kinds of fruits, chesses, and a variety of other finger foods. She picked a grape from the bunch to see if it was real, and after discovering that it was real, she popped it into her mouth. She then began grabbing other foods off the table and eating them. Jacob noticing the food quickly joined her at the table scarfing down food. Jelido began moving down the table grabbing food as she went, when she reached the other end of the table she was met by what appeared to be two punch bowls. One was cold and the other was hot. Jelido went to try the hot red liquid in the hot punch bowl not thinking of what it could be when Vincent suddenly bolted across the room and grabbed her arm. "That's mine." Vincent released Jelido's arm as she processed the meaning of his words.

"Oh…OH…RIGHT!!!" Jelido quickly dropped the ladle of the punch bowl once she realized the hot punch bowl was full of blood. She quickly recovered from her embarrassment and got a cold cup of what appeared to by lemonade. She then returned to stuffing her mouth full of whatever was on the table. At this point both boys were staring at her. "What?" Jelido asked with her mouth full of food.

"Nothing!" Vincent turned away and went to the pile of bedding materials on the floor in the corner.

Jacob turned his back to Jelido as he stuffed more food into his mouth. "What?" Jelido turned to him and asked.

"Nothing!" Jacob stuffed a giant strawberry into his mouth and then mutter some unrecognizable words.

"Well, you would be this hungry if you'd been starved in a cage fore two years eating food dogs wouldn't ever touch." At this Jelido turned for Jacob's back and continued eating. When she finally finished, she turned her attention to the rest of the room. She walked over to the two dressers and began to inspect them. The first one was made of Red Cedar, she marveled at the complexity of the design on the dresser before opening the first door. The dresser appeared to be full of men's clothing so Jelido closed it and moved on to the other dresser. This one seamed to be made of Osage-Orange wood. Inside the dresser was women's clothing. Jelido closed the dresser noting which one was obviously hers and continued looking around the room.

Vincent was still staring at the bedding materials in the corner. There were a few pillows, a couple of sheets, and one mattress. Vincent was suddenly glade he no longer required sleep. The mattress was tiny in comparison to the small bed in the room they had just left. Vincent decided to make the best of the situation and began to make up some form of sleeping area for the other two.

Jacob was still scarfing down food, he had finished the sandwich meats, and then he moved onto the cheeses, when those were gone he ate the crackers, then he suddenly stopped. "What are you full already?" Vincent asked as he finished figuring out the sleeping arrangements.

"Good god no! I just don't like fruit." Jacob answered as he walked over to what he thought was a closet. When he opened the door, he stopped. On the other side of the door was a rather large bathroom.

Jacob was about to enter it when Vincent stopped him. "We can't go in there unless Master Sean allows us to go in there."

"Dude, where am I supposed to go to the bathroom then?" Jacob asked. He shook Vincent off his arm and quickly creped into the bathroom. In the bathroom, there was a giant hot tube like pool/ bath in the middle of the room. Off to the side there was a golden toilet which Jacob quickly made his way to.

Back in the room, Jelido sat down on the inflatable mattress and waited for Jacob to come back. Vincent was pacing nervously in front of the bathroom door. When he came back, he was going to comment on the size of the bathroom but was stopped by a loud howl coming from somewhere in the building. Within seconds Master Sean burst into the room with a remote in hand. Seeing both boys in human form, he dashed out of the room looking for the owner of the howl. In his hurry, he left the door standing wide open. Seeing their chance for escape, Vincent, Jelido, and Jacob quickly snuck out of the room and into the main apartment Master Sean resided in. Seeing no one in the immediate vicinity, Vincent went to the door leading out of the apartment. He cracked the door open slowly and saw several vampires running down the hallway away from the door. Vincent opened the door a little more and stepped out into the hallway.

The group stopped in front of the door trying to decide which way to go when another howl rang through the building. "That's Sam, the alpha of the other pack."

"Well where is he?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know, if I could transform, then I could talk to him."

Jelido who had been fidgeting with her collar for quite a while turned to Vincent, "How'd you escape the last time?"

"I broke my collar, and ran." The light bulb clicked on in Vincent's head as he began tugging on his collar. After a few minutes, the collar fell to the floor. After Vincent's collar was removed, he quickly removed Jelido's and Jacob's. The three of them stood in the hallway when another howl erupted. Jacob quickly transformed into a giant brown wolf and began to talk to the other wolf. Vincent quickly transformed into a Rottweiler. Jacob took off down the hallway following the howls of the other wolf which was soon joined by several other howls. Jelido was having a lot of difficulties keeping up with the two candids when she suddenly began to change. The boys stopped, thinking she needed to catch her breath. When they turned to look at her, she had transformed into a half cat person. She had cat ears, tail, and speed. Suddenly another howl ripped through the building, it scarred Jelido so much that she took off running past the two boys. They quickly followed he at a dead run. After a few turns, she came to two doors that looked familiar. She threw the doors open and was met by the room that Jacob had been chained to the floor. She came to a stop as the two boys caught up with her.

They slowly walked into the room. Most of the vampires had vacated the room. In the middle of the room Renesmee stood chained with her arms above her head. Her mouth was gagged, upon seeing this Jacob tore into the remaining vampires in the room guarding her. With in seconds, the guards in the room had been decimated. Vincent made his way to Renesmee. Jacob came up to her as Vincent released her from the chains. She petted his head and showed him a picture of what had happened to her in his mind to reassure him that she was ok. She looked at Vincent and Jelido with confusion, but didn't ask a question. The group then ran across the room to anther exit. On the other side of the door stood a few more guards, which Vincent and Jacob tore apart. Jelido noticed that these Vampires were armed with swords and picked up one of the swords. As they moved down the damp and musky hallway, they came to a few remains of vampires. Jacob stopped and let out a blood curdling howl. Within seconds he had a response which was much closer than Jelido expected it to be. Within seconds several wolves came running around the corner of the far hallway. The large group of wolves was soon joined by a large pack of Vampires that looked nothing like the ones that had held Vincent and Jelido captive. Renesmee ran to the group and gave them all hugs. Vincent and Jelido decided that this must be the friends Jacob had talked about.

"Hi, I'm Alice." One of the vampires said. She turned to the others and pointed at them as she continued. "This here is Jasper, Edward, and his wife Bella, Carlisle, his wife Essme, Emmett, and Rosalie. And you two are Vincent and Jelido. The group quickly exchanged glances just before another howl pierced the silence of the hall way. The group turned towards the direction the howl came from to see a pack of wolves come barreling down the hallway. The vampire named Edward took the lead and began leading the group out of the building. He led them to an underground hallway that eventually led to an ally. The group stopped once everyone was out of the building to make sure they all made it out. Once everyone was present and accounted for, they continued down the ally to a group of very expensive cars including a Jaguar, Porsche, Corvette, Viper, Hummer, Lamborghini, Ferrari, and a Harley Davison Motorcycle. Jelido stopped to do a double take as she came upon the very expensive cars she would never be able to afford. Edward opened the door to the silver Porsche and pushed Jelido and Vincent into the back seat. Alice jumped into the driver's seat and backed the car up. The other vampires waited for the pack of werewolves to transform back into human form and get into the cars. "Not fast enough, their coming." As Alice finished saying this several vampires burst through the doors they had just escaped form. The werewolves transformed into humans and got into the cars as the vampires fought off the pursuers.

Once the werewolves were back in human form and in the cars, the Cullen's jumped into their cars and backed out of the ally. They raced along the roads constantly changing and weaving in and out of traffic trying to loss their attackers. After two hours of driving on back roads, the group came to the sea. They parked the cars and quickly headed down to the beach. When the group reached the beach, Jelido and Vincent noticed a huge yacht. The Cullen's dashed into the water and quickly took the bat over leaving the humans tied up on shore. They brought the yacht close to land and loaded the werewolves, Vincent, and Jelido into the yacht. They then headed out into the open sea.


	17. Answers

It had been several days since Jelido and Vincent had escaped from there prison. They still had no clue as to where they were being held but it no longer mattered. Jelido wanted to put the past behind her and get back to helping her friends figure out how to bring Los Angelus back from a hell mouth. Jelido had borrowed a cell phone from Bella in an attempt to contact Buffy or Angel, but both phones had been disconnected and she did not know anyone else's number. The yacht they were still traveling on was headed to London where the Cullen's had a plane waiting for them to take them back to the states.

But before they reached London, they had to stop to refuel the yacht of not only gas but food as well. Having several shape-shifter werewolf beings on a yacht in a confined area with little food was not going over well. So when Jacob finished eating the last of the food, the Cullen's decided that it was time to go to shore and resupply. As they pulled into a dock, Jelido was astounded with the beauty of the place. Even in the dead of night, the place they pulled ashore was beautiful. Vincent helped Jelido off the boat as Carlisle paid an attendant to fill the yacht with gas in a language Jelido could not understand. Then the group began walking towards the small town they had landed at. As they wandered through the town, Jelido noticed several people following them. They were good at what they did, but Alice was even better. She had seen them in a vision, and as she relayed it to Edward one of the followers darted across the street intermixing within the crowd of people buying things from various street vendors. Edward and Alice quickly lead the group through the crowd, as most people seeing the tall bulky Native American boys moved out of they're way.

Soon, they came to a building that looked to be a church. "Um, Edward, honey, why are we here?" Bella asked.

Edward squeezed her hand and stared into her eyes. "Alice had a vision." As those few words sank in, four shadows pull away from they're hiding places and appeared surrounding the group of nine vampires, a slayer, and twelve werewolf shape-shifter beings. The four shadows moved in closer bringing the wolves in closer to the group. Jacob was about to phase when Edward told him to stop. "No, Jacob, we don't need to fight them."

The four shadows continued to approach until they came into what little light was in the building. When they stepped out of the shadows, most of the group was surprised to see four girls surrounding them. "Well, if this isn't a surprise I don't know what is." Edward began to pick them brains for any useful information, as the four girls continued there movements.

Finally Edward found something of use in one of the girl's heads. He turned to Jelido. "There like you." Jelido looked at him with utter confusion until it suddenly dawned on her what he meant. Jelido turned to the girl in front of her and took a good long hard look and decided that Edward was right, these girls were like her. They were slayers. She had heard about rouge slayers from Buffy and was secretly wishing they weren't.

The girl that spoke earlier continued on with her speech. "Such a large group of them, what ever shall we do?" The three other slayers laughed as if this was perfectly normal. "Although… normally they would have attacked by now. What is your purpose for being here?" She directed to question to the group.

Carlisle was about to answer when Jelido cut him off. "Were looking for Buffy and her army."

The four slayers began to laugh. "Hmm… Buffy, oh the slayer who graciously bestowed her powers unto the rest of the slayers. She's dead been dead for two years… Where have you been? In a cell? The demons took over the lower part of California and most of the country when they killed her. Those of us who could flee did. There's nothing left there now but death and destruction." The slayer began to move in closer.

"Did they complete their mission?" Jelido calmly asked.

"Mission… what mission would that be? Oh… you must be referring to the one to bring L.A. back from the hell demission… Angel and his crew sent it to when they rebelled… Well no, and before you ask they're all dead too." Two of the other slayers looked as if they were trying to suppress memories they did not want to remember. "The only one left from those days is Willow."

"Willow's alive, well then all is not lost. If she can"

"Don't you get it? Willow failed she couldn't open the hell demission in time and demons from all over the planet descended upon them. There was no mercy. After the first slayer fled with her dog boy others quickly followed and the army's number dwindled until the demons came in and slaughtered everyone." The slayer was shaking in anger now preparing to attack the group.

"I… did not… abandon Buffy, or my friends." Jelido looked up into the eyes of the other slayer. The other slayer was standing there in shock. The one that had started the demoralization of the army was standing before her. "I was kidnapped with Vincent and was sold into slavery. How could no one have noticed those vampires within the camp is beyond me, but… What happened after that is in no way my fault."

"So, Dana was right. You didn't leave of your own violation. Well then that's a whole different story."

"How do you know Dana?" Jelido asked the slayer.

"Dana runs things now… you could say she's the strongest one left. No demon that's gone against her has lived. I mean Willow is a little scarred of her and Willows hard to scare." The slayers surrounding the group began to tighten their holds on their weapons. "Now then, we've determined who you are, but who are they and why are you running with them?"

As this question was asked Carlisle spoke up. "I am Carlisle and this is my family." Carlisle indicated to the vampires in the group. "This is my wife Essme, Edward and his wife Bella, and their daughter Renesmee, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmet. That one there is Vincent he's with Jelido here." He pointed towards the slayer. "And…" Carlisle was cut off by Jacob.

"I'm Jacob and this is my pack." He crossed his arms as he said this. "You know who we are who are you?" He asked the question with distain in his mouth, he was not happy about being out maneuvered by these girls.

"We are the slayers assigned to protect this area; our names are of no concern to you." Suddenly the girls pocket began to ring.

As she went to fish a phone out of her pocket a large smile spread across Alice's face. "It seems our short search is complete." She turned to Edward and smiled and then turned back to the slayer who was currently on the phone with someone.

The slayer's face paled as she told the person on the other end of the line about what was happening and who'd they just run into. After a few minutes the slayer hung the phone up and looked back towards the group. "She wants to meet you."

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"Dana" Edward responded before the slayer could respond.

The slayer shrugged the ominous feeling she was getting off and began to walk back into the shadows. "Follow me."

The slayer led them back into the streets of the small town and began to walk down an alley off to the side of the building. The strange group of vampires, werewolf shape-shifter beings and slayers followed her as she led them through the small town. Soon they came to a small house set back in the woods. There were several lights pointing around the house and it was surrounded by barbed wire fencing. There were girls walking the fence line with swords, axes, and other weapons in their hands. When the group got to the fence the slayer stopped. The gates opened and several slayers came out and began to search the group for weapons. Several of the werewolves became upset at the action. They let out a growl as a warning to the girls, but Jacob shot them a glace that told them to behave. After the group was checked, they moved into the fenced in area and the gate closed behind them. Jelido began to look around and noticed that the barbed wire pointed both outside and inside as if it was to keep things both outside the fence and inside at the same time. The group was moved towards the house and up the steps to the front porch of the house. The screen door and then the actual door opened and another girl stood inside she motioned for the group to come inside.

Upon entering the house Jacob noticed several things, one there were a lot more girls living here than he had previously thought, two they were in desperate need of sleeping quarters, and three most of them were young children. As the vampires entered the house, all weapons were trained on them. The sickening aroma of filth and poverty came off the house in waves and Bella was having difficulties keeping the revolting smell from making her vomit. Jasper was doing his best to calm the girls in the room down. As they stood there a figure moved in another room. She walked into the room and stopped.

"Oh my… when they said they'd found you I thought they were crazy. But here you are." In front of the group stood Dana, the slayer who'd survived unspeakable atrocities long before she'd ever become a slayer. She quickly made her way into the group to give both Jelido and Vincent a hug. "What happened to you two? I went to your tent to wake you up and you were gone. I knew that you wouldn't have just up and left. Not after what you'd just survived."

"Um… we were on our way to Buffy's command post when we were grabbed by these vampires. They were after my ability." Vincent stiffened as he remembered how they'd been kidnapped. "If Jelido had phased, I'm not sure what they would have done." At this most of the werewolves ears perked up they knew virtually noting about these two much less how they'd gotten into the Volturi compound.

"Who were they?" Dana quickly asked.

This time Alice spoke up. "The Volturi, they like to collect abilities like mine and my families."

Dana stood there staring at Alice in wonder as visions of her past fled through her mind until they settled on one. Dana looked at the girl again. "I remember you. But I'm not sure if it's my memory or… someone else's… from long ago."

Alice stood there in shock, she was currently seeing several different scenarios of what was about to play out until she settled on one that was quite disturbing. "I think you might have a spy in your ranks." Alice's eye's glazed over as she continued searching.

Edward stiffened as he read Alice's mind. "Right, ok Alice." He turned to face Dana. "Is there someone here that you suspect might be a spy?"

"Why do you think there's a spy?" Dana was very curious at this point these vampires where very curious and quite weird.

"Alice has the ability to see possible futures based on different decisions and paths taken. And she sees some one rating us out to the Volturi." Edward smiled as he read Dana's mind and things began to click into place.

"You guys must be the Cullen's, which makes the company you keep the skin walkers." Dana knew she had someone's attention now because every werewolf in the room ear's perked up.

"What did you call us?" Jacob asked.

"Skin walkers, there are several other Native American tribes in the United States that have similar abilities as you guys. Before the demons attacked the compound, Buffy's cousin Clark told me about a tribe of skin walkers near his home."

"Where's Clark?" Jelido asked.

"He's where ever he's needed. He sticks the normal bad guys that try to destroy humanity, and we deal with the abnormal ones. So, there's a spy in my ranks huh? That would explain how my troops continue to get ambushed… I have an idea." Dana left the room and several minutes later all the girls in the hide out funneled outside. The vampires and skin walkers followed Dana as she walked out the door to inspect the troops that stood before her. The girls that were guarding the fence pulled in also and as they fell in line Edward began to read there minds.

Most of the girls were aware that Dana had allowed vampires willingly into the confines of their home and in their minds they weren't happy about it. Edward ignored most of what he heard as he searched for the one voice that would betray itself. As he walked down the row of girls he stopped in front of one and then backed up looking into their eyes. After a few minutes he spoke. "The spy is not here." He turned to Dana. "Is this all of them? Is anyone missing?" Edward read her mind before she could respond.

"The only ones not here are beta team. They should be back in about five minutes."

"Well then the spy must be among them." Edward turned to Alice as she began to search for the beta team.

"It keeps changing… she hasn't made up her mind yet. Another girl has approached her… their talking about something… where their loyalties lie… she's made up her mind… she's told her… my god… she's told her how to get in…she's gone back to the beta team…their coming back… they have no clue… she's going to betray them… one tow three down they go… but one…one knew something was up…she's running… running here to warn us… the betrayer has joined to other one, there are many… all armed… why are other slayers coming here to destroy this place?" She snapped out of her trance as a girl in the far off streets began running directly towards the hide out.

Dana looked from one vampire to the next. She wasn't one for trusting vampires, well except for Angel and Spike… and that hadn't turned out well. "The other slayers are rouge's they've turned away from the calling to help the innocent, instead they kill indiscriminately demon, human, it doesn't matter to them all that matters is inflicting pain and sorrow.

"Can we help in anyway?" Bella spoke for the first time. Edward was completely taken aback. He had not expected Bella to want to fight. Renesmee touched Bella's forehead and sent a mass of pictures to her. Bella smiled as both Edward and Jacob turned to Bella.

"Bella, the slayer's attacks are physical, not metal, your abilities won't be ably to help in this situation, and I don't want to put you in any danger." Edward was about to continue when Bella grabbed Edwards hand and extended her bubble of silence around him. Edward's eyes grew larger as he listened to Bella yelling at him in his head before she removed her hand and with drew her bubble.

"Look, I can under stand wanting to help, but I don't plan on us being here when the rouge's arrive. How long do you think we have?"

Alice began searching once again. "Two hours maybe three."

At that Dana addressed the group of gathered girls as one girl came running out of the shadows towards the house. She hit the fence and then moved towards the gate as Alice told Dana that she was the survivor and to let her in. They quickly brought her to Dana as the rest of the girls ran around packing what few belongings they had and packing up the weapons they possessed. As they did this Dana and the vampires talked to the surviving girl in order to ascertain how she'd known. With in thirty minutes the hide out was packed and ready to move. The slayers had packed everything they had into two school busses they had painted black. Most of the slayers were on the busses now.

Alice was still searching trying to figure the best path to take most of them was meeting with death for the slayers. "All the roads out of the town are being guarded. If you try it they are going to blow up the busses… The only way out is by sea."

"Alice besides our yacht, are they any other boats at the dock?" Edward asked, he was running multiple ideas through his head as he read Alice's mind.

"Yeah, several… If we can get a hold of one then we should be clear." Alice turned to Dana. "The busses won't work. We need something the traitor doesn't know you have."

Bella turned to Alice "You mean like a Hummer?" She pointed down the street as several teens pulled up to a house with what appeared to be a party going on inside. No one would notice if a couple of cars went missing.

Edward smiled as Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, and he snuck out the gate, down the street and over to the house. With in minutes they were back with four cars. The slayers quickly unloaded the gear from the busses and put as much of it into the vehicles as possible. Once they were full the vehicles took off towards the dock.

Dana turned back to the remaining vampires, "ok, so that's half the gear, how are we supposed to get the rest of the gear there and all of us in the next hour?" Bella began to look around at the grounds the house was sitting on as Alice, Rosalie, Essme, and Renesmee were talking to Dana.

The skin walkers were watching the woods that the house backed up to when Bella spoke. "How far is the dock?"

"About a mile, why?" Dana answered.

"Well we walked though the town to get here right, and if my senses are right the ocean is in that direction" She pointed into the woods. "We walked around the woods on the road to get here so how far would it be to just go through the woods?"

Alice began to once again search the possible futures to see if the new plan would work. "I can't tell. It's hard to see with the wolves."

Seth who'd been by Alice the whole time spoke up for the first time. "What if we weren't with you? What if we provided a distraction and went the long way? They are bound to notice two packs of wolves walking down the main strip."

Alice considered it and then turned to Dana. "Going though the woods should work, I'm not sure about the wolves going down Main Street though."

"Oh, come on Alice don't you have faith in us?" Seth began to joke around with Alice as something dawned on Jelido.

"How will they know that they're not normal wolves? They need something or someone to tip them off… what if I went with them? If I phased then they'd be bound to notice right? I mean who doesn't notice a cat girl walking down the street?

"Ok, you and Vincent go with the wolves through the town as we sneak to the docks through the woods." As Dana made her last decision the slayers picked up the remaining equipment and cut their way out of the fence and made their way into the woods.

Once they were out of sight the boys all phased into wolves and let out a howl as they began walking back towards town. Jelido phased into her cat/ human form and began walking through the middle of the wolves. Vincent phased into a rather large dag and was walking right along her. As they neared the main drag Jelido realized that most of the shops had closed down for the night so there were far fewer people out and about than earlier. As they continued walking several of the wolves started picking up the sent of slayers. Vincent nudged Jelido's hand. It was a sign that they were being watched. Jelido had already picked out ten slayers as she walked down the middle of the street surrounded by wolves and a rather large dog. Suddenly one of the slayers leapt out from her hiding place and attempted to land on top of one of the wolves only to have him side step the falling girl and then pin her to the ground with his rather large paw. Seeing this all the watching slayers attacked. One managed to make it close enough to Jelido and they began kicking and punching trying to knock the other one out. As several of the wolves began to be backed into a corner, Vincent let out a terrorizing howl and charged several slayers. After a few minutes more and more slayers descended upon the group. The wolves were jumping and biting and doing every thing they could to distract the rouge slayers from returning to their mission. Jelido was still fighting the same slayer, as she kick the girl in the face for the sixth time, the rouge slayer stood up and brought out a katana. Seeing the weapon Vincent jumped into the fray. He snarled and snapped at the slayer until he saw what he was looking for. Off behind the slayer was a weapons store. He ran at the slayer hitting her and knocking her through the window. Upon impact he phased back into his normal form and grabbed a decorative sword off the wall. The slayer was amazed at what stood before her, one second he's a dog and the next a vampire. Well that sealed it for the slayer. He was a vampire and should therefore die a slow and agonizing death. As the battle dragged on the rouge slayers were having more and more trouble with the wolves. The wolves would always dart out of their reach every time they tried to hit the wolves with any weapon. Suddenly there was a faint howl in the far off distance. Vincent heard the howl and phased back to a dog just in time to see one of the wolves grab Jelido and throw her onto his back before the two packs took off. Vincent was not far behind them as they raced towards the docks where all the slayers were safely aboard there own ship headed out to sea.

When the wolves reached the docks they phased back and boarded the yacht. The yacht left the dock and quickly caught up to the very large boat carrying the slayers. Carlisle and Dana were having a conversation on the yacht about there next move when Jelido and Vincent entered the galley. It had been decided that they would go to London where Willow was and try to get her to figure out how to open the hell dimension that L.A. was stuck in.

A few days later the two boats pulled into a dock in London. The passengers on the two boats disembarked and loaded their gear into the awaiting busses that met them at the dock. The busses drove into the large city and moved in and out of traffic before stopping at a rather large building. The group exited the busses and unloaded their gear and entered the building. Inside there were lots of puffy old men none of them looked happy to see Dana as she walked in the door. They were even more unhappy when they saw the Cullen's and the skin walkers enter the building. Dana walked up to one of the old men and whispered something in his ear. The old man quickly walked away from Dana and entered an elevator. The doors closed and the rest of the slayers began to disperse throughout the building, but not before Dana told them to be n their guard. She clearly did not trust the people in the building.

"Where are we?" Jelido asked as the slayers began milling around what she could make out to be a lobby.

"This is the head quarters for the Watchers Council. Buffy didn't like their methods and so the slayers not been under their control for the past few years. I hope we can keep it that way." Dana turned back to the elevator to wait for the old man to return as several people walked in the door. They were three women, a man, and two children. As they entered the building Dana could feel the tension rolling off the adults in waves, they walked towards the front desk and began talking the young man at the desk. At first the man seemed to have no idea what they where talking to him about, but Edward was reading their minds. They were investigating the disappearance of L.A. Something else caught his attention as well. They were witches in the literal sense. Well except for the man, Edward wasn't sure what an Elder was but this guy was one. Not wanting to get into a confrontation with the group he quickly motioned for Alice to come to him. As he told her what was happening, Edward picked up a name. "They're the Halliwell's, other wise known as the Charmed Ones."

The rest of the vampires upon discovering this decided to move as far away from them as possible so as no to provoke them. All the vampires that is, except Alice, instead of moving away from them, she walked right up to them. "Hi, I'm Alice." She went to shake one of the women's hands. "Wow, I did not see this coming. Who would have thought that we would have run into the Charmed Ones. I mean I thought for sure you guys were dead, but I've been wrong before." Alice glanced over towards Bella and then brought her eyes back to the group. The young man sitting at the desk nearly choked on his own tong at the mention of the Charmed Ones, as he quickly tried to get a hold of someone on the phone. "Oh, right, how did I know? I can see possible futures. My brother over there can read your minds." The young man's eye's widened as he realized the vampire had heard everything he'd been think since he walked into the building. "Hang on…" Alice's eye's glazed over and her eye lids began to flutter as she almost fell but was held firmly in Jaspers hands.

"I'm sorry for Alice." He began to lead Alice back to the rest of the Cullen family when she stopped him.

"No Jasper, she's coming. She's a mess." As the words came out of her mouth the elevator door opened to reveal Willow standing in it. She looked very tired, her hair was unkempt, and her clothes were dirty. Dana was the first one over to her as she exited the elevator.

"Willow what have you done to your self?" Dana was trying to keep Willow from falling over; the smell of alcohol was strong on her breath.

"Do…youuu… know what…. today is?" she asked as she tried to straighten her self out.

"Today's the day she fell in battle." Dana answered.

"Yes… today's the day… I lost them… all." Willow began to count on her fingers. "One, two , and three… All gone… no one left..." Willow burst in to tears as Dana tried to hush her.

Suddenly the door to the stair way opened and a man came running out. He was a well built man who had an eye patch covering his left eye. He quickly rushed over to Willow as she descended into agony once again. Before he reached her she unleashed a mass of lightening as her eye's turned black. The lightening hit Dana sending her flying. The man was hit by the lightening as well but he somehow managed to stand up and progress towards Willow. As soon as he touched her she calmed down. "Will's don't cry Xander's here, not everyone's gone. Not yet I'm still here." As willow continued to try into Xander's shoulder he looked over to the old man who had gotten Willow. "What's wrong with you, you know she can't handle the alcohol, why would you give it to her?"

The old man was trembling in fear. "She conjured it. I took all the liquor out of the building the first time. Now she's just conjuring." The old man looked around the lobby. "I brought her down because Dana and the slayers have returned. We thought they had been killed. Their outpost was utterly destroyed. We thought the rouge slayers killed them all."

At this point Xander looked up and past the old man to the group of slayers. The first thing he noticed was the group of vampires standing next to a slayer everyone thought had turned tail and run. "Dana what is she doing here?" Xander turned to Dana.

"Xander, she was kidnapped by vampires right from under our noses and we didn't ever notice. She and Vincent both."

Xander stood up helping Willow stand. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, they turned Vincent, and sold her into slavery. They were collecting powers, I'm not sure why but it can't be good."

"Do we know who they are?"

"Yes, their called the Volturi."

Xander's eye widened as Dana told him this. Leo, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe looked at each other as they realized that the girl who'd been talking to them was a vampire. Jasper who'd been holding Alice up was standing there stock as ever. Alice could tell her was trying to calm the witch down. "Amazing."

Alice turned to Jasper. "What is?"

"So much pain, I can't…" Jasper began to back up. " It's to much."

Suddenly Alice grabbed Jasper and held him tight. "Edward, Emmet help." The two vampires were quickly at her side to restrain Jasper. But her wasn't struggling, that is until several slayers came in the door of the lobby bleeding from some cuts. As soon as Edward heard them he began to restrain Jasper. Emmet smelling the blood grabbed Jasper and began pulling him back away from the girls.

Carlisle realizing what was happening stepped forward as Alice, Emmet, and Edward pulled Jasper back. "I'm sorry from Jasper. He is still having difficulties restraining himself." Carlisle began to back away from the witches he was standing so very close to.

Bella was just standing there, she had told her self not to move but it was becoming much more difficult now that the blood was closer to her. Renesmee came up and held Bella's right hand as Jasper came up behind her and grabbed her right hand. Renesmee looked at Bella and sent her a flood of pictures. "No, Renesmee, it's just difficult." As the two continued their conversation, Jasper regained control of his senses and sheepishly apologized to the group.

Willow who'd watched the whole ordeal was quit amused. "Well, he certainly has more control than Spike did." Willow was suddenly very sober as she straightened her self out. "Thanks Xan, I can stand now." Willow looked around the room in wonder. "Dana, how did you escape?"

"Alice saw a spy in the group, and once she figured out the best option, we took it. It's kind of nifty being able to see the future before it happens."

"Willow, Willow Rosenburg? Is that you? It's been years since I last saw you. Man Leo when you said willow I did not think you meant my high school tutor." Paige was practically jumping out of her skin with excitement, she'd finally found someone from high school that she was actually friends with. "Xander? Man you look like hell, what's going on?"

"Paige, you know these people?" Leo asked in uncertainty.

"Um yeah, these are some of the only friends in high school I had. Where's Jess?"

"Jess… Jess died a few months after you left. A vampire got him. Buffy got the vamp… I guess it doesn't help that she's come back from the dead three times. I wonder if she'll stay dead this time." Xander's mind began to wander off as he finished talking.

Willow went to Paige and hugged her. She was relieved that someone from her past was still alive and well. "What? What are you doing here? I thought you went out to find your birth parents?"

"I did, these are my sisters. Phoebe and Piper, and Piper's husband Leo and their kids Wyatt and Chris."

The large group moved into another room as the slayers that weren't needed for a little while went to rest up in rooms up stairs. As the sun set on the large city of London, the misfit group of hero's began to discuss what had happened in the last two years. About half an hour after the sun had set, a blond haired vampire entered the building. He waived to the young man at the desk as the man dropped the phone in his hand in shock. The platinum bold vampire walked towards the elevator, but hearing voices in another room that sounded like Willow and Xander her went to the door to the room they were in. He stood outside the door for a few seconds before he turned to knob and opened the door. Inside sat a rather large group of people. The blonde vampire quickly ascertained that they were several vampires and witches sitting at the table and he knew something was up.

"Spike?" Xander and Willow shouted as the both jumped to their feet and rushed the blonde vampire. As they pulled him into a brief hug they looked up and Willow spoke.

"We thought you we dead. I mean we had a funeral and everything. Where have you been?"

Spike took a second before he spoke. "I was busying my self with things to kill, I figured it might make the pain go away."

"How'd that work out for you?" Xander asked.

"Not bloody well. I figured that since this was the day I might as well come back and see how everyone's doing."

"Actually, pretty well we just figured out how to open the hell dimension." Willow and Xander returned to their seats and Spike walking into the room and stood against a wall. "Now if only we could reach L.A."

"My family and I can get you as close as Seattle. Our territories stretch that far." Carlisle spoke for the first time since they had sat down at the table.

"Yes, but we'd still have to fight out way south to L.A." Willow was thinking aloud.

"Airplanes are still running in San Francisco you could go from the north and the south and box them in." Paige began to ponder if her idea would actually work.

"Man, this sucks, back then we could get there but we couldn't open the hell dimension, now we can open the hell dimension but we can't get there." Xander lets out a sigh of frustration before banging his head on the table.

"Hang on mate, what if we just set time back or something? I mean we send the answer or whatever the bloody hell it is back to when we could reach it to open the dimension." Spike shrugged at the idea but didn't think anyone would take him seriously.

"Yeah, back to before we were kidnapped… that way the slayers don't start leaving." Jelido thought the idea was a good one.

"Um… right travel back in time… Spike have you been watching to many movies? I can't time travel." Willow was ready to stop the idea dead in its tracks until Piper spoke up.

"You may not be able to, but we know a spell or two for time travel. Although if we do this then the demons will know were alive and they will come after San Francisco with a vengeance." Piper was not to sure about the idea of them using magic once again.

"Wait, if they open the dimension, and stop the demons from destroying everything, then we won't have to come out of hiding to help, and thus the demons won't know we are still alive." Paige had come up with the perfect solution at least she thought so.

Alice began to see several different paths the group could take from this juncture and she quickly came up with the one that would work for the moment. "If you send a letter with all the information about the spell to Willow in the past, and put a letter in Jelido's pocket warning her not to leave the tent, then she won't be grabbed and Willow will open the dimension. The demons won't attack from this dimension because the number of slayers is to big, they waited until most had left to attack the first time, this time around they won't attack. The army of demons on the inside is what you need to worry about. A child named Connor… he's important somehow, but I can't see him… I can see everyone around him, but not him… that weird."

"Connor, you mean Angel's whelp of a son is still alive in that dimension?" Spike was astonished.

"It would make sense that he would still be alive… Spike, he was raised by a demon hunter in a hell dimension, that's all he knows." Willow had decided that the current plan was in fact the best course of action and stood up. She left the room and began to gather the needed supplies in order to cast the spell to open the dimension in L.A. Paige, Piper, and Phoebe pulled out the book of shadows and began to search for the spell they were looking for. After several minutes, the witches had found the spell they needed and were ready for Willow to return with the needed supplies. Once she returned with a box full of equipment they began to discuss how the spell to go back in time would work. Once it was decided on the course of actions to be taken once they went back in time the four witches began the spell. Anyone who was not casting the spell was asked to leave the room incase something went wrong. As soon as the door was shut they began.

Jelido had been asleep for quit a while when she woke up to the confines of the tent that had been assigned to her. It was quite cold and she had to go to the bath room. Vincent was a sleep out side the tent. Jelido stuffed her hands into her pockets to keep them warm and found a note in one of the pockets. It was a warning in her own hand writing.

_Do not go out side tonight. Wait until morning to go to the bathroom. If you leave you will be kidnapped. Get Vincent inside as soon as possible, they are after him. If they don't see him they won't stop._

Jelido stared at the letter for five minutes, and then she opened the door to her tent and saw a car with tinted windows staring back at her. She grabbed Vincent in his sleeping dog form and dragged him into the tent. Then she zipped the tent up all but a small crack and watched the car as it drove by the tents and circled back towards the exit of the military base. Jelido was not sure who the people in the car were, but she was glad she'd found the note in her pocket warning her not to go to the bathroom. If she had she would have had to go right past the creepy car.

The next morning Jelido and Vincent wandered up to the main tent where Buffy and her crew were at. Willow had a box full of stuff that she was pulling out.

"Where did you get all this stuff Willow?" Buffy asked as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and took a long swig of her coffee.

"I found it out side my tent this morning with a note. Weird thing was it was in my own hand writing… in fact all of this is in my own hand writing." She handed a note to Buffy.

_I know this is going to sound weird, but trust me this will work. Everything you need to open the gate is in this box. You are stuck between two armies. If you don't open the dimension, then the demons in this dimension will kill everyone, it is just a matter of when they will attack. Like I said open the gate, defeat the awaiting army, and rest. Tell Angel that his son is alive and where he should be. _

Buffy looked at the note again. "Willow are you sure you weren't tripping on anything last night?"

"Hey, I got a similar note last night, it told me not to go out side or I would be kidnapped. There was this creepy car staking out the tent area, so I dragged Vincent inside and watched it until it left." Jelido pulled out the letter and handed it to Buffy. By this time Giles, Xander, Clark, General O'Neill and several other people had entered the command post.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" O'Neill asked, he was trying to be a smart ass.

"Today I open the hell dimension and we fight an army." Willow set some equipment out on one of the tables and began to read through the spell. Everyone was watching her as she figured out the complexities of the spell. After ten minutes she looked up. "This is going to take a few hours to set up and complete, I suggest that everyone get ready." With that most of the people in the tent left to inform the slayers, army personal, and mutant/ superhero's to be ready.

As the sun set on the army base, the final portion of Willow's spell was complete. As the city began to shimmer back into this dimension, Buffy could see an army waiting just like the letter said it would be. As the city finally stabilized and the spell was complete Willow collapsed from exhaustion. The demonic army split into several different forces all running at various parts of the camp. Fortunately Buffy had come up with a plan. All the slayers and military personal were currently hiding in the woods off to the side of the camp. As the demons entered the unprotected area, it exploded in a massive explosion. The demons had left the road they were on completely unprotected, the vehicles that everyone had been crammed into took off from the woods and hit the road at top speeds the vehicles raced through the streets. One stopped and picked up Buffy and Willow as they raced into the city they had just brought back from hell.


End file.
